The New Hellmouth: The Alpha Pack
by iKnightWriter
Summary: (Season 3A) Four months ago, a new Alpha Pack arrives to Beacon Hills and begins to wreak havoc on Stiles and Scott's life while Derek and Isaac search for Erica and Boyd. But things get even worse when people began showing up dead, when the towns new visitors arrive. Scott wants to mend things with Allison. And Derek and Stiles? Right back to square one.
1. Tattoo Pt 1

**Holy Hell, it's back! The New Hellmouth (TNH) is up and ready to start another season. And trust things have gotten a lot more complicated and the chapters have gotten a lot longer. Updates will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays, starting this coming Thursday. So without any kinks or mistakes (bound to be anyway) Enjoy!**

An unidentified young woman revived an unconscious Isaac using a car battery and jumper cables. Coming back to consciousness, Isaac noticed his body covered in bloody slashes. He also felt a pain his neck, he touched the base and felt deep punctures there. The girl explained that it's "from their claws" and that it's how they share and steal memories.

She managed to get Isaac onto a motorcycle and told him to hold on before they raced off into the night. Isaac could hear someone coming. He looked behind and noticed two shadowy figures on foot gaining on the bike. Two men, identical twins, slashed and grabbed for Isaac with their eyes glowing Alpha red.

The girl managed to elude them briefly by crashing through a large window into a warehouse but then Isaac, close to unconsciousness once again, overbalanced the bike sending them skidding in a shower of sparks.

The twins entered through the broken window. One kneeled, the other slams his fist into the kneeling twin's back and the two begin to merge into one giant figure. This new "mega-alpha" stalked toward Isaac growling.

However, the girl seemed to be prepared and pulled a weapon and fired a large projectile into the giant's chest. When it hits the creature it's consumed in electric current the twins de-merged.

"I thought I told you to hold on." The girl told him, just before Isaac passed out.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were at a tattoo parlor. It wasn't Stiles who wanted a tattoo though. It was Scott. He was sitting in the chair, while Stiles looked around at all the designs that were hanging up on the wall.

"It's a good thing you drew me a picture." The tattoo artist told Scott. There was a hint of humor in the statement. Stiles found something that caught her eye.

"Hey, maybe you should do something like this?" Stiles told him. Scott was already in the chair as she held up a design. It resembled something of a lizard very close to the Kanima. Scott gave her a glare, "Too soon?" She asked noticing the glare. Scott still didn't respond. "Yeah." She answered her own question and puts the design away.

Stiles noticed the tattoo artist getting everything ready. It wasn't too late for Scott to back out now. They could easily go home and let her force Scott to watch Star Wars.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's kind of a **permanent** thing." She told him. It was probably the 13th time she told him since he told her about getting one. Really she wasn't a big fan of needles. Dead bodies she could handle. Needles not so much.

Scott could see exactly what she was trying to do. "I'm not changing my mind." He told her.

Stiles shrugged her shoulders. "I can see that. I'll stop pestering you, but why two bands?" She asked him.

Scott hunched his shoulders. "I just like it."

Stiles didn't believe that for a second. "Shouldn't your **first** tattoo have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?" She could tell he was hiding something. They both were actually.

"Getting a tattoo means something."

Stiles nodded her head as if she understood, but really she was ready to call him out on his BS. "I don't think that's..."

But the tattoo artist jumped at Scott's defense. "He's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark." Like a rite of passage."

Scott gave Stiles a 'Told you so' look. "See? He gets it."

Stiles wasn't swayed so easily, "He's **covered** in tattoos, Scott, **literally**."

But both Scott and the tattoo artist ignored her. "Okay. You don't have a problem with needles, do you?" The artist asked Scott. Scott shook his head, while Stiles looked away.

"I tend to get squeamish but…" For some reason the sound of the drill made her turn to see the tattoo artist at work. It didn't last look because in the 10 seconds of her looking. She fainted.

It wasn't until later after the tattoo was bandaged up and they were in the jeep when Scott started to feel a tingly sensation going through his arm. It was actually uncomfortable with a hint a burning sensation.

"Oh man." Scott commented. Stiles looked over at him as she held an ice pack to her head.

"You okay?" She asked him. Not like she wasn't hurt or anything.

"Kinda burns." Scott admitted. He noticed that Stiles rolled her eyes. He was ready for her sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you get stabbed repeatedly with a needle." She told him, with the extra sarcasm.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." He told her. He lifted up the sleeve of his shirt and the skin around the bandage was turning red and the burning sensation seemed to have increased. "Nope, definitely not supposed to feel like this. I'm taking this off."

"God, no please Scott don't." Stiles pleaded to him, but Scott continued to remove to bandage around his arm. Once, Scott got the bandage off there wasn't any kind of marking on his skin. "Whoa." She said as Scott's skin went from red and back to Scott's skin tone.

Scott looked gravely disappointed, "Are you serious? It healed."

"Ah, thank God. I hated it." Stiles commented while making a displeasured face. Scott gave her an offended look. "Sorry." She wasn't sorry.

* * *

Landon and Allison were driving to a group-outing. Only Allison wasn't so sure that it was an actual group outing like Landon claimed.

"It is not a double date. It is a group thing." Landon assured her for the hundredth time. Allison still didn't believe him. Landon had this ability to make things seem really small, when in actuality they were actually a big deal.

"Do they know that?" She asked him, "I already told you I'm not ready to start again." She reminded him.

Landon gave her an accusing look. "You were France and didn't date for four months?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Did you? I mean, after..."

"Do not say his name."

Allison gave herself a small laugh, "Is he okay? Did everything work out?" She asked him.

Landon tilted his head, but kept the focus on the road. "Made the doctors look like idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it. Derek taught him werewolf 101, so no one's is in immediate danger."

"So then you've talked to him?"

Landon shook his head, "Not since he left for London."

"You mean since his dad **moved** him to London." She corrected him. Landon gave a shrug.

"Left, move, doesn't matter. He's gone. Besides an American werewolf in London? I can smell the **disaster **waiting to happen."

"So you're **totally** over him?"

"Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't?" Allison shot him an 'I knew I was right' look. "Yes, it is a double date. It's not an orgy. You'll live." He pulled up to a red light. Beside him a familiar blue jeep pulled beside him.

The driver of the jeep was aware of who they were beside, while the passenger wasn't. "We agreed to give each other the summer... no texts, no calls." Scott told Stiles. Scott explained to Stiles about how he and Allison agreed not to contact each other over the summer.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" She asked him.

"With everything that happened, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't come back." Scott told her.

"I think she is. I'd say pretty **definite**, you know." Stiles told him, not really making eye contact with him. Scott noticed and turned to see what exactly Stiles was looking at. His eyes landed right on Allison, who was in the car with Landon.

"Oh my God," He breathed out and when Allison looked up she noticed Scott looking right at her.

In the other car Allison had the same reaction. "Oh, my God." Landon looked over to the other car and saw both Stiles and Scott looking at them. "I can't see him, not now." Allison told him.

Scott wasn't ready to see Allison just yet. In fact, he wanted her to make the first move. "Can you just drive please?" Scott asked Stiles. Stiles pointed up at the light, which was still red,

"I maybe the Sheriff's daughter, but even I need to **occasionally** abide the law." Stiles told him.

Allison was having the same reaction as Scott. "Landon just drive already." Allison pleaded him. But even Landon, refused.

"The light is still red." He told her.

Back in the jeep Stiles made a suggestion. "I think you should just talk to her." Scott was against the idea. Stiles leaned over to his side and began rolling down the window.

"Dude, Stiles, come on." Scott protested, while trying to get his friend back on the driver's side. But it was useless. Stiles had the window down all the way.

"Oh my God! Hi!" She greeted Landon and Allison. Instead of responding back to her. Landon sped off, running the red light. "You know, they probably didn't see us." Stiles told him.

Up ahead, Landon continued to drive. "You all right?" He asked Allison. They both looked back as the jeep stayed in position.

It was merely seconds did the light change and Stiles continued to drive. "What are you doing?" Scott asked her.

"I'm driving." Stiles told him as if she were talking to a five-year old.

"We're right **behind** them." Scott told her. Which was true. The road suddenly began a two-lane road.

"Well, do you see any turns?" Stiles questioned. Stiles had a point. There weren't any turns in sight.

"It looks like we're following them."

Stiles looked over at him. "What do you want me to do?" She asked him.

"At this point, anything will work." Scott told her. Stiles wrinkled her nose and hit the breaks.

Back in Landon's car, Allison decided it was best to go ahead and get the meeting over with. "Landon, stop. We probably should talk to them." Allison told him, Landon stopped as well and Allison noticed that the jeep stopped as well.

"Why did **they** stop?" She asked Landon. They both looked back.

"It's Stiles and Scott. Do you really wanna try applying **logic** to those two?" Landon asked her.

"We should go back." Allison told him. It happened quickly before any of them could register what happened. A deer ran straight into Landon's car shattering the windshield. This made both Allison and Landon scream out of terror.

Stiles and Scott saw the whole thing and rushed over to their aid.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked them.

"It came out of nowhere." Landon told them. He was slowly going into shock.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked him.

Landon shook his head, "It ran right into us."

"Are you okay?" Scott asked again. Only this time his attention was on Allison.

"I'm okay." She assured him. This caused Landon to snap back into reality

"Well, I'm not okay. I am totally freaking out." Landon yelled close to hysteria. He pointed at the dead deer that laid across the dashboard. "How the hell does it just run into us? And its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it... it was like it was crazy." He told them.

Scott went over to the deer and could sense the fear that came from the animal. "No, it was scared. Actually..." Scott told them, he touched the deer and felt something even more powerful than fear. "It was **terrified**."

* * *

At the hospital, Melissa McCall noticed Isaac as he rolled in on a gurney. She noticed that he isn't healing like he should. Isaac assured her that he will, but he wanted her to go help the girl that saved him.

Melissa rushed over to the girl's side and noticed that she was talking about finding the Alpha.

"What do you want with Derek Hale?" Melissa asked her. But the girl shook her head as if Melissa had given her the wrong answer.

"What?" Melissa asked confused. She knew about the whole werewolf business and Derek now being the Alpha in Beacon Hills. Before she could get an answer out of the girl. The EMTs rolled her away.

"Not Derek. Scott McCall." She said aloud. She wasn't aware that she was no longer talking to Melissa any longer.

* * *

That morning Scott was working out in his room. One armed pull-ups while reading "Call of the Wild" by Jack London. It wasn't the only thing that he read during the summer. There were a pile of books that laid on the floor in his room. His computer beeps. On the screen he has a wallpaper of him and Allison. On top of this an internet window is open with a "Word of the Day" site displayed. The word of the day is "Ephemeral" with the Adjective definition "Lasting for a very short time", the Noun definition "An Ephemeral Plant" and the Synonyms "transitory, transient, momentary, short-lived". Scott recited the top definition and a couple of the synonyms aloud and looked longingly at the space on his arm where his tattoo used to be.

At the Argent's new apartment, unpacked boxes fill Allison's bedroom. Chris explained to her that he understood if she wanted to miss the first day of school. But Allison told him that she already offered Landon a ride considering that happened the night before.

Stiles was researching on her computer, when her father walked into her room. He hadn't even said a word, before she started talking. "You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer?" She asked looking over at him. "247,000."

The Sheriff made a disgruntled look. "Oh, God, please go to school." He told her. She had been like this all summer. Looking up random things to where he was worried that she was borderline obsessing over it.

"But that's **crossing** the road." She continued not even acknowledging her dad's plea. "This one last night came right down the **middle**." She told him. She turned back to the screen.

"I'm not gonna **beg** you." He told her. Stiles looked away from the screen and gave him a smile.

"I wouldn't expect you to and besides, we both know I'm impervious to your influence anyway." She told him, before returning her attention back to the screen.

"Would you consider a bribe?"

"You couldn't meet my price."

"Extortion?"

"You got nothing on me." She said without missing a beat and continued typing and clicking her way on the computer.

"Yeah." The Sheriff knew what he was going to have to do. Stiles was so engrossed in the research that she didn't even realize the Sheriff stood behind her chair.

"Dad, what are you doing?" She asked as she felt her chair move away from the computer, but that didn't stop her from attempting to continue her research. "Dad, come on stop." She whined. But the Sheriff didn't and Stile continued to reach for her laptop only to end up falling on the floor.

"Is that anyway to treat your only daughter?"

"Just go to school." He told her and left.

* * *

Scott arrived at school on his green dirt bike with a number 32 on the front. He seemed pleased with his bike until he noticed two big blacks one. Scott met up with Stiles at her locker and told her he had an idea on how to get his tattoo. "Why would you want to ask him?" She asked.

"I know that the two of you really hadn't acknowledge each other over the summer-"

"More like ignored." Stiles cuts in, before closing the locker. They began walking.

"But he's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott asked her. Stiles knew he was right and Scott was still persistent on getting the damned thing.

"Point, but don't you think he's a bit busy for that?" She asked him, before pointing at two flyers that were on a bulletin board. There were two "Missing Persons" signs of Erica and Boyd. She hadn't seen them since the night in the Argent basement.

Near the bulletin board by the school office, Scott and Stiles both heard the familiar sound of their old high school principal. He was discussing the applications for the new "Career Adviser" and questioned happened to the library while he was gone. He then held up Gerard's sword. "And what the hell is this?" He demanded. Stiles pushed Scott ahead, before he noticed them ease dropping.

Landon was admiring all the freshmen or "fresh men" as he called them. Allison called them "fresh boys" and reminded Landon that they are age 14. But Landon dismissed it claiming some are more mature than others.

Allison rolled her eyes and told him they can be single and take the time to focus on themselves.

"That may work for you, but me. I don't want a boyfriend. I want a **distraction**."

Landon and Allison both the twin Alphas, that chased Isaac last night, walk into the school hallway in motorcycle gear.

"Brothers?" Allison asked him.

"Twins." Landon said with a smile on his lips.

* * *

In the hospital, the girl who rescued Isaac opened her eyes and gasped in shock and fear.

Melissa McCall slowly removed Isaac's bloody bandages revealing four deep gouges across his chest and side. The wounds were smoking slightly.

"Yeah, that's healing, **visibly**." She told him. "No one can see this." She was talking about the surgery that the OR was prepping him for.

"Could you do something?" He asked as she placed the bandage back over the wound.

She reminded him she's still new to all the supernatural stuff. "Do you have any other emergency **werewolf** contacts?" She asked him.

"Scott." He told her.

In the hallway, Sheriff Stilinski told Melissa that he needed to ask the girl some questions. He described the weapon she used as a "modified stun gun" and claimed she caused $10 thousand in property damages. Melissa informed him that the girl was heavily sedated.

However, back in the girl's room, the girl had removed her IV and was no longer receiving the sedative.

* * *

At school, Allison walked into her English class and noticed all the seats taken except the one directly in front of Scott. She reluctantly takes the seat.

"You can sit there." Scott assured her. As she did, the entire class cellphones went off.

Stiles read the message that she received, "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway", leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under-"

A new voice suddenly filled the room. ""an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. My name is Jennifer Blake and it's also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

Stiles had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this new teacher. She reluctantly shut off her phone as did everyone else.

* * *

Melissa was trying to reach Scott, but she kept getting his voice mail. While Melissa attempted once again to reach Scott, Isaac had a visitor in his room.

It was nurse and injected something into his IV.

"What is that?" He asked her.

The nurse gave him a smile. "Just an anesthetic." She told him as she finished putting the liquid in. "We don't want you getting in the way **again**. Count along with me, Isaac." As the drug took hold of him. Isaac noticed that she was barefoot and that each toe is capped by a sharp black claw. She then counted him down to unconsciousness ticking off numbers on claw topped fingers as her eyes begin to glow red.

Back at the school, Allison passed a note to Scott asking if they could talk. As he replied, the principal comes into the classroom and Jennifer pulled Scott out of class.

"I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, b+ut I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well **aware** of your attendance record. I don't wanna see you slip back into old habits." Jennifer told him.

"I won't. It's gonna be different this year." He assured him. She gave him a knowing smile.

"Resolutions are only good if you **stick** with them, Scott." She advised him.

Scott nodded in agreement, "I will. I promise it won't be ephemeral."

Back to the hospital, the nurse with the claws managed to find the girl's hospital room. When she entered in it she only finds the bed empty and a deputy handcuffed to the bed. She growled deep in her throat.

* * *

Back in Jennifer's class Stiles was seated next to Landon when she noticed a bandage wrapped around Landon's ankle. "Landon!" She whisper toward him. Landon looked over at her. She pointed at the bandage. "Is that from the accident?" She asked.

"No. Prada bit me." He told her.

"Your dog?" She asked.

"No, my designer handbag." He replied sarcastically, but the look on Stiles' face told him she was being serious. "Yes, my dog." He told her.

Stiles made a thoughtful face, "Has it ever bitten you before?"

"No." Landon told her.

Stiles got this feeling that something wasn't right. "What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer?" She asked leaning over to him, "You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?"

Landon looked over at her with a questioning look. "Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?"

Stiles leaned back in her chair, that uneasy feeling she had kept coming back. "I don't know, but for some reason I feel like something is about to happen…something **bad**." She admitted.

"It was a deer and a dog." Landon told her and then it clicked, "What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice..."

Before he could get to three a bird smacked into the closed window next to him. It left a smear of blood and feathers. Landon and Stiles look over in shock. Soon after another followed suite and another.

Both Stiles and Landon get up and look out the window, there was a huge flock of black birds coming toward the school. They begin to strike the windows until a few break through.

"Everyone get down!" Stiles yelled. As soon as she did, the birds managed to break into the classroom. It's chaos in the room with live birds scratching and pecking at students and smashing into walls and dying.


	2. Tattoo Pt 2

Scott finally made to the hospital and met up with Melissa. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

Melissa sighed, "Everything that you've been doing... the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death. I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm."

Scott quickly assured her, "I-I'm gonna be better this year. A better **student**, a better **son**, a better **friend**, a better **everything**. I promise." Melissa gave him a smile seeing that Scott truly meant it.

"He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery." She told him.

Scott headed to the elevator to find Isaac, but the doors are stopped before they can close by what appears to be a blind man's cane. A man in dark glasses with a British accent entered. "Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" He asked Scott. Scott realized two things. Scott never made his presence known to the man and the man was also going to the same floor, but Scott pushed the button once again.

When Scott tried to exit on the floor, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You hope you don't mind helping me once more, do you? The man asked.

"It's no problem." Scott told him, but that eerier feeling he got from the man didn't disappear.

Isaac was already in surgery. But when the surgeon was ready to operate, he discovered that wounds on Isaac was gone. This angered the doctor as an orderly wheeled Isaac away. No one noticed he had claws that were protruding through his surgical gloves.

Scott arrived just in time to see the orderly wheeling Isaac into the elevator. Scott wolf senses kicked in. The orderly was another werewolf. Scott rushed toward the closing elevator doors.

Once he made it inside, Scott already had his claws and fangs bared. The orderly also had his teeth and claws out as well. They fought with the bigger werewolf quickly gaining and maintaining the upper hand. He slammed Scott into the ceiling and the floor several times.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with?" The werewolf asked Scott. He made him up against the wall. "I'm an Alpha." Scott sees the werewolves eyes glow red.

At that moment the doors opened, Derek clawed the guy in the back and replied "So am I." Before he threw the guy out of the elevator and across the hall where he landed unconscious. Derek turned his attention back to Scott.

"She's not here, is she?" Derek asked him unfazed.

"No, she's at school." Scott told him.

Derek was relieved to hear it, but didn't show it. "Aren't **you** supposed to be in school?" He deadpanned him.

* * *

In the aftermath of the bird incident, the Sheriff and Allison's dad were both at school. "Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home, you stay home." Chris told her. Allison shrugged her shoulders over her dad's over-protectiveness.

"I'm okay. But, dad, the deer and now this?" She looked around the room. People were still in shock and there were dead birds all over the place.

"I know."

"It can't be a coincidence." She told him. The Sheriff and Stiles appeared to them.

"Mr. Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" He asked him.

Both Chris and Allison shot a look at Stiles. "I told my dad how you were an experience hunter and could possibly offer some insight on the unusual animal behavior." She told them. What she was really saying 'Dad's not aware of the supernatural beings. Lie.'

"Ah, right. Well, not anymore." Chris told them. Stiles made a questioning look at them, but the Sheriff didn't notice.

* * *

After, dealing with her father Stiles called Scott. She actually got a hold of him. "We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class-"

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked her.

"If you experience what just happened, you'd know it requires immediate discussion."

Scott sighed, "OK then meet me at Derek's." Derek led the way back into the Hale house carrying Isaac.

"Seriously Scott? What the hell are you doing at-" Derek looked over at Scott making it clear he could hear Stiles' protests.

"Just meet us here." He told her and hung up. He looked around and the noticed that place was in a far worse shape than the last time he remembered. The windows were boarded up and leaves were all over the place. Not to mention there was a gaping hole in the middle of the floor of what could've been the living room.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked him. It would definitely be a downgrade from the train depot.

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need." Derek told him. He was dug around the hole in the floor where Peter was buried "It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha."

"Yeah, but it did heal." Scott told Derek shook his head and produced several wolfsbane plants and laid them on the table next to Isaac. He was still unconscious.

"Not on the inside."

"Are you going to tell me who that was back there? The other Alpha." Scott asked him.

"A rival pack. It's my problem." Derek told him. The last thing he wanted was for Scott to get into with the pack. Also, if Scott was going to help him, he knew Stiles would as well and there was no way he was willing to risk her life again. "I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

Scott accepted that answer, but Scott remember his own problem he had. "Uh, hey, Derek. There is something you can do for me." Scott told him. Derek gave him a questioning look.

* * *

Landon and Allison were at Landon's locker. "Is it me or is beacon hills turning into more like beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?" He asked her.

The girl who saved Isaac approached them and asked for Scott. Both Landon and Allison told her that Scott had to leave. She grabbed both their forearms, but noticed the twins at the end of the hallway and ran away.

"She bruised me." Landon told her. Looking at the mark on his forearm. Allison noticed a mark as well on her.

"Me too."

Chris Argent arrived to take them home. He also assured Allison that they are staying out of the supernatural nonsense.

The school wasn't the only place that was having a supernatural crises. Sheriff Stilinski visited Dr. Deaton and informed him that they received15 calls in the past hour about animals freaking out.

Dr. Deaton took him back to the cat cages where every single animal was dead. Deaton explained to him, that he thought someone broke in. But instead he realized the animals killed themselves.

* * *

It was later, when Stiles met up with Scott at the Hale house. She didn't want to be there, but for some reason her idiotic friend was still dead set on getting the damned tattoo.

Derek used his Alpha eyes to see where the tattoo had previous been. Both him and Scott were sitting down, while Stiles leaned by a bordered up window. "It's two bands, right? What does it mean?" He asked. They had gotten closer over the summer so Derek actually expected an answer.

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott replied lamely. He knew he could hide the answer forever from Stiles, but with Derek he had a feeling he was going to cave at any given moment.

"Why is this so important to you? Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Derek asked him.

"To mark something." Stiles replied, Derek looked over at her with an annoyed look, but all she did was give him a smile with a wink.

"Well, that's in tahitian. In samoan, it means "open wound." I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a **reward**."

"For what?" Derek asked. He wanted to know and the pestering feeling he got from Stiles told him she wanted to know as well.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. It's hard not to. I mean, I've given her space. But it's been **four** months. It hurts, you know?" He looked between Stiles and Derek. "It feels like…"

"An open wound." Stiles finished for him in a whisper. She purposely didn't look over at Derek.

"Yeah." Scott told her. There was a moment of silence before Derek held up a blow torch. Stiles widened her eyes at it.

"Are you seriously going to use that on him?" She asked, but Derek simply ignored her outburst. There were actually a lot of things he ignored when it pertained to her.

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek told Scott.

"Oh, that's just perfect." Stiles commented. She shot a Scott another look, but Scott remained firm.

"Do it." Scott told Derek. With the flick of the power switch Derek turned on the blow torch. He and Scott both had poker faces, while Stiles was the only fleeing from the room.

"I'll just take that as my cue to leave. Have fun with that. I'll-" As she walked pass the two, Derek simply reached out and grabbed her by the hand. Stiles could feel her heart skip a beat, while Derek didn't even bother to look at her.

"Nope, you're going to hold him down." He stated. Stiles whined a bit as she stood behind Scott. She placed her hands on his shoulders as Derek started up the blowtorch again.

"And I thought needles were bad." Stiles commented.

"Just don't pass out again." Scott told her. Stiles gave him a mocking laugh and in a second Derek had the flame touch Scott's skin.

In reflex, Scott's body began to jerk and his eyes began to glow yellow. He was twisting away from the flame, but Stiles held onto him tightly.

"Hold him." Derek told her.

"Hey, I'm human, okay? It's miracle I can even do this." Stiles shot at him. It wasn't out of anger or anything, but Scott's screams faded as he passed out.

* * *

Scott was still out from enduring the tattoo process, while Stiles stood in foyer looking around the house. It's changed since the last time she was here. Meaning, those months ago when Peter was trying to kill them all. She didn't expect Derek to appear out of nowhere. It made her jump.

"You okay?" He asked her. He was careful not to get too close. He knew that even the smallest touch, that stupid hand grab, could get her in trouble with the Alpha pack. She still didn't know about the threat and he really wanted to keep it that way.

"Aside, from you just scaring the shit outta me. I'm golden." She told him. She avoided looking at him in the eyes.

"You know that's not what I mean." He said softly. This time she did look at him. There was a pull at her mouth.

"He's right, you know. Four months is a long time. It still hurts him." Stiles deflected.

"I asked about **you** not him."

"What do you want me to say Derek?" She locked eyes with this time. "Four months ago you all, but **ripped** my heart out. For no reason I'd like to add." She told him.

That night was still fresh in her mind. That night when she said the words, but he didn't come back. It was clear over the summer that he either didn't hear it or he decided to ignore it. She hadn't even bothered asking him if he heard her. Like she told Scott, it wouldn't have changed anything.

"I had a reason. I still do." He told her. He could feel the bit of sadness that leaked through the link, but there was some anger it in now. Over the summer he felt it. He almost couldn't bare it. Stiles may have had Scott fooled during the summer, but he knew better. She was and still is putting up a front as she did over the summer. She had been all summer and it appeared that she wasn't going to talk about it or let it up anytime soon.

Stiles could see Derek prep himself for another safety lecture, but that was the last thing she needed, "Don't give me that 'you'll get hurt' nonsense again, Derek. I don't think I could handle another one and really I don't think anything can hurt me as you already had." She told him.

From the other room, they both heard Scott make grumbling noises. Stiles quickly left the room before Derek had a chance to say anything.

"Hey, there Sleeping Beauty." Stiles told Scott in a cheerful manner. It didn't surprise Derek that she managed to change her moods so quickly. She apparently had learned a lot over the summer about working through their link. But clearly it wasn't from him, Derek knew that much.

Scott knew that something happened while he was out. Stiles was giving off that fake mannerism and Derek looked ready to crawl out his skin. In a way, he was glad he wasn't the only one still having trouble relationship wise.

Scott looked down at his biceps and saw the tattoo on his arms. "Wow." He commented. Stiles nodded her head in agreement.

"Pretty damn **permanent** now." Stiles told him. Stiles gave him the 'can we please go now' gesture.

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent." Scott told her. He got up and began to lead her out. Derek stood behind and watched them go. "Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral."

Stiles laughed at the use of the word. "Studying for the PSATs?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yep."

"That's my boy." She said. As she was about to head out she noticed something different about the front door of the Hale house.

"You painted the door." She comment looking over at Derek. "Why'd you **paint** the door?"

Shit, he had forgotten all about that. "Go home you two." Derek told her, but Stiles moved the door as if to close and noticed the other side.

"And why only **one** side?" Scott asked. Scott could tell that Derek was hiding something. Whatever, he was hiding was right under the pain coat, so Scott began clawing at the paint of the door.

"Scott." Derek warned, but it was too late. Both Scott and Stiles noticed the revealing the Alpha Pack symbol.

"The birds at school and the deer last night..." Stiles whispered. She knew something about meant something. Scott could tell what she was thinking.

"Just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked Derek. Both Stiles and Scott looked at him. He could tell they weren't just going to leave this time.

"A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack."

Stiles gave a confused look, "All of them? How does that even work?"

Derek sighed before he gave in. "I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

"Is that why you-" Stiles started, but cuts herself off. "Never mind. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" She asked him.

"With all the help I can get." He told her. She looked at the door, unaware that Derek was looking at her.

From the other room, Isaac sat up from the table. "Where is she? Where's the girl?" He asked.

"What girl?" Stiles asked.

* * *

The Girl made it to the locker room at the school. She broke off a broom handle and wielded it as a staff weapon. But she was quickly surrounded. The twins, the nurse who drugged Isaac and the orderly who attacked Scott were all taking turns attacking at the girl. The nurse landed a decisive blow sending out a spray of blood and sending the girl to the floor where she does not get back up.

The blind man from earlier appeared and was wiping blood from his hands. He picked up his cane and puts his glasses on his head. The eyes she sees appeared to be Alpha red with a silvered iris. He approached the girl and called her "beautiful but defiant".

"Because I know something. I know you're afraid of him." She told him in a strong voice.

"Of a teenage boy?"

"Of the man he'll become."

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat. But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threat... get someone else to do it for you."

"Derek."

He then slashed at the girl viciously and blood sprayed across the lockers nearby.

* * *

Landon was helping Allison pick out wall colors for her new room when he noticed something.

"Allison look." He told her. The bruises the girl gave them on their forearms make a symbol when placed side by side.

On the other side of town, the same symbol was on the floor in what appeared to be a bank vault. A male figure sat hunched, leaning on a column and rocking slightly. There's someone else with him. Someone smaller than him. They clasped hands together.


	3. Chaos Rising Pt 1

**Surprise early update! The weather has been major depressing so I needed a pick-me-up. So enjoy it, part 2 will be up in a few hours. So like 8:00 central time (if that is even my time zone, seriously hate with a passion!) Anyways Enjoy!**

Landon traced a line with a pen around the bruise the Girl left on his arm. He held it up to the identical mark on Allison's arm. "I fail to see the pattern here." Landon told her. They were driving trying to find Scott and possibly Stiles to see if they had any idea on what it meant.

"It's a **pattern**." She told him, "It means something."

Landon rolled his eyes at her, "You really think Scott's gonna know what it is?"

Allison gave made a doubtful noise. "He might not. There's a chance he knows somebody who does."

"How are you so sure that it means something anyway?"

"Because that girl wasn't just looking for Scott. It's like she **needed** to find him. Almost as if she had to and that means something." Allison explained.

* * *

Stiles and Scott were heading to a party. A party that took a lot of convincing from Stiles to get Scott to go. As they stopped in front the yard, Stiles noticed her friend making a face. "What?" She asked him. He had the same facial expression on for the past hour.

"What, what do you mean, "what"?" Scott asked innocently.

"I mean "what," and you know what." She told him. But Scott still had no idea what she was what-ing about.

""What" what?"

Stiles groaned at her friend, "That look you were giving."

Scott held up his hands in defense. "I didn't give a look." He told her, but Stiles squinted an eye at him.

"Oh, there was a distinct look, Scott." She told him, not backing down. She knew he was either lying or playing stupid. "A look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party."

Scott shrugged his shoulders. Stiles knew him all too well. "It's not that. It just seems weird going to a different high school's party." He said lamely.

"I would call you out on your bulldoody and say you owe me for making me see Derek, but I'm too good of a friend for that." She told him and placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this guy, okay?" She began to push him towards the door. "Besides we could use some new faces, alright?" Scott nodded, "So tonight, no Allison, no Derek. Tonight, we're moving on." She told him with a smile on her face.

"You're right."

"When are you going to learn that I'm **always** right?" Stiles said to him.

* * *

Inside the party, Hunter and his friend Daniel were toasting blue Solo cups for his birthday. "I'm doing to do it tonight." Hunter told his friend. He didn't miss the questioning look Daniel gave him.

"Really, tonight?" Daniel asked taking a sip. Hunter nodded his head. He kept looking at the door, waiting for the one person he wanted to arrive. "For real?"

"100%" Hunter said with enthusiasm.

Daniel looked over at him. "Do you at least have someone in mind?" In that moment, both Scott and Stiles appeared at the door and Hunter rushed to greet them.

"Stiles!" He gripped her into a hug, which completely caught Stiles off guard. But it didn't stop her from hugging him back.

"Hunter! Happy birth-" But she gets cut off as Hunter placed a kiss on her. Two surprises in one night? Stiles was almost speechless. Maybe moving on was going to be easier than she thought.

"Glad you could make it." He told her as he grabbed her hand. Stiles was even surprised to see that he looked genuinely happy to see her. She hadn't seen anyone look that happy to see her since Der-. She stopped that thought right there.

"Me too." She replied with a twin smile. Hunter started pulling her away from Scott.

"Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine." He told her. And Stiles in shock still simply followed.

Scott walked over to Daniel who had a shocked look on his face as well. "What just happened?" Scott asked.

"Our friends just ditched us." Daniel replied.

Once, Hunter and Stiles were in the basement. Stiles found herself up against the wall with Hunter continuing to kiss her. Stiles leaned away to catch her breath.

"Hey, remember when we used to come down here all the time and then we would-" But Hunter cuts her off once more, with another kiss. This time he playfully bit her lower lip. "We never did that." She commented wide eyed as he trailed to her neck.

"What's with this mark on your neck?" He suddenly asked her, pulling away.

"What mark?" Stiles asked breathlessly. She could feel Hunter place a finger in a very particular spot.

"Right here."

"Oh, that?" Damn Derek and his marking, "Birthmark." She lied. Hunter seemed to have bought the lie.

Hunter nodded at her. There was still a smile on his face as he kissed right over the mark. "Today I turned 17 and I know what I want for my birthday." Stiles could feel him placing his hands on her waist. "I just hope you want it too." He told her.

"A bike? My dad promised me a bike when I was little, but he never did." Stiles said.

Hunter shook his head pulling her closer. It sent Stiles' heart soaring. "To not be a 17-year-old virgin. You've never done it before either?"

"Turn 17? Not yet." She responded nervously.

"Stiles?" He asked her. Stiles closed her eyes and shook her head. Hunter stepped back from a bit and for a second she thought he was going to reject her.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not trying to pressure you." He told her. Stiles opened her eyes and could see he was telling the truth. He was always such a good guy to her back in the schoolyard.

Stiles gave him a shaky laugh. "I'm not even sure, honestly. Please don't hate me." She told him, but all Hunter did was cup her face and pulled her into another kiss.

"It's no big deal." He assured her. "How about this? You go get something to drink and we can just catch up, okay?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Stiles smiled gave him another kiss before leaving the basement. When she got to the first floor, the music was still playing and she noticed that Scott was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't worried though. She just hoped that Scott had found someone to get his mind off Allison.

When Stiles pushed her way to the kitchen someone accidentally spilled a bit of punch on her. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm a clumsy person in crowded place. Not the best combination." The girl apologized quickly to her. It's the same person, who had drugged Isaac, but Stiles didn't know that.

Stiles waved her hand away. "No harm done. I completely understand. I'm Stiles by the way." She told her with a smile.

"I'm Kali." The girl reached and shook her hand. Stiles happened to look down and noticed the wicked pedicure Kali sported.

"I'm not much a girly girl, but dude I love your pedicure." Stiles told her. "Sorry, I know that was weird, but my mouth lacks a filter." She laughed unevenly, but to her relief Kali laughed along with her.

"To return the favor, I'll be weird and say I like your **scent**." Kali told her. For a second, Stiles thought she saw Kali's eyes flash red, but she chalked it up being the trick of the light.

* * *

Scott wasn't with anyone like Stiles thought he was. He was actually outside with Allison, who met him at the party. He hoped that it was about to be the talk they were supposed to have, but he noticed that Landon got out the car as well.

"This isn't the talk we were gonna have, is it?" Scott asked her. Allison shook her head.

"We need to show you something." She told him. Both Landon and Allison showed him their bruises.

In the wine cellar, Hunter wandered barefoot when suddenly all the bottles on all the racks begin to shake. At first, he thought it was an earthquake, until one of the bottle flew directly at him barely missing his face.

"Stiles?" He called into the darkness, but he doesn't get a response. Another bottle had flown across the basement behind him. The next thing he knew bottles began to explode as he protected his face from the shattering glass.

Behind him one of the high set windows began to open on its own. He was suddenly jerked out of the room through the window. Just as the window closed, Stiles entered the basement.

"Hey sorry it-"Stiles didn't realize the mess in the basement. "Hunter?" She called, but there was no one down there with her. All she found was a condom one the bottom step.

* * *

Isaac was pacing around the loft, while Derek was sitting calmly reading a book. "You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous." Isaac told him, but Derek continued to read his book. The more Isaac thought about it the more stressed he got. "You know what? I **definitely** don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like **him**."

"You'll be fine." Derek told him in a bored, still not looking up from his book.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac borderline whined.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more **dangerous** if I tried doing it myself." Derek reminded him. The pacing was really starting to get on his nerves, but he couldn't blame Isaac. If he were in his position he wouldn't be on board with the idea either.

Isaac stopped pacing and leaned against the metal table that was placed by the large window. "You know Scott and Stiles don't trust him, right? Personally, I'd... well, I'd trust them." Isaac shared.

At the mention of Stiles' name Derek looked over at Isaac. "Do you trust me?" He asked him.

There was a pregnant pause before Isaac answered. "Yeah, but I still don't like him." Isaac confirmed with an unsure expression on his face. Derek looked back down at his book.

"Nobody likes him." Derek told him. In that moment, the door of the loft opened and Peter Hale walked into the room. Both Derek and Isaac looked at him.

"Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat **impaired**, but the hearing still **works**." Peter told him as he made his way over to them. "So I hope you're **comfortable** saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my **face**."

Derek slammed his book closed, "**We** don't like you." He then, stood up from the chair he occupied. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." Peter replied.

Shortly after, Isaac was sitting in the chair in the middle of the room with Peter standing right behind him. "Relax." Peter told him, "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

Isaac wasn't remotely calm at all. "How do you know how to do this, again?" He asked.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could **paralyze** someone." Peter placed his fingers on Isaac's neck. "Or kill them."

"You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac wondered. Yep, those nerves were kicking in.

"I haven't paralyzed anyone." Peter told him.

"Wait, does that mean that you-" but Isaac didn't get to finish his question, because Peter sunk his claws into his neck. Isaac thrashed around with his eyes glowing yellow. He tried to get away, but Peter held on him tight.

He saw a series of blurry images. One was of Boyd, another was Deucalion. Peter retracted his claws from Isaac's neck. His eyes glowed blue, while Isaac remained yellow.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked him.

Peter was still catching his breath. "It was confusing. Vague shapes and images."

"But you saw something." Derek pressed.

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?"

"Just glimpses. But there was someone else. It was worse." Peter informed him.

"Deucalion." Derek deadpanned. Peter nodded.

"He told them that time was running out." Peter remembering hearing.

"What does that mean?" Isaac asked the older wolves.

"He's going to kill them." Derek concluded.

"He didn't say that." Peter shared, "But he did promise them. They would be dead by the full moon."

"The **next** full moon?"

"**Tomorrow** night." Peter told him.

* * *

At school, Scott had Derek look at the matching bruises on Allison and Landon. They were in a classroom, Stiles was there as well, but she clearly avoided his gaze. Derek, didn't miss the fact that something about her scent was different. It smelled of another human and something else. It was the something else that bothered him.

"I don't see anything." He told them, looking at their arms.

"Look again." Scott told him. Derek rolled his eyes and looked at Scott.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" He questioned him.

"Because it's the same thing on both sides." Scott explained.

"It's nothing." Derek deadpanned.

He was about to leave when Landon spoke up. "Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia."

"They're trying to help." Scott told him. Derek gave him a raising eyebrow look. He turned back and faced Landon and Allison.

"These two. Really?" He questioned Scott. He pointed over at Landon, "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you." Landon didn't even flinch at the mention of Peter.

Next, Derek pointed over to Allison, "And that one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." Derek reminded them his arms crossed. Stiles stood up for where she was sitting and placed herself between them.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right?" She gestured at them, looking at all four of them. "Look, there may have been a **little** maiming and mangling, but no death." She told them unaware she was touching at the exact place where she had a welt from Gerard's beating. Derek noticed the gesture, but held himself back. "Now that's what I call an **important** distinction." She told them.

"My mother died." Allison told her, but she was looking directly at Derek. Derek could see the accusation her in eyes. Things were still beyond tense between them.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek told her.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, **not** you." She told him.

"Guys come on now." Stiles tried, but she got ignored.

"You wanna help? Find something **real**." Derek shot at Allison. He turned and left the room. Landon, Allison, and Scott all gave Stiles a look. She knew what it meant and followed Derek.

"Derek!" She called out as he walked down the hall. Derek turned back towards her.

"What." He snipped.

"They're just trying to help." She told him, when she caught up to him. Derek rolled his eyes at that comment. "You could at least give her a chance."

"Well then maybe Scott should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Derek told her, before he left. That smell was becoming too much for him.

* * *

Later, Stiles was trying to figure out what the Alpha pack wanted with Erica and Boyd. "It doesn't make any sense. They're just betas. They have no use for them. No offense." Stiles told Scott.

Scott was thinking the same thing as well. A group that powerful didn't need lower level werewolves. "I'm not sure it's them they want." Scott told her.

"Are you saying that they want Derek? Trying to get him to join his pack?" It was starting to make sense now. Derek did tell her that people were coming for him. At that moment, The Alpha Twins: Ethan and Aiden passed by. Scott sensed something and watched them walk away.

"Scott?" Stiles noticed his distant gaze, she placed a hand on his shoulder. It seemed to snap Scott out of his trance. "You okay?" She asked. Scott simply nodded as they made their way to their next class.

That class was Econ with Coach Finstock. "The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" The only person in the class that actually raised their hand was Scott. "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anyone?"

"Actually Coach I know the answer." Scott told him. That made some students, including Stiles, and Coach laugh at him, but Scott's face remained neutral.

"Oh, you're serious." Coach realized.

"Yes. Risk and reward." Scott replied with full confidence. Coach Finstock was ecstatic that Scott knew the answer. Finstock turned his attention to Stiles assuming that she was the one who had something to do with Scott knowing the answer.

"Correct, Stilinski you didn't tell me that you were turning McCall into an economical genius." Stiles was sitting right beside Scott with a smile on her face, but she shook her head.

"No, Coach it's all him." She told him.

Finstock gave Scott an approving look. "Seriously? Who are you and what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. A lot better." Finstock continued on with the lesson, but first he asked if anyone had a quarter.

Stiles was quick to offer one and reaching in her pocket to retrieve the coin. Instead, the condom from the night before, fell out of her pocket and onto the floor. Stiles could feel her face heat up, as Finstock returned it to her while giving her a "congratulations".

Scott gave Stiles a suggestive look, but Stiles quickly responded with an 'Oh, shut up.' look. The class resumed to normal as Coach used the old drinking game "quarters" to explain the risk and reward principle.

"Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay, watch coach." Finstock had used his empty coffee mug and placed it on the floor. He then, stood a few feet back and toss the quarter, which landed in the mug effortlessly. "That's how you do it. Okay. Danny. Risk, reward."

Danny wasn't one to easily fall prey into Finstock's teaching demonstrations. He was smarter than that. "What's the reward?"

"If you take the risk and successfully land the quarter in the cup you won't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." Danny pointed out.

"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really." Finstock waved Danny away and turned his attention on his new genius student. "McCall. Risk, reward. The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop... the quiz **and **you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward... No work at all." He noticed that worried look Scott had on his face and decided to let him have an out. "Or choose not to play." He told him.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't just a chance." Stiles asked.

"It's not. Everyone knows their abilities, coordination, focus, and past experiences. **All** factors affecting the outcome." Finstock explained to the class. He turned his attention back to Scott. "So what's it gonna be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?"

"No play." Scott told him.

"Come you little chickens someone take a chance and get back the quarter." Finstock told the class, but for some reason Stiles raised her hand. "Alright, Stilinski." Finstock approved. Stiles was about to take her turn when her father showed up and pulled her out of the class for a moment. She noticed that her dad had a weary expression on his face.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Hunter's missing." He told her. This was news to her. "We put out an A.P.B., but, Stiles, all his friends say you were the last person who saw him."

"That's true, but I left to get a drink and when I tried to find him I couldn't. I just figured he'd hooked up with some other friends. Has no one really seen him since last night?

"We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if you remember anything else, you call me. All right?"

Stiles nodded her head and went into the class. She was definitely going to look for Hunter later. It was still her turn and she took the shot. Thank her lucky stars that the quarter actually made it in.

"Yes!" She cheered.

Coach was impressed, "Reward! Okay, who's next? Greenberg, put your hand down. You don't have a chance."

* * *

Allison was still trying to work out the meaning of the symbol drawing it free hand on a piece of paper while looking up "ancient symbols" on the internet on her laptop computer. Two figures enter the library and one of them caught Landon's eye.

"I want one." Landon commented out loud. Allison looked over at the twins who were by the bookshelf talking.

"Which one?" Allison asked him.

"The one that doesn't have a clear interest in Danny, but keeps looking at me." Landon said boldly.

Allison noticed that Landon was right. One of the twins kept looking over at Danny, while the other was clearly looking at them, with no shame. Allison had her back to him and so she knew it was Landon he was eyeing.

Allison picked up her logoed coffee cup from Beacon Hills Coffee and Tea looked at it thoughtfully. "What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a **logo**?" She asked him, but when she didn't get an answer she looked up she noticed that Landon was gone.

She heard a familiar laugh and turned to see that Landon and Danny were now with both of the twins separately.

* * *

Stiles had a feeling that the Alpha Pack was the possible reason behind Hunter's disappearance. "So you think they kidnapped Hunter to turn him?" Scott asked her. They were by Stiles' locker.

"Derek said it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles reminded him.

"But what would a pack of alphas need with another beta? They already have Erica and Boyd."

"Scott, I don't know. I don't care. All right?" She told him, slamming it closed. Scott winced at the sound. "Sorry, but this guy... Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I **gotta** find him." She told him. If anything had happened to Hunter it would be her fault.

"Then we need Isaac to remember."

"Derek and Peter tried and failed. If you have some secret werewolf power please share with the rest of us."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be a werewolf, but someone who knows a lot about 'em."

"Deaton?"

"Deaton."

* * *

At the Animal Clinic, Derek, Stiles and Scott empty large bags of ice into a metal bath tub. Of course, Derek was against the whole idea of her getting involved in the first place and they fought about it. Which, didn't come as a surprise to either of them. In the end though, Stiles got her way. Isaac looked at the metal tub in question.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state." Deaton explained to him.

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac stated.

"You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Deaton informed him.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Stiles asked. Derek looked over at her and noticed the worried expression that played on her face.

"Very slow." Deaton explained.

Stiles wrinkled her nose, "Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" She shifting around.

"Nearly dead." Deaton said casually.

"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac asked. He touched the water and immediately pulled his hand back from the iced water.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No. No, not really." Isaac told him.

Stiles made her way to Isaac. "You don't have to do this, you know." She told him.

"Yeah, I do. They may have your friend along with Erica and Boyd." Isaac told her. He then, stripped off his shirt and handed it to her. Stiles took it and moved towards the end of the room. She bit her bottom lip. The last thing she wanted was someone else to be in danger.

Derek and Scott slowly pushed Isaac under the water. At first, Isaac went in willingly. But his instinct to survive kicked in and he began to thrash around the same way he did with Peter. He managed to submerge from the water with his eyes glowing yellow.

"Get him back under." Deaton directed Scott and Derek, "Hold him."

"We're trying!" Derek told him. Stiles noticed that the lights in the clinic began to flicker as Isaac continued to struggle. It only last a moment, when Isaac finally stopped moving and his body relaxed. He had a tight on Scott's arm.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." He told the three. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

Isaac was in the trance like state. "Yes. I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

The flashback hits Isaac hard. He remembered seeing the nurse from the hospital there. There was also other people with her as well. Their eyes glowed red. "I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." Isaac repeated over. He could feel the fear recalling that night.

"Isaac relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Deaton assured him. But that didn't seem to calm him at all.

"I don't wanna do that." He repeated, but his body returned to a relaxed form.

"Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

Trapped in the memory of the night he found Erica and Boyd Isaac looked around. It didn't seem to fit what Deaton had asked him. "Not a house. It's stone. I think marble." Isaac shared.

"Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's like an abandoned building?" Isaac said, just then he could hear a sound from inside the memory. Deaton noticed that Isaac's body began to tense up again.

"Isaac?"

"Someone's here. Someone's here." Isaac's voice turned to panic and he began to twitch around once again.

"Isaac, relax."

But Isaac couldn't. He relived being caught by the Alphas. "No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" He cried out into the room. It took a lot for Stiles not to just pull him out of the water. It was like she could feel his stress. She noticed that Derek was looking at her, but she waved it away.

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

In the memory, Isaac sees Boyd leaning on the wall. He could hear clearly to what Boyd was staying. "I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked. Derek had a look of hope on his face.

"I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them." Isaac admitted. The memory was turning dark now.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked.

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're...Worried that they're gonna hurt each other." Isaac told him.

The look on Derek's face made it clear that it wasn't going to be a good thing. "If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek told them.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked in a hurry.

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

In the memory, Isaac hears the same sound again. Only this time it's closer than before. "They're here…" Isaac panicked.

"It's all right." Deaton assured him.

"No."

"Just tell us..."

"They see me." In the memory, the woman from the hospital popped into Isaac's view. But she wasn't alone. "They found me. They're here!" Inside, the clinic the lights flickered around and Stiles took notice.

Derek was getting impatient, "This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" He yelled.

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac shouted. He couldn't, his field of vision was going black.

"Just tell me where you are." Derek pushed him.

"You are confusing him." Deaton warned Derek.

"I can't see!" Isaac thrashed around.

"Isaac, where are you?" Derek pleaded, "Just tell me where you are."

Deaton checked his heart rate and noticed that Isaac was close to shock. "His heart rate... he could go into shock." Scott had already let Isaac go, but it was Derek who kept his hold on Isaac in the water.

"Derek, let him go!" Stiles shouted at him, but Derek didn't listen. He still had Isaac in the water.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek repeated. Stiles knew he wasn't going to let go. She made her way over to him.

Isaac was released from the trance state, "A vault! It's a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name. It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Isaac noticed that everyone was looking at him. "What?" He asked looking around. All he saw was Scott and Deaton with grim expression, while Stiles was holding her hand with a pained expression and Derek had fearful expression on his face.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles' voiced filled the room.

"No."

Stiles looked at Derek uneasily, "You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

Stiles bit her bottom lip before replying. "Erica. You said it was Erica." She told him.

"She's not dead." Derek denied to them. Stiles looked over at him.

"Derek he just said, "There's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." She told him.


	4. Chaos Rising Pt 2

Everyone was still reeling over what Isaac had said. They managed to get him out of the tub and back into his normal clothes. What was more worrisome was the fact, that if Erica was dead, then who was in the vault with Boyd. "Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek questioned.

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles said, not hiding the attitude behind her tone. Derek shot her a glare, while Stiles simply ignored it.

"Could it have been the girl who saved you?" Scott asked him.

Isaac shook his head. "No, she wasn't like us. Whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Derek questioned. He didn't want to think about it, but he also knew he couldn't keep fooling himself.

"Are you suggesting that they are pitting them against each other during the full moons and see which one **survives?** Stiles asked him, "That would make it a werewolf thunderdome."

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek told them.

Deaton stepped in on the idea. "Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek supplied.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton reminded him. They knew Deaton had a point. Stiles was already on the search, but no one seemed to noticed.

"We need a plan." Scott told him.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in **less** than 24 hours?" Derek all, but growled.

Stiles already found answer to the question before Derek even asked. "Someone already did." She announced to the group looking from her phone. Derek was impressed to say the least.

""Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out." She told them.

"How long?" Derek asked, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. Stiles gave him a smirk.

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay?" She told him with the smile on her face. "Minutes."

* * *

Those minutes actually turned into hours for Scott and Stiles. They had spent the entire night trying to find a way to get into the vault at the bank. At some point, both Scott and Stiles had passed out in her room. Scott was hunched over in Stiles' computer chair, while Stiles was faced down on the floor with her butt in the air. The lucky person, who got to find them like in the morning was the Sheriff.

"Hey, time to wake up." The Sheriff yelled at them, but neither Scott nor Stiles made any plans to move. "Hey double trouble!" The Sheriff clapped his hands. This causes them to jump awake. Well, Scott managed to fall out the chair and Stiles wiped the drool that was on her face. He looked over at them with suspicious eyes. "I got to get to work. You two get to school."

The Sheriff was about to leave, when Stiles stopped him. "Hunter?" She asked.

"No, nothing yet." He informed her. The Sheriff left and Stiles looked over all the information that she and Scott managed to compile before they crashed.

"Ten hours and nothing." She said defeated.

"We're gonna find something." Scott assured.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead."

"Well, we still have time." Scott told her. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him with a hint of annoyance, but more of impression.

"Is this annoying "remain optimistic "in the face of complete and utter **disaster**" thing a part of the "be a better Scott McCall" program?" She asked circling her hand at him.

"Not if it doesn't work." Scott replied.

"No, it works." She told him.

* * *

Landon and Allison were at school when Allison informed that the bruises on their arms matched the logo of a bank. "So mystery girl leaves a bruise on our arms that turns out to be the logo for a bank?" Landon asked, with displeasure. "What's she trying to do? Give us investment advice?"

"Not at this bank. It's been closed for years." Allison informed him, but Landon was rather surprise about the piece of information that Landon knew Scott should know

"Why aren't you telling Scott?"

"Because according to someone, I need to find something real." Allison told him. "Which reminds me, um, I can't drive you home today. I have an errand to run after school." Allison had a plan of her own.

Scott and Stiles were making their way to class. "All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark." Scott told her.

"Okay." Stiles told him.

"You're handling working with Derek, better than I thought." Scott told her. Stiles shrugged her shoulders.

"Just because he and I aren't together, doesn't mean I want anything to happen to his pack. Plus, the last time I saw them they were in the basement, while Gerard whaled on me. It's the least I can do." She told him. "So what do we do now?"

"What, right now?" Scott asked her, they both see their teacher walking into their classroom. "We've got English."

"I seriously don't like that woman." Stiles commented.

* * *

It was meeting time at the loft and Stiles had blueprints laid out on the metal table in front her. Derek stood by as she mapped out the way in. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay?" She marked over a spot and drew a line to a spot where the vault was located.

"One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft." She marked another area. "Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way." She added in. "Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall and boom. Bank robbed." She finished.

She noticed how Derek was giving her a look and felt her face burn. She quickly looked from him. "Can we fit in there?" Scott wanted to know.

"Yes, we can, but very, very **barely**." She told him and indicated a place on the blueprint that showed the size of the shaft. "They also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..."

"Look, forget the drill." Derek cuts her off.

"Excuse me?" She looked over at him this time.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked ignoring the challenging tone in her voice.

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek?" She asked him. Derek straightened up ready for a taste of Stiles sarcasm. "You gonna **punch** through the wall?"

Derek gave her a smirk with his arms crossed. "Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Stiles caught the 'Yes stupid' tone in his voice.

Stiles walked over to him. Derek could still smell that foreign scent on her. "Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist." She told him in a mocking tone and took a hold of his wrist. Derek simply rolled his eyes at her deflecting. "Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared." She egged him on. Derek decided to humor her and held up a fist.

"Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this?" She placed her hand up beside his fist without actually touching him. Her voice turned serious. "That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..." Derek punched her hand causing it to fall back and hit the table. Stiles hissed in pain. Stiles walked away for a moment to endure the pain, while Scott gave Derek the 'What the hell' gesture.

"He can do it." She hissed as she clutched her hand.

Derek took hold of her hand, "I'll get through the wall." He assured them as he took some of the pain away. They looked at each other for a moment before Derek broke the eye contact. "Who's following me down?" He looked over at Peter who was sitting on a spiral staircase.

"Don't look at me." Peter told him, noticing the look. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek questioned his uncle.

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that." Scott told him.

"Do I have to **remind** you what we're up against here?" Peter asked the group. "A **pack** of alphas. All of them, killers." Peter told them. "And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them **combine** bodies to form one **giant** Alpha." Peter reminded them. "I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

Stiles wrinkled her nose. "Could someone kill him again, please?" Derek switched his gaze to her, she was looking right at him. He realized that he was still holding her hand.

Peter looked between them, "Derek, seriously?" Peter questioned him. "Not worth the risk."

"What about you?" Derek asked as he released his grip.

Stiles thought that he was talking to her. "Yeah, I'm surprised..."

"I was talking about Scott." He told her, holding back his annoyed tone. "You should know I wasn't talking about you." He told her. Stiles rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, how could I not see that coming." She replied easily with a bit of disdain.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott told him.

"But?"

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Derek told him.

* * *

They went the plan dozens of times, before Derek couldn't handle that smell on her. Derek pulled Stiles outside of the loft. Stiles was astonished by Derek's action. "Why do you smell like that?" He asked her. That wasn't a question that Stiles was expecting to come out of his mouth.

"Smell like what?"

"You smell like **another** werewolf. And I mean not like Scott." He gritted at her. The scent wasn't as strong as it was earlier, but it was still there.

"Well, I haven't ran into any other supernatural creatures in the past…" That's when it hits her. "The girl at Hunter's party." She told him.

"What?" Derek questioned her.

"At Hunter's party I ran into this chick who's eyes looked like they had flashed red for a second, but I think it was the trick of the light." She told him. She noticed the alarming look on Derek's face. "What?" She asked him.

"Did she do anything to you?" He asked her, Stiles found herself being twisted and turned as Derek was trying to look for something on her. She pushed away from him.

"Okay, one, stop that." She told him pointing a finger. "And two, the only thing she did was spill a drink on me." Stiles told him.

"She touched you." It wasn't a question.

"We shook hands after she apologized," Stiles told him, but now Derek had a worried expression on his face. "What, it's a **normal** thing to do. Why does this have you so worked up?"

"She was an Alpha, Stiles. She's a part of that pack. Her scent was a message for me."

"Well, at least she didn't beat the crap outta me." Stiles told him, but Derek's eyes flashed red. "Whoa, calm down big guy. Didn't mean to bring up an unpleasant memory."

"Did she say anything to you? Anything weird?"

"Well, she said she liked my scent. But that was after I commented on her pedicure." Stiles smacked herself against her head, "God, I'm so stupid I didn't even realize it." She mumbled.

Derek's mind began to reel. He couldn't believe that they found out about her already. He needed her to be safe, which only left him with one other option. An option that neither one of them wanted to deal with. "You're staying here **with** Peter." He told her, when he made the dreaded the decision. Stiles reacted the way he expected her to. In a full blown outrage.

"What? No way! Are you insane?" She told him, last thing she wanted to do was be stuck with Peter.

"I promised you I wouldn't let him hurt you." Derek reminded her. Stiles' facial features softened.

"Derek, he tried-"

"I know, but he'll keep you safe. Because I am his Alpha." Derek explained, but didn't miss the eye roll Stiles made. He placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him. "This isn't a game Stiles. They know who you are. If they get a hold of you, they will use you to get to me. I can't let that happen so you're **staying** here." He repeated firmly, he could feel his eyes flash red.

Stiles could tell she shouldn't try to push that matter any farther. "Fine." She told him in a defeated sigh.

* * *

Allison stood outside the bank with a pair bolt cutters. She broke the chains and made her way inside. It was dark and a bit eerie since the bank had been closed for some years now. While, walking around she was grabbed by someone and forced to turn around to face her captor.

"Ms. Morrell?" She questioned. Allison was in the right to be confused. The woman happened to be her French teacher and the school's guidance counselor.

However, Ms. Morrell didn't seem to have the time nor patience to explain anything to Allison. "Keep your mouth **shut**, and listen close. You have **no** idea what you just stepped into. Right now you've got maybe 20 seconds to get your ass hidden." She began to force Allison into a supply closet.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"No time to explain. Just know that when the fighting starts you need to leave, while you can."

"What fighting?"

"You'll know. Now shut up."

As soon as Ms. Morrell closed the door Allison is left alone. However, she could hear the sound of people walking in her direction. Deucalion, Kali, and another member of the pack were making their way to her location. Kali paused by the door scenting the air. Allison, spilled ammonia to hide her scent and eventually the Alpha moves on down the hall. In the room, Allison used her phone for light and noticed a corpse in the room.

* * *

Stiles didn't want to stay being with Peter, but she did comply with Derek's demand. It wasn't that she didn't trust Peter, no wait she didn't. She was also nervous about the whole plan too. She stood by the big window, where the full moon was shining through the window. She really hoped this plan worked.

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking." She told Peter as she paced by the window looking outside of it. It had been only an hour since Scott and Derek left and she hadn't heard anything from them. "My nerves are racked. They're **severely** racked." Her hyper-vigilance seemed to have been increasing lately.

Peter was relaxed on the couch and had his eyes closed. While he seemed calm, Stiles' little pacing session was starting to get on his nerves. "I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." He offered to her.

Stiles ignored the threat and began to bite her nails, "You think Erica's really dead?"

"You think I really care?" Peter shot back.

"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay?" Stiles told him. It didn't make sense. "Why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something?" She walked to him and Peter actually opened his eyes this time. "They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not bond villains." Peter told her, not hiding the annoyed tone in his voice.

That gave Stiles an idea, "Okay, so maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens."

"Wolf dens?"

"Yeah, wolf dens." She repeated, "Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter replied simply.

"Whoa, really?" Stiles was impressed better than the train depot that Derek had.

"No, you idiot." Peter snapped at her. Stiles gave him a smug look. "I have an apartment downtown."

"Be smug and sarcastic if you want, but that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And them waiting around for the full moon. Why not just kill them whenever they want to?" She questioned him.

"Maybe they think it's poetic."

"They've already had **three** full moons to be poetic." She commented before going to back to the window.

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying..." Peter trailed off. He realized Stiles had a point.

"If you hadn't tried to kill me you'd know that I have a tendency to be annoying." She snapped at him, but she noticed that Peter wasn't exactly paying attention to her anymore. "What are you thinking?"

"What are the walls made of?" He asked getting up, walking over to the table that still had the blueprints.

"Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..."

"No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of?" He asked looking over the blueprints. "Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything." He turned his attention to her. "Where would it say the materials, the type of stone?"

Stiles began shuffling through another pile of blueprints that she had gotten. "Oh.. Oh, hang on." She found the blueprint she was looking for. "Here. It's gotta be in there." She pointed at the location where the vault was.

* * *

Scott and Derek were outside the bank. From some reason Scott began to hesitate. "What?" Derek asked him.

"There's just something I can't get out of my head." Scott told him. More like he wasn't so sure that this plan was going to work.

"The moon's rising, Scott. What is it?"

"Risk and reward."

"Which means what?"

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information." Scott told him. "We don't know enough."

"We know time's running out." Derek told him growing impatient.

"Yeah, but think about it. It's like the Gerard problem all over again. They put the triskele on your door **four** months ago." Scott reminded him. "What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?"

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail."

"Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited... what if it's the most **important** one?"

"Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica are dead." Derek reasoned, "I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs. And I won't blame you if you don't follow me." But Scott still did.

* * *

Back at the loft found the answer, he was looking for. "Hecatolite." Peter read off the print.

"Is that awful?" She asked him, "That sounds awful."

"Get 'em on the phone." He told her in a demanding voice, "Link Derek, just do it now."

Stiles pulled out her phone and began dialing Scott, "Okay, why?"

"'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott."

* * *

Derek punched through wall as he told Stiles earlier. He noticed a tall dark figure in the shadows, pacing around and highly agitated. "Boyd? It's me. It's Derek." Derek told him, walking over to him slowly.

The sound of Scott's phone filled the air. Derek snapped his attention to him wondering what could possibly be so important at a time like this. "Stiles, now is not the best time."

"Scott! Derek! Listen to me, okay? You gotta get outta there like now. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It **scatters** the moonlight." She said through the phone.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"We're here to get you out, okay?" Derek said, still making his way to Boyd, but he could hear the panic in Stiles' voice. "What is she talking about?"

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay?" She said in hurried tone. "They haven't **felt** the full moon in **months**." She explained.

Peter took the phone from her, "Like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to **starve** the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, **diminishing** their tolerance to it."

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." Stiles pushed in.

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." Peter informed them.

Scott looked at hole they made into the wall. The moonlight was already shining through. "Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem." Scott told him. Derek had stopped listening because in front of him, stood a familiar face. A face he hadn't seen in years.

"Cora?"

"Who?" Scott turned his attention and noticed that there was girl, shorter than Boyd in the vault as well. He didn't know her, but it was clear that Derek did. He also noticed how that both Boyd and Cora were shifting.

"Cora?"

"Derek, get out. Get out now!" The girl told him. Her eye began to glow beta yellow and both Boyd and her made roaring sounds.

On the other end, both Stiles and Peter heard the roaring noises. "Scott? Hey, Scott! Derek!" Stiles tried, when she didn't get an answer.

Over the phone, Stiles and Peter could hear the sound of werewolves growling. "Derek? Scott? Did anyone hear us?" Stiles yelled through the phone. The line on the phone went dead.

* * *

Just as Boyd and Cora were losing control, Scott noticed that Ms. Morrell stepped to the vault door and puts the final line of a complete circle of Mountain Ash powder. Meaning all four of them were now trapped inside the vault.

Deucalion was outside, folded his cane. He reminded Ms. Morrell, or Marin as he called her, shouldn't kid herself because this isn't the first time she's gotten her "hands dirty". He then took hold of her arm and she leads him away.

Inside the vault, Boyd and Cora began attacking Derek and Scott. Hearing the fight Allison leafy her hiding place. As she reached the door, Allison witnessed Boyd overpowering Scott. Boyd had him lifted him high in the air with his claws stuck in his belly. Allison wondered by they were still there when she realized there was a circle of ash. She reached down and, over Derek's objections, broke it. She called out to Boyd, who noticed the circle was broken. Boyd quickly ran out along with someone else.

"What were you thinking?" Derek snapped at her.

"That I had to do something." Allison said simply.

"She saved our lives." Scott told him.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there?" Derek, then snapped at Scott. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?" He glared over at Allison.

"You want to blame me?" Allison questioned him, noting the glare. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No, that's just the rest of your family." Derek clipped.

"I made mistakes." She admitted, "Gerard is not my fault."

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked, looking at her dead in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Her voice cracked.

"Tell her, Scott." Derek told him, before leaving the vault.

"What does he mean, Scott?" Allison asked, once they were alone. At Landon's house he was sleeping when he suddenly jerked and began screaming and flailing around in his bed.


	5. Fireflies Pt 1

**So some of my readers made a VERY good point about the whole Jennifer/Derek/Stiles thing. And honestly they were right. Still in the midst of writing the chapters. I got stuck, super stuck. Like stuck to a point that there was no way I could repair the damage that I had planned. So now, I'm rewriting the Derek/Jennifer dynamic. Don't worry she's still evil and everyone is going to hate her. But enough of that Enjoy!**

Two kids, a boy and a girl were hunting fireflies in Beacon Hills Preserve after dark. The full moon shined down on them and they see a dark figure in the shadows. There were frighten as Boyd appeared out of the darkness all wolfed-out. The kids break into a run and managed to refuge in a metal shed but the werewolf simply picked it up and tossed it away leaving them exposed.

The little boy, who a held a jar of fireflies, dropped the jar and accidentally released them. Boyd gets easily distracted as the fireflies surround him. Boyd began swiping the bugs away. When he turned his attention back to the children, but they're gone.

* * *

"You lost them?" Derek yelled over the phone. He and Scott managed to track Boyd and Cora out into the woods.

"Yeah, I kind of had to." Scott told him.

"Wasn't exactly the plan." Derek told him.

"None of this was. Which is why I think that we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together."

"Look, I'm at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet me here?"

"Yeah. Just got to drop something off first." Scott responded, he looked down and had the two kids Boyd tried to attack around his waist.

Back at Landon's house Landon was getting ready to leave. "Mom, I'm going to the store." He shouted, but he didn't get answer. He tried again. "Mom, do you hear me?" Nothing. "Of course you didn't. You would have heard me screaming like a lunatic." He looked out at the window at the full moon. "A freakin' **lunatic."** He mumbled and left the house.

Back at the preserve, Derek and Scott found another set of footprints. "Is it them?" Scott asked.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together." Derek stated.

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?"

"I don't know."

"Derek... I saw Boyd ready rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?" Scott asked worried and panicked.

"Everyone and anyone." Derek told him. He was glad to know that Stiles was somewhere safe, despite it being with Peter.

Back to Landon, he was texting as he exited his car. So it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't at the store like he planned. Instead, he was at the public pool near the Beacon Hills Preserve. As he continued walking he noticed a shape floating in the water. A sense of dread came over him. It appeared to be a floating body.

"Oh, my God, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." He repeated as he got closer. The body was faced down. Against his better judgment, he leaned over to pool. He kept repeating the same phrase over until it revealed that it was nothing, but a dummy. "Oh, my God. Are you kidding me?" He asked with a breath of relief.

As he stood up he realized that his hands were sticky. Looking down at them, he sees they are covered in blood. In fact, the ground surrounding him was filled with it. Following the pooling blood on the concrete, he looked up to find a man's body propped in the lifeguard stand and lets out another scream. He quickly pulled out his phone and called two contacts.

* * *

Allison was sitting in her car at the Beacon Hills overlook that served Scott and her meeting spot during their relationship. She was going over what she had learned.

FLASHBACK

Derek has left them in the vault. "She tried killing you." Allison realizes.

"Uh, yeah, yeah." Scott says sadly. But Allison didn't get why he didn't tell her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asks her voice was quiet.

"I'll tell you everything, okay?" Scott tells her, but he isn't looking at her in the eyes. "I'll tell you a-anything that you want to know, but right now..."

"Just tell me why." She whispers to him.

Scott finally looks at her. "I... I couldn't. Allison, I couldn't let that be the **last** memory that you had of her."

Derek appears and he's holding Erica's dead body. He seems to be close to tears.

END FLASHBACK

Allison made a decision and pulled out her crossbow, along with an arrowhead.

* * *

In a tent in the Preserve, two girls were getting cozy. Caitlin had lit a number of candles. She and her girlfriend, Emily, began to kiss. Suddenly Emily noticed thousands of bugs have settled on the outside of the tent, their shadows visible due to the bright moonlight outside. She screamed and completely freaked out when she notices one of the bugs is on her shoulder.

She left Caitlin behind in panic, as she ran from the tent into the woods. She tripped and fell, but before she could move more bugs appear. She gets carpeted by of thousands of bugs. When they finally disperse Emily was gone.

Back at the tent, Caitlin called for Emily only to run into a wolf Cora. Cora walked her way slowly toward her breathing heavily. But she was quickly pushed aside. Caitlin, then sees wolf Isaac as Cora tossed him into a tree. Then wolf Scott flew through the air landing on Cora with both feet knocking her to the ground. Wolf Derek made an appearance growls loudly at Cora, who then and flees. Derek and Isaac went after her.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Caitlin, who was reeling over what she saw.

"What?" She asked snapping out of shock.

"Are you all right? You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can." Scott told her, before he ran off.

* * *

Peter was a lousy bodyguard/babysitter, Stiles thought. She had gotten a frantic call from Landon and thought that she would have to sneak pass Peter to get out. Turned out it really wasn't a problem considering the man in question was gone. Not that she was complaining or anything. She quickly made her to the public pool and found Landon outside the pool. "Landon are you okay?"

"I'm okay." He told her, but pointed at the direction of the dead body. "That, over there... Not okay."

Stiles noticed what he was talking about and made a gagged sound. "Yeah, all right. I'm gonna call my dad." She told him.

"I already called 911." Landon told her. She gave him a look.

"You called the police **before** you called me?" Stiles asked, Landon looked at her like she was insane.

"I'm supposed to call you **first** when I find a dead body?" He questioned.

"Yes!" She all, but yelled at him. "Sorry, I'm going to call Scott."

She managed to get a hold of him. "Are you sure?" He asked her with her on speaker. He was with Derek and Isaac and somehow they managed to lose the other two werewolves.

"Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere." Her voice echoed through the woods. "It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised." She told them.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Scott asked, Derek gave him a glare, but Scott ignored it.

"Make sure it was them?" Stiles asked, her voice reached another octave. "Scott, who else is going around **ripping** throats out?" She questioned him.

"Please just do it." Scott told her before hanging up. At the pool, Stiles noted that the dead man was wearing a purity ring signifying that he has committed to remain a virgin until marriage.

Back in the woods, Derek doubted that it was Boyd and Cora committed the murder. "This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there." Derek said, he was so going to kill Peter for letting Stiles out by herself. Better yet, he wanted to kill the girl himself.

"How are they moving so fast? They can't be that fast on foot." Derek questioned.

"They killed someone. Some totally **innocent** kid is dead... And it's our fault." Scott told him.

"It's my fault." Derek gritted. (Pity party, party of one.)

"We need help." Scott told him. Derek looked over in Isaac's direction.

"We have Isaac now." Derek told him. The other werewolf was leaning against a tree.

"I mean **real** help. No offense Isaac." Scott said, but Isaac just rolled his shoulders. "They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too **rabid**."

"We'll get 'em." Derek assured them.

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked. Both Scott and Derek looked in his direction. "We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"

Isaac had a point. There was no way they could hold them off until sunrise. "Maybe we should just kill them." Derek deadpanned.

Scott wasn't on border with the idea, "Killing them isn't the right thing to do." Scott told him.

"What if it's the **only** thing to do?" Isaac challenged, "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott replied easily.

"Who?"

"Someone who knows how to **hunt** werewolves." Scott shared, both Derek and Isaac knew who Scott had in mind.

* * *

In the woods, Deputy Tara Graeme and Sheriff Stilinski were questioning Caitlin about what happened. She admitted that she and Emily split a tab of the drug ecstasy and the Sheriff pointed out that MDMA could cause hallucinations and suggests it might have been laced with something since the girl reported seeing a woman with glowing eyes, fangs and claws. But Caitlin remained firm on what she had seen. The Sheriff sent her to the hospital in hopes of finding out exactly what it was that she took. They also hope to get better descriptions of the "three guys" she saw there in the woods.

In a quiet conversation with the deputy, Sheriff Stilinski wasn't ready to dismiss the girl's story of claws and fangs. "You believe her?" Tara asked him.

"She saw **something**." The Sheriff replied.

"You mean someone."

* * *

Chris was carrying a bag of groceries back in to his car. Upon, opening the truck. He grabbed on of the bags. It was quickly filled with yellow goo. "It has to be the one with the eggs." He said to himself. He spun around with his gun drawn on Scott who had appeared behind him.

"Uh, hi." Scott said with his hands held up.

Back in Derek's SUV, yep got rid of the camero over the summer. Derek was getting at Stiles through the link.

_If Boyd and Cora don't get to you first, I'm killing you myself. _Derek told her.

_Whoa, is it safe to even use this?_ Stiles was surprised that Derek even bothered to check on her.

_Don't try to change the subject. I thought I told you to stay at the loft._

Stiles could hear the annoyance and anger in his voice. _Yeah, well Landon found a dead body so, of course I left. Not like there was anyone to stop me_

_Where is Peter?_

_No idea, he was gone when Landon called. Thanks by the way for leaving me with him. We got super close._ Derek knew she was making some kind of face along with that statement, not mention feel that unwanted sarcasm in the tone.

_Will you just stay safe for the night?_

_Careful, Derek someone might think you care_ There was that tone again.

Isaac was watching Scott and Chris from the passenger side of the car. "Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked him.

"Nope." Derek told him, when he noticed the gun still pointed at Scott.

"Me neither. So your, uh... your sister..." Isaac asked from the passenger seat. Derek looked over at the young werewolf giving him a look. "Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing I'm sorry." Isaac told him looking back ahead. They both turned their attention back in front of them in silence.

"I'll ask later. It's fine." Isaac said, but then Derek gave him a look that could kill. "Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never." Isaac nodded along with Derek.

Chris still had his gun trained on Scott. "First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek?" Not like anything good came out for him, with the involvement of werewolves "And second, I don't know this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name."

"Boyd is his last name." Scott told him.

"What's his first name?"

"Vernon." Scott told him. Chris Argent made a disapproving noise. "And just curious, is there a reason the gun is **still** pointed at me?"

"Probably because some part of me still wants to shoot you." Chris told him.

"I get that." Scott told him.

"Scott, I watched my father brainwash my daughter... Almost turn her into a killer." He puts down his gun. "That world... **your** world decimated mine. My entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?" Chris questioned him.

"Because people are going to die. And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them." Scott reasoned.

Chris remembered his promise to Allison. They weren't going to get involved. "I'm sorry. I can't help you." Chris told him. Before walking away.

"Actually could you do me one small favor?" Scott asked.

Scott ended up directing him to the site of the murder. "Thanks again for the ride." Scott told him, before leaving, but Chris noticed two people crying and a body being rolled out by a gurney.

"They did this? Boyd and..." Chris asked, looking at the scene.

"Cora." Scott supplied.

"Where's the last place you saw them?" Chris asked, his mind clearly changed.


	6. Fireflies Pt 2

In the woods, Chris explained that Derek, Isaac and Scott were useless at tracking because they were focusing their energy on suppressing their werewolf side under the full moon. He told them to instead focus on their sense of smell explaining that actual wolves can track prey up to a hundred miles per day by scent.

While Chris was explaining this to the boys, Allison has her dagger out and she cuts her arm allowing the blood to drop onto the leaves at her feet. Somewhere in the woods, Boyd caught a scent in the woods and took off to investigate.

Neither of the Argents were aware of what the other was doing. Allison was using the technique that Chris described. Chris explained that the Hunters can use the scent of blood to draw the werewolves to them from up to 2 miles away. Allison already has a trap, a tripwire, in the woods.

Chris told they'll be easier to track with infrared thanks to their higher temperature. He passed out IR glasses to Isaac and Scott. Derek refused, with his eyes flash red. Allison also has IR glasses and scanned the woods.

Chris explained that underneath the wild impulses, Boyd and Cora are intelligent and that the beasts they've become can tap that suppressed human intelligence making them all the more dangerous and allowing them to mask their scent, cover their tracks and survive.

Ready and armed the guys set to for the hunt. "When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked Derek.

"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire." Derek said softly.

"The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of beacon hills." Chris told them.

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked.

"We can't kill them." Scott told him.

"What if we can't catch 'em?" Derek questioned.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them." Chris told them as they stopped. "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek questioned.

"If there's something there that could keep them from escaping, then yes."

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac offered, "It's just one big steel door."

"You're sure the school's empty?"

Scott nodded his head. "Yes."

Chris nodded his head and pulled out some metal looking polls. "These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear."

"God, no kidding!" Isaac cried. Chris realized that all the werewolves had their ears covered.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement."

Isaac couldn't help but ask "Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?"

Scott shook his head. "It's going to work. It'll work." Scott told him. Everyone began making trails with the emitters and headed for the school.

* * *

Stiles ended up following Landon back to his house. "You didn't have to follow me home." Landon told her, once they entered his room.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Stiles told him simply, by Landon gave her a smirk.

"I had a police escort." He pointed out.

Stiles did gave him that. "Well, I know the inner workings of that force, all right? They're not nearly as **reliable** as people think."

"Doesn't mean you had to follow me **inside**."

Stiles looked around and noticed that she had indeed followed Landon into his room. She took a step towards the door, but she had a burning question in the pack of her mind. "I can leave." She told him.

Landon made an annoyed sound, "Are you seriously not going me that question?" He asked her. Stiles turned back around with a fake clueless expression on her face.

"What? No questions here. Not from Stiles. Nothing." She played off.

From his bed, Landon gave her a skeptic look. "I can see it on your face."

"Maybe my face just has, like, a naturally interrogatory expression." Stiles told him easily.

"Well, your interrogatory expression is getting on my nerves." He told her. He looked down at his hands. The blood was gone, but the vision of them covered was still there. "The answer is, I have no clue how I ended up finding that body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car." He explained to her.

"Yeah, but the last time something like this happened..." Stiles trailed off. Stiles and Landon thought the same thing.

"I know. Derek's Uncle." Landon agreed.

"Peter." She supplied.

* * *

In the woods, Derek had finished putting down his part of the emitters when he noticed that Peter was lurking in the woods. "So the hunted becomes the hunter." Peter noted as Derek placed down his last emitter. "You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are gonna help?"

"I don't see you offering a hand." Derek growled at him. "And since you left Stiles alone, I doubt you're even here to help."

Peter shrugged his shoulders showing no remorse of abandoning the human. "Personally, I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavors."

"Cora's alive."

"I heard." Peter said making his way to Derek. "Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine." Peter advised.

"I can stop her." Derek told him.

"Sure you can. By killing her..." Peter told him, "Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his **baggage**, making it easier for you to join his pack. Off chance he may go after your human too." Derek growled, remembering the smell Stiles had earlier.

"Easy there, I'm not the one threatening your mate."

"No, but you're the one who was supposed to be watching her."

"And you're the one that left her with me despite the fact, I tried to rip her apart, but that's beside the point. The point is you were supposed to kill them in the vault, and not up here, out in the open, doesn't change his plan." Derek glared at him, "It just means that Boyd and Cora are gonna kill a few innocent people first."

"And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?"

Peter told him, "Unless you're okay killing your own."

Derek glared at him. "I can catch them."

"Oh, come on. How much damage can they do?" Peter questioned him, "So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late. So what? Let Scott deal with it. Stiles is a strong willed girl, I'm sure she can handle herself, after all she did punch **two** Alphas in the face and lived to tell the tale. Let Scott be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of gray. Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an Alpha. You can always make more werewolves." Peter told him, before walking away.

* * *

Stiles had received a message from Melissa and met her at the hospital. Once, she got there Melissa quickly and quietly pulled her into the morgue. "And if you tell anyone that I showed you this, I swear to God, I will kill you painfully and slowly." Melissa warned her.

Stiles acknowledged the threat. When Melissa pulled back the body bag it revealed the same body Landon discovered. "Why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?" She asked her.

"Because you haven't seen everything." Melissa explained and pointed at the dead body's neck. See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark. That means that he was strangled with something, like cord, rope..."

Stiles could see what she was getting at. "What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, that's not very werewolf-y."

"My thoughts exactly." Melissa agreed, she then tilted the head over to the side and displayed a wound on the head. "And then there's this."

"God, man, what is that? Is that brain matter?" Stiles gagged. She looked away for a second and looked once again. "Yeah, definitely it's brain matter."

"See the indentation?" Melissa circled the top part of the head, "He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact, any one of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead."

"All right, so that rules out Boyd and Cora. They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder. I mean, maybe it's just a random coincidence." Stiles reasoned.

"I don't think it was just one." Melissa told her.

"How come?"

"Because that boy over there," Melissa indicated another body bag. "He's got the exact same injuries."

Melissa walked over and pulled back the zipper of the other bag. "The M.E. said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote, which is a stick that you put through the rope, and you just kind of keep twisting, and... Stiles?" She noticed that Stiles had a blanked out expression on her face. "Oh God, you knew him, didn't you? I'm sorry." She quickly zipped back up.

"I was... I was at his party. It was his birthday. His name is Hunter." Stiles spoke quietly, still looking at the now covered body.

"Okay, we need to call your father, 'cause you're a witness." Melissa told her, but Stiles didn't react. "Stiles?"

Hunter's voice echoed in her mind, _Stiles, I just turned 17 today._ _And you know what I want for my birthday? To not be a 17-year old virgin._ Click.

"Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any... any other bodies, or even anybody missing?" Stiles asked quickly.

"Uh, no, no bodies, but, there were two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox screen, and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. I mean, they were out in the woods and..."

"Nobody's found her yet?"

"I don't know."

"Is Caitlin here? I have to talk to her." Her mind began to work quickly.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

Stiles looked at the purity ring on the first dead body and back at Hunter's "Because I think I know what's happening."

Stiles managed to find Caitlin, who was in a hospital bed. "How long have you two been together?" She asked her.

"Three months."

"And you wanted to make it romantic." Stiles realized.

"Yeah, you know, because..." Caitlin started to tear up.

"It was her first time." Stiles realized. Stiles quickly left the hospital. Headed out into the night.

* * *

Boyd and Cora were not making it easy for them at the school. They had gone on top of the roof and didn't seem to be coming down anytime soon. It wasn't until Isaac, who had been following them, noticed Allison outside the school on one of the school bus with her bow ready. Allison fired flash bang arrows at the ground near Boyd and Cora driving them off the building onto the ground. Still firing she managed to get them to run inside, while Isaac quickly shuts the door. Both Allison and Isaac exchanged looks, before Allison walked away.

With the rabid wolves inside, Derek and Scott managed to lead them down into the boiler room. Scott was immediately surprised.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked in shock. They both leaned against the door.

"It worked. What are you hearing?" Derek asked.

"Heartbeats."

"Both of 'em?"

Scott listened carefully, "Actually... there's four of them. I recognize one of them." Derek and Scott exchanged glances at the door.

* * *

Stiles was dead. That much she knew for sure. Scott messaged her earlier, telling her that they were going to capture Boyd and Derek's sister Cora in the basement of the school. Stiles was glad to know that Scott wasn't going to kill them. However, right now she was lost in the darkness of the school. All she knew was she was at the lower level of the school.

She found that painfully annoying considering she had been attending to BHHS for some time now. It wasn't her fault though. Last time she was at school after dark was when her and Scott were running for their lives. She didn't bother to try Derek because he would just have a fit about her being there. Just then she happened run into her English teacher. This prompted both of them to scream.

"Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked.

"Ms. Stilinski what are-" Jennifer asked, but she was cut off when growling sounds filled the air. Oh god, they were in the basement. In the darkness, both Stiles and Jennifer caught sight of two pairs of yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked.

"Trouble." Stiles told her. She quickly grabbed the woman and led them farther into the basement. Lucky for them Stiles found a storage space that had a cage and locked them in.

_Stiles, where are you_

_The basement. There are two very angry looking werewolves down here and a teacher._

_You're at the school? Why are you here at the school?!_

_Yeah…I was trying to find Scott, but somehow my stupid ass got lost down here. We were in a cage so I think we're safe for now._

Back outside the door of the basement, "It's Stiles and a teacher." Derek told Scott. Scott looked at the shut door. Derek began to open the door. "Close the door behind me and keep it shut."

"She's my friend I should go with you. You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you." Scott told him.

"That's why I'm going in alone. Stiles won't forgive me if you got hurt." Derek explained to him. Scott hesitated for a moment before letting Derek though the door and closing it.

Inside the basement, Derek could hear the heartbeats. Two of the easily sounded like werewolves and the other two were skyrocketing. Derek knew that if it came down to protecting Stiles he was going to no matter what. Even if it meant getting himself killed in the process.

_Stiles, I'm here. _

_What are you doing down here! Get out!_

_How many times to I have to tell you I don't like being told what to do_

_I don't think that now is the time for your bossy attitude. You can yell at me later._

Farther down into the basement, Derek heard the sound screams that filled the air and the sounds of wolves growling. His blood ran cold and his body quickly tensed up as he made his way farther into the basement and found that Boyd and Cora had Stiles and someone else trapped inside the cage Stiles mentioned earlier. He lets out a mighty Alpha roar that grabbed Boyd and Cora's attention.

He faced off with Boyd and Cora who tear him to shreds. He doesn't fight back, just holds them in place so they will focus on him and leave Stiles and the other woman alone. Derek noticed how Stiles looked like she was about to get out and help him, but Derek gave her a clear message. _Don't._

Stiles stopped and just watched them attack him. Derek could feel the horror and fear rolling off her easily. But Derek didn't care. Stiles was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

Outside, he could hear Isaac's voice, "Scott, The sun's coming up." Derek knew it was true because Boyd and Cora both shifted back into their human forms for passing out. He could hear Scott and Isaac making their way through.

"They're alright." Derek said faintly. When Scott and Isaac appeared. Scott took a hold of Jennifer, who seemed to be in a state of shock, while Isaac took a hold of the other two werewolves. When Scott and Isaac disappeared, he got up from the ground he walked over to her.

"Stiles."

"Derek?" Her voice was small. She reached up and touched his face. The wounds were already healing so she took it as a good sign. When their eyes connected Derek's eyes flashed the Alpha red and Stiles unintentionally tilted her head. Derek leaned into it and bit where he marked her. Stiles yelped at the pain. She had studied about the bond over the summer about the instinct to protect one another and the needed to have comfort after dealing with a tragedy or anything that caused distress among them.

When Derek pulled away from her neck, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a what could've passed for a hug. "What were you doing down here?" He whispered in her ear. He tried to hold the fear in his voice down.

"I got lost." She said into his shoulder. She could feel a growl rumbling through Derek's body. Clearly, that was the wrong answer.

"You wouldn't have gotten lost if you waited at the loft." Stiles could heard a 'told you so' tone. She tried to pull away, but Derek held a tight grip on her. But Derek had an intense expression on his face. "Stiles, I told you to stay safe. Tonight you weren't."

"It's not like I did it on purpose." She told him in a hard tone.

He pulled her closer. To a point where Stiles could feel the heat radiating off his body. "You left the loft and placed yourself in danger." He said in a calm voice.

"I didn't mean to-" She tried, but she gets cut off. In the midst of her defense, Derek placed his lips on hers. She didn't fight against him, but she melted into him easily. Wordlessly, he pulled away and took of her hand. Derek realized that him staying away wasn't going to keep her safe.

* * *

After what had been a very heated discussion with Derek, Stiles found herself wearing the arrowhead again. It wasn't until later did Scott and Stiles managed to meet up. They were both at the hospital in the morgue, where they clearly snuck in. Stiles had shown him the bodies and even Scott agreed that no werewolf could have committed any of the murders. "So Boyd and Cora didn't killed anyone." Scott said with relief.

"You're gonna wish they did." Stiles said gravely.

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet" She admitted to him. She still eyed at the body bag that held Hunter's body. "The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her." Stiles was indeed right. The Sheriff indeed found the body of the missing girl. She was also killed the same the previous victims were.

"She's one of them. Emily, Hunter... That guy from the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the **threefold** death." She explained to him. Scott looked over at her wide-eyed.

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?"

"Sacrifices. **Human** sacrifices." Stiles told him, looking at him dead in the eyes.


	7. Unleashed Pt 1

At the Animal Clinic, Scott was assisting Dr. Deaton by holding down a dog for an injection while its owner was fretting over the procedure. The dog's name was Bullet. The owner explained that all of his dogs have gun-related names because he is from a military family.

When Scott reached out to touch Bullet, Bullet immediately fell onto his back showing his belly. Almost as if he were submitting. "Looks like he knows who the Alpha is." The owner commented, this surprised Scott, but Deaton seemed more disturbed than anything else.

Outside, the dog owner was having an unsuccessful attempt to get Bullet into his car. Bullet was whining and refusing to get into the car. Instead, the little dog took off down the alleyway. Bullet's owner chased after him. It didn't seem like he could find his dog, until he heard a whining sound fill the air. It was coming from under the dumpster. The owner got on the ground and tried to coax the dog from coming under. But it continued to bark and whine.

Knowing his dog wasn't going to come out from under the dumpster, the owner sighed and reached in get him, but instead he gets bitten and blood wells on his hand. "Bullet, did you seriously just bite me?" However, he had noticed upon looking at his bleeding hand that Bullet was nowhere near the dumpster. Chanting sounds filled the air.

Scott discovered a single mistletoe berry while sifting through a sample of Bullet's stool. Deaton explained. That the plant is poisonous to dogs and humans. Just outside, Scott heard Bullet's barking and went to investigate.

Once he reached the outside, the little dog ran to him and jumped into his arms. While, holding the dog, Scott realized that the owner was missing.

* * *

At school, Ms. Blake found Derek waiting in her classroom. They eyes meet as she picked up a wooden pointer and wielded it awkwardly as a defense. "What do you want? You gonna threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me?" Derek remained silent, "Kill me?"

"I was gonna see if you were okay." Derek said softly.

"Physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this." The woman said awkwardly, "And according to my therapist, it's been debatable for a long time."

"I think you're gonna be okay."

"Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say."

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for mccarthyism?"

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't. It's Stiles you would have to worry about, the girl talks nonstop."

Derek actually laughed, "Believe me I know." He said walking away.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

Derek stopped at the door, "I'm Derek."

"Jennifer." The woman told him.

* * *

"So you and Derek kissed, huh?" Scott noticed Stiles putting the arrowhead it in her backpack. "Could that mean something?" Scott asked Stiles inside the locker room. Stiles rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of subtlety.

"It's all part of the bond and it was in the heat of the moment." She told him in a bored tone.

"So that could mean something."

"I doubt it, I saw him and Ms. Blake earlier having a very pleasant conversation." Stiles informed him. Stiles arrived earlier to ensure that Ms. Blake wasn't going to tell anyone what she saw last night, but when she saw Derek and her talking she quickly backed away. They actually looked like a normal couple rather than one that was consistently fighting off hunters and kanimas. It stuck a chord, but Stiles wasn't going to admit it.

"You sound and," Scott took a step forward and took a sniff of her. Stiles made a 'what the hell' face. "Smell **jealous**." He told her while giving a questioning look,

"Dude, totally uncalled for. I will smack you upside the head with a roll of newspaper." She deflected, "Now onto what happened at the clinic."

"Fine, I won't pester you. But I have no idea what happened to him. I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog." Scott told her.

"Okay." She told him, "Was he, like... could he have been a virgin maybe?" Scott gave her a weird look, "Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?"

Scott shook his head, "No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy." Scott laughed at his own joke. But Stiles looked at him with 'don't even try to funny' look. Scott sighed at his failed attempt to make his friend laugh. "No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just **missing**."

"Missing **and** presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott." She placed her bag inside the locker. "And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay?" She whispered to him, "And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a **threat** to my life." She began to rant. "Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!" She said slamming her locker.

"All right, I'll do it." A voice offered, Stiles ended up shouting and turned around to see Danny, who had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Stiles asked in surprise, it was a known fact that Danny was gay and that fact that he was willing to offer was beyond her.

"Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle." He told her simply.

"Oh. That was so sweet." Stiles told him, but that smirk on his face still hadn't left, "Are you kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding." He told her as if she was stupid, which she was. She should've known better. Danny walked away smiling to himself.

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a girl's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, all right? Sure it goes for the guys too." She shouted at him.

Just then, the door from the changing room opened and Isaac walked in. Coach was already there and noted Isaac's arrival. "Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late."

"Sorry, coach."

"I'll remind you all, cross-country is not **optional** for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season." Coach told them, Stiles looked around and noticed that no one out the team was even close to being fat. Coach must've noticed it as well because he added, "So work on that."

* * *

They were outside now and the sun was shining, along with the birds tweets filling the air. While Stiles was tying her shoes both Ethan and Aiden stood beside her. She found it a bit weird that they were so close to her, but she thought nothing of it. However, she knew something up when Isaac suddenly took a strong hold of her and pulled her away from them, while growing.

"Isaac!" Stiles whispered beside him.

"Stay away from her." Isaac told him, the twins both looked at each other and gave them a smile. A smile that Stiles found very discomforting. Their eyes flashed the Alpha red.

Coach, then blows the whistle for the players to run and the Alpha twins run ahead of everyone else. Stiles noticed the look on Isaac's face as he turned to her.

"Stay here." Isaac said simply, before chasing them not even giving Stiles a chance to stop him. Not a second, later Stiles noticed that Scott took off along as well.

Isaac had them in his sight for a minute until they hit a corner and they disappeared. It wasn't until he was completely around the corner when one of them rammed into him causing him to fall off the path. He quickly tried to get up, but the twins easily have him down.

"Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" Aiden asked his brother, in murderous manner.

"I don't know. Let's count." Ethan told him, but Aiden was punched off Isaac by an incredible force. His jaw was broken.

"That's one." Scott told them. The four werewolves were all wolfed out and ready to fight, when a scream filled the air.

* * *

They ran to find the source, they reached a group of students surrounding the body of Kyle, Bullet's owner. He had been killed in the same manner of the other three, throat cut, bludgeoned and strangled with his dog's leash.

"It's him, isn't it?" Isaac questioned.

The Sheriff suddenly appeared with Tara at his side, "Hey, get out of the way. Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence."

"Back it up everyone!" She directed the group.

Looking at the body, Stiles noticed that it was exactly the same as the others had been killed, "Dad, just come here." The Sheriff followed as they got closer to the body. "It's the same as the others." She told him.

The Sheriff looked back at the body and nodded his head, "Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah?" He told her. "Coach, can you give us a hand here?"

"You heard the man." Coach began to yell at the students, "Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach, he was a senior." Scott called to him.

"Oh." Coach sighed, "He wasn't on the team, was he?"

They were all forced to head back to the school. Stiles had managed to catch with Isaac and Scott. "You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked them. The trio looked over and see that the twins and saw that they had unreadable expressions.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles told them.

Isaac disagreed, "No, no, they knew." Isaac told her.

Stiles shook her head, "The kid was **strangled** with a garrote, all right?" She told them, "Am I the only one recognizing the **lack** of "werewolfitude" in these murders?"

"Oh, you think it's a **coincidence** they turn up and then people start dying? Oh and were targeting you." Isaac snipped at her.

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them. I doubt they would've done something in public." Stiles told him. "Scott?" Scott gave them both questioning looks. He realized he was in the midst of a debate.

"How 'bout you?" Isaac asked him.

"I don't know yet." Scott answered simply. He really just didn't want to have to choose sides. Stiles smacked him in the arm.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles asked in a disapproving manner.

"Well, he's got a point." Scott admitted. There was a look of disdain on Stiles' face. "Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?" He asked her.

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay?" She pointed out, "Hair **literally** grows from your cheeks and then will **immediately** disappear," She added, "And if I were to **stab** you, it would just **magically** heal, but you're telling me right now that you're having **trouble** grasping human sacrifices?" She asked in disbelief.

Scott sighed knowing that Stiles had a point too. "That's a good point too." Scott told Isaac, but that still didn't change Isaac's attitude towards the whole thing.

"I don't care." He told them blankly. "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too."

* * *

At the loft, Derek's sister, Cora was in the middle of her workout session. She was doing pulls-up, before she dropped to the floor doing push-up. Derek entered the room and noticed that Cora was overdoing it.

"You're not done healing." Derek told her. There had been tension between them.

"Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around." She shot at him continuing to do her push-ups. Derek, then walked over to her and kicked her hand out from under her and she tumbled to the floor.

"Then sit." He told her.

"Are you gonna help me go after them?" Cora asked him, but Derek doesn't answer her. This irritated her. She made a scoffing noise. "Come on, fight back! I came back for this?" She yelled at him. Derek still doesn't reply and that just made her even angrier.

"I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales with a mate, was building a pack." She yelled at him. But Derek remained neutral. "Do you know how long I **waited** to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it **felt** to find out you were **alive**?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Derek told her. Before she could respond an alarming sound filled the air.

"What's that?" She asked, looking over a red light that was flashing.

"Trouble."

She made a growling noise towards the door ignoring Derek's protests. Kali and Ennis, the orderly from the hospital, showed up at the door already in their wolf forms. The four begin to fight. But it doesn't last long. Cora faced with Ennis only to have herself get pinned down with him on top of her. Kali went for Derek, she managed to break off a steel pipe and stab it through Derek's chest.

Deucalion appeared at the door of the loft. "Everybody done? 'Cause just **listening** to that was **exhausting**." He said smoothly, "So... Let's chat."

* * *

Allison fell asleep in Ms. Morrell's French class. Allison was dreaming of her mother, who was yelling at her and snapped herself awake. She noticed that Ms. Morrell was standing over her desk. The bell rang for the dismissal of the class, but Allison stayed behind to talk to her teacher about the events that happened at the vault. "You're starting to concern me, Allison. Maybe we should chat in the guidance office sometime." Mrs. Morrell told her.

"Or maybe you should tell me what you were doing at the bank the other night." Allison countered.

"Maybe you should tell me what **you** were doing there." Ms. Morrell told her. Her facial expression didn't change at all. It was clear that neither one of them was willing to share information with each other. "Looks like we have a situation here." The teacher told her, "Tell you what, give me the French word for it that's the same in English, and you can avoid lunchtime detention."

Allison didn't have an answer and ended up getting the detention.

Mr. Harris was teaching Inertia vs. Momentum. Scott was trying to convince Isaac to wait to confront the Alpha twins but Isaac was still reeling. Isaac then excused himself to the bathroom, which Mr. Harris allowed, but when Scott tried to go as well Mr. Harris doesn't let him.

In the hallway, Isaac gets confronted by the twins but not in a way that he expected. To his surprise Aiden begins beating Ethan, slamming his head into the locker and then throwing him at Isaac's feet. When Harris and the class spill into the hallway, Ethan blamed his injuries on Isaac.

* * *

Back at the loft, Deucalion made his way in. For someone, who was blind he didn't have a hard time walking through the loft without a problem. "Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..."

Kali still held onto that bar that was still penetrating Derek's chest. "This is me being gentle." She commented, before twisting it around. Derek made a groaning noise, but he could still see that Cora was still in Ennis' grip.

"Let... let her go." He managed to get out. Deucalion gave a smile, before signaling Ennis to let her go.

"See? We're not unreasonable." He told him.

"What do you want?" Derek managed to get out. "You want to kill me?"

Deucalion chuckled at the thought, "You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle." Deucalion told him, before kneeling to his level. "I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact..." Deucalion removed the sunglasses he was wearing. "I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have."

Derek looked up at the man's face. His eyes revealing to be Alpha red as well, but they were cloudy.

* * *

Back at school Scott attempted keep Isaac calm. "Don't let it bother you. It's just lunchtime detention. If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you."

"It's not just me." Isaac told him and looked over to see Aiden flirting with Landon, thanks to their enhanced hearing they hear the entire conversation.

"What about tonight?" Aiden asked Landon by his locker. Landon gave him a smile.

"Nope. Studying." Landon told him placing a book into the locker.

"I could help you." Aiden offered, but Landon simply laughed at the statement.

"Do you have an IQ higher than 170?" Landon questioned him.

"Okay. You could help me." Landon made a scoffed noise, while rolling his eyes.

"Tonight then?" Aiden asked.

Isaac stopped listening and noticed the stoned expression on Scott's face. Scott noticed that Isaac was looking at him. "What?"

"Now they're getting to you." Isaac told him.

* * *

Stiles was totally skipping school right now. She was at the hospital and tried to get information from the girl who found the body. Turned out it was Kyle's girlfriend, Ashley. She had finished crying and Stiles walked over to the girl nervously.

"Um, hi, Ashley. Hi. Can I talk to you just for one sec?" She asked the girl. The girl simply nodded her head, "Sorry. I just need to ask you something really quick, and it's gonna sound really **unbelievably** insensitive, so I apologize in advance." She explained to her. "Um... Was Kyle a virgin?" She asked her.

Ashley made a displeasuring face. "What?"

"Your boyfriend, was he a virgin, or did you guys…I swear I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." She told her.

Stiles was afraid that Ashley was going to yell at her. But Ashley just sighed and looked at her. "No. He wasn't a virgin." She told her and walked away.

Stiles was about to leave, but her father appeared out of nowhere, "Have you completely lost your mind?" He yelled at her, pulling her by the arm. "I've got **four** murders, Stiles. You see those men in there?" He pointed down the hall to men that wore black suits. "That's the FBI. They're pulling together a task force to help because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on our hands. You get that?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes, dad. I get that."

"Then what are you doing?" The Sheriff questioned.

"I'm trying to find a **pattern**."

* * *

"You're killing him!" Cora shouted at them. Kali still hadn't removed the steel pipe from Derek and Kali had this look on her face like she wasn't going to anytime soon.

"Not yet, little sister." Kali told her, looking at her. "But I could." Derek made a coughing noise. Kali had a smile on her face. "Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point." She advised Deucalion.

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack." He said with a laugh, "Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you."

"Not interested." Derek told him.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." The man said wearily.

"You want me to... Kill my own pack." Derek told him, letting him know he knew Deucalion's plan already.

"No." Deucalion explained, "I want you to kill **one** of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own."

Kali laughed at the memory, "Liberating." She told him.

"Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of **maladjusted** teenagers bound to become a **liability**?" Deucalion asked, "Don't think they won't because they will. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now."

* * *

It's lunch time detention with Mr. Harris, who paired up students for some school work. "The two of you will wash all the boards in this hall." He pointed at two students, "Reshelving the library." He pointed at another pair, "Restocking the janitor's closet." He pointed at Isaac and Allison.

They both looked at each other worried expressions. After, all they hadn't talked since she stabbed him with those knives those months ago.

Isaac walked over to the teacher's desk, "Um... Does it have to be with her?" He asked him quietly looking over at Allison.

"Now that I know you prefer not to... Yes." Mr. Harris told him with a smirk, "You have to be with her."

"Great." Isaac mumbled.

* * *

Stiles was looking at a memorial that had been set up at Kyle's locker. Out of nowhere, Boyd approached and pined up an Air Force ROTC patch attached to a note card with "_Crossed Into the Blue"_ written in sharpie.

"Whoa. Hey, Boyd!" Stiles greeted him, "I didn't know you were back at school."

"Yeah, I would have told you, but we're not actually friends." Boyd told her glumly.

"Oh, right." Stiles nodded. Boyd was right, they were try on opposite sides before the summer. "Hey, so did you, uh... so did you know Kyle?"

"Yeah, we were in junior R.O.T.C. together."

"So you two were friends, then?" She prompted.

Boyd shook his head, "I only had **one** friend. She's dead too." That hit Stiles like a wave. She remembered how Boyd would sit at lunch by himself before he ever joined Derek's pack. He was alone, but when he joined the pack, he had something close to friendship despite the murderous want to kill, but they became somewhat allies.

Without, thinking Stiles wrapped her arms around him into a hug. This caught Boyd off guard, but he didn't bring himself to hug her back. However, he did realize that Stiles hadn't exactly let him go either. He cleared his throat as if to signal his uncomfortableness.

"Oh, sorry." Stiles told him, before letting him go. Boyd gave her a weak smile and walked away. He wasn't going to admit that being hugged from his Alpha's mate made him feel a bit better.

* * *

Allison and Isaac were in the janitor closet restocking it. They were working in silence, but Allison noticed Isaac's edgy body behavior, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just..." Isaac looked over at the opened janitor's door before shelving again. "Not a big fan of small spaces." That will happen, when you spent your life in a freezer.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Do you have to?" He grunted, he still hadn't forgiven for what happened at the warehouse with Gerard.

"I guess not. I'm gonna ask anyway." She told him, ignoring his don't talk to me attitude, "Did you tell anyone that I was at school the other night?"

"Was I supposed to?" He questioned confused.

Allison laughed, "It would make me really happy if you didn't."

"Yeah, well... Your happiness really isn't a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me... 20 times... With knives." He reminded her.

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers." She corrected him.

"Was that... was that an apology?"

"Would you accept an apology?"

The sound of the janitor's door slammed shut and Isaac was the first to reach over and attempt to open it, but it didn't work. "Uh, maybe it locked from the outside." She suggested clearly seeing Isaac about to go in panic mode. But Isaac continued to push on the door.

"No, there's something against it." He gritted. He continued pushing and didn't seem to stop.

"Okay, uh, all right. Just relax." Allison advised when Isaac's breathing began to pick up pace. But Isaac didn't relax at all. He went from pushing onto the door to punching it continuously. His mind flashed to the memories of his father locking him in the freezer and caused him to shift halfway into his wolf.


	8. Unleashed Pt 2

Isaac was ready to attack Allison when the door suddenly flew opened and Scott pulled Isaac outside. He roared his name and Isaac calmed down and began to apologize. "I'm so sorry." He told him. He stayed on the floor, trying to regain his control.

"It's not his fault." Allison told Scott.

Scott agreed with her, "I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry." He was talking about Ethan and Aiden, "They want to get someone **hurt**."

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac questioned.

"We're going to get them angry." Scott told them. "Really angry."

* * *

Stiles was outside with Landon, hoping that maybe he had some insight on the sacrifices. She knew Landon was smart, but the guy had the tendency of acting like an idiot for appearances. Honestly, it annoyed the hell out of her. "You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a **child** every day?" She told him, "That's every day a dead baby, Landon, every day!" She exclaimed as they walked, "Hey, you want to know what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh, no, wait, that's every day, because every day is dead baby day, yay!" She added with sarcasm.

"Why are you telling me this?" He questioned her.

"Because Scott's dealing with the Alpha twins." She told him waving her arms around, but the clear look of confusion told her he had no idea what she was talking about, "You don't know about the twins?"

"Alphas?"

"Ethan and Aiden."

"Oh, yeah." Landon told her, "Yeah, I knew that." He lied.

"So look, here's what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right?" She reasoned to him. "So maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know, maybe it's three people who own little dogs."

"I own a little dog." Landon reminded her. He could clearly see the message that was written on Stiles' face. "I am not getting rid of my dog!" He told her.

"Would you just think about getting rid of your little dog?" She asked him.

"No." He told her before walking away leaving her behind. He quickly turned back to her. "And by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a **single** data point, so stop trying."

"I'm just supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then?" Stiles countered at him, "Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me? Die, in just a hideously awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat-cutting kind of way."

"Maybe it's not your job." Landon told her, "You said it yourself, they were strangled with a garrote. That's a **human** thing to do, so... Maybe just leave the figuring it out part to someone **human**."

"You mean someone like my dad?"

"Yes, dumbass." Then he walked away.

* * *

Allison and Isaac were by the twins' motorcycle. "How long is this gonna take?" Isaac asked her. Allison was busy hot-wiring one of the bikes. When the engine started up Isaac got on the bike. "Try not to crash." Allison advised him.

"Been there, done that." Isaac told her. Allison took a picture and sent it to Scott.

Back inside the school, Scott entered the class and got the picture. He noticed Ethan and Aiden at the class and sat right beside Ethan. "Okay, everyone. I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too." Jennifer told them.

But Scott wasn't paying attention. Instead Scott began pulling out a piece of the motorcycle. He spun the wheel around his finger. This caught both twins' attention. "Looks kind of important." Scott told them. He then pulled out a long strip and placed in on his desk. "I have no idea what that thing does."

Just outside the classroom, they hear the sound of a motorcycle in the halls. It's Isaac revving down the hall. Aiden quickly left the room.

"Wait. Aiden, don't!" Ethan shouted, but Aiden didn't come back.

Out in the hall, Aiden came face to face with Isaac. He managed to stop Isaac from getting any farther. "Get off my bike!" Aiden yelled at him. Isaac took off the helmet in a calm manner.

"No problem." Isaac told him. He handed him and the helmet and flipped himself over Aiden's shoulder, joining the crowd that was now forming in the hallway.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ms. Blake said breaking from the group. "You realize this is gonna result in a suspension."

Aiden and Ethan looked over at Allison, Scott, and Isaac. The trio had a look of satisfaction on their faces, while the twins gave them glares.

* * *

Once again Stiles wasn't at school anymore. Granted she wasn't exactly skipping this time. She was actually at the animal clinic. She hoped that Deaton may have some insight as to what was going on.

"You're out of school early." Deaton commented.

"Yeah, free period, actually." She explained for no real reason. "Um, I was just headed home to see my dad. I guess you probably heard people are kind of getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out." She explained to him. There was no way she wanted to endanger her father's job. Not again.

"I gathered as much from the sheriff title." Deaton told her casually. She ignored the mocking tone in his voice.

"Anyway you know, but it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. Lack of knowledge of the supernatural and all. So I started thinking and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information." She told him. Deaton remained unfazed by her, but Stiles continued on. "Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here." This time Deaton looked at her. "You." She said in a strong voice.

* * *

Back at the loft, the steel pipe was still embedded in Derek. "See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple." Deucalion began to explain, "We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas tried to kill me, but I killed him and killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do." A smile played on his face. "His power was **added** to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I **tested** this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all."

Derek remained quiet. He wasn't convinced at all and nothing that Deucalion was saying otherwise was going to convince him. Deucalion lifted up Derek's head.

"You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother." Deucalion said to him, "You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did."

Deucalion walked over to the window of the loft. "I know you." Derek grunted, "I know what you are. You're a fanatic."

Deucalion turned around at the assumption. "Know me?" He questioned. Just outside the loft, the clouds began to darken. "You've **never** seen anything like me." Deucalion claimed, "I am the Alpha of alphas." A roll of thunder filled the air. "I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" It thundered again and Deucalion's glasses cracked.

"Hate it when that happens." Deucalion commented. He began walking his way out the loft. Kali removed the steel pipe and Derek fell to the floor.

"Oh and Derek, please think about what I said. I'd hate for things to get more **personal** than they already are." Deucalion told him. Derek could hear Kali's laugh.

"Listen to him, Derek. Because I can't promise your mate will get just a handshake." Kali warned him.

* * *

Landon was drawing a tree with a pen; black and barren branches bend and twist across the page. Danny appeared and commented on how good his drawing is and told him should be in art class. But Landon was distracted and it wasn't until Danny then pointed out that he was in the music classroom. Landon looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by students with various instruments. Danny held a trumpet.

Landon had no idea how he got there. Someone shouted "15 minutes". Danny explained that they've waited for the teacher for 15 minutes and can now leave because he didn't show up.

The class leaves, but Landon gets drawn to a phone that was propped up on the piano. He saw that it was still recording and hits playback. It's of the teacher playing at first it seemed normal, but then a discordant note filled the air and there was silence.

It didn't last long because Landon begins to hear chanting on the recording. A chill ran down his spine.

* * *

At the clinic, Stiles explained her findings to Deaton. "All these symbols and things... the triskeles, the bank logo, the Mountain ash... all of it is from the Celtic druids." She explained while pacing in the examination room.

"And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the lindow man? 2,000-year-old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was."

"Mistletoe." Deaton said knowingly.

"I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I?" She asked in a huff. "Then why aren't you telling us?" She asked.

"Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away. Denying it. Lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit." Deaton told her.

"All right, so this guy... is he a druid?" She asked leaning onto the table.

"No. It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word "druid" means in Gaelic?"

"Not a clue."

""Wise oak." The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

"Yeah, well, this one is." Her phone vibrated she noticed that it was Landon, "Hey, I can't talk right now." She began to tell him, "Wait, what?"

* * *

Stiles and Deaton met with Landon in the music room. "Are you sure he's missing?" She asked him. They had finished listening to the recording with the chanting.

"Not just missing. Taken." Landon told her. They quickly began searching the room.

"Can we get a copy of this?" Deaton asked. Stiles could tell that Deaton knew more than he was letting on.

"Hey, doc, any help would be, you know, helpful." She told him shuffling through the teacher's desk.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors..." Deaton explained.

"Warrior, could that also be like a soldier?" Stiles asked. Deaton nodded. "Kyle was in R.O.T.C. with Boyd. That's got to be it. That's the pattern." She realized.

"Where's Boyd now?" Deaton asked.

"He's probably home by now." She quickly pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna try and get him on the phone."

Deaton noticed that Landon had expression on his face. "Landon is something wrong?"

"I just thought of someone else with a military connection." He told him.

"Who?"

"It's sitting right on his desk... the west point honor code." In his classroom, Mr. Harris was grading papers when he began to hear chanting surrounding him.

* * *

In the school hallway, Isaac and Scott were making their way to leave. "Yeah, I wish I could have seen their faces. They look seriously pissed?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." He and Isaac shared a laugh, before they realized that both Ethan and Aiden were waiting for them at the end of the hall. They both wore equally pissed off looks. "Kind of like that"

At the end of the hall, twins began to merge together into one large Alpha. The mega Alpha lets out a huge roar. Scott looked ready to dip out, while Isaac was already for taking them on. "We can take him." Isaac told Scott, but with another roar and the being coming towards them.

"Are you kidding?" Scott questioned him. Scott grabbed Isaac as they began to run. They didn't get far because they were suddenly grabbed from behind and hoisted into the air. The Voltron Alpha threw them down the hall. Just when Scott and Isaac thought they were done for, Deucalion appeared.

The boys demerged and looked shamefaced. Deucalion walked in their direction while removing the cap from his cane revealing a small knife in the handle. He swept it quickly at the twins cutting both on the cheek in one swipe. He then walked away, while the twins followed in silence.

"Who the hell is that?" Isaac questioned.

"Deucalion."

* * *

In the Mr. Harris' classroom, Deaton, Landon, and Stiles were looking for clues. It seemed that the man had disappeared. "This is just one of many possibilities." Deaton explained to them as they searched his desk. "He could have simply left for the day."

"Yeah, well..." Stiles said noticing the papers that were left behind. "Not without this."

"What?"

"This test is graded "R."" She told him, Landon also stood beside her and noticed that there were other tests graded with other letters.

"This one's an "H."" Landon told them. They quickly laid out the other tests. Deaton realized that they were spelled a word he was familiar with.

"Stiles, you remember I told you "druid" is the Gaelic word for "wise oak"?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah."

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well... Darach." Stiles and Landon down right at the test papers and saw that it was exactly what they had spelt out.

* * *

The night had fallen and there was a storm outside. Isaac had returned to the loft, only for Derek not even to acknowledge his presences. But Derek was doing something else. "Is this because I let them get close to her?" Isaac questioned. "I got her away from them." Derek shook his head. Derek was grateful, that Isaac managed to stop the twins from harming Stiles, but he couldn't risk killing any of his betas either.

Derek wasn't even facing him. "It's just not gonna work with both of you here. I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out tonight."

Isaac scoffed at the statement, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else." Derek deadpanned.

A roll of thunder and lightning filled the loft. Isaac clearly wasn't understanding what was going on. The loft had plenty of space. "Did I do something wrong, Derek?"

There was another roll and Derek turned his attention to the young werewolf. "You're doing something wrong right now by not **leaving**." Derek told him.

"Oh, come on."

"Just get out."

"Derek, please."

"Go!" Derek shouted. He then threw a cup at Isaac that nearly missed his head. Nearly in tears, Isaac quickly left without a word. In the darkness, Cora heard the exchange.

At the McCall house, Scott was working on his homework when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Scott called out thinking it was his mother, but when he turned around he saw it was Isaac dripping wet from rain.

"I-I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

* * *

In the pouring rain, Adrian Harris was tied to a tree. There was a garrote wrapped around his neck with a stick attached to it. "Please! Don't do this!" The man begged into the air. The chanting was still going on.

"I did what you asked. I did everything! They... they'll figure this out! And they're gonna find you. You still need me!" He yelled out into the darkness. With that, the killer twisted the stick, tightening the garrote around Harris neck, apparently killing him.

* * *

Cora was seated on the stairs, while Derek was at the metal table, when Stiles came the loft. Derek thought that maybe she wanted to talk about what happened at the school, but one look at her told him that she wasn't there for that.

She wore an outraged expression and was soaked from the rain, having leaving her home in her rage. Scott had told her what happened with Derek and Isaac. She stomped her way towards him, with her face scowling. "You!" She yelled at him, once she was up close. "What the hell is your problem?" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What are you-" Derek asked, but then Stiles hit him in the head with a rolled up newspaper. His eyes flashed the Alpha red and he made a growl from his throat, but Stiles didn't flinch at all.

"He **protected** me and yet you still kicked him out." She clutched.

"I have a reason." Derek said through his teeth.

"And what reason is that, huh? Not enough space here." She waved around the loft making her point. "There's enough space here for a damn party." She yelled.

"I don't appreciate you coming in here assaulting me."

"I don't appreciate you, having him sleep on the **floor**, or having him keep his clothes in his **locker**." She spewed, "What I don't appreciate more is you throwing a cup at him." She shot back, "You did **exactly** what his father did to him, only you didn't lock him in a damn freezer."

"What I do to **my** pack is none of your business." Derek told her. Stiles took a step back, but quickly recovered.

"It becomes my business, when one of them comes asking for a place to stay. God, you couldn't even wait till he had a place? You kicked him out in the damn rain."

"You need to leave."

"Have you checked on Boyd?" She questioned him, completely ignoring the demand. "He looked like crap ever since he got back. Aren't you supposed to comfort the pack or something?"

"Get out."

"No way!" She declared, "Not until you actually talk to someone and stop pushing people away."

"Stiles, I'm warning you," Derek seethed, stepping closer to her. "Get out, before I throw you out."

"Fine." Stiles told him and backed away. Clearly, he wasn't going to tell her anything. She made it to the door and opened it before she turned back to him. "Congratulations you officially suck." She stepped out slamming the door.

There was a moment of silence, before Derek or Cora could say anything. The storm had calmed down some. Cora broke the silence. "Was that her?"

"Yeah."


	9. Frayed Pt 1

The cross-country team was on its way for a meet. But many things were coming into play. They were stuck on a desert highway, due to some horrible traffic, in a bus where there were five werewolves and a human were reeling over what happened the night before.

"Stop thinking about it, man." Isaac hissed at Boyd.

"Like, you're not thinking about it too?" Boyd shot at him.

"I'm trying not to, but your non-stop stewing beside me isn't exactly helping. So do us a favor and stop." Isaac told him.

"I can't."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it either." Isaac told him, Boyd switched his gaze from Isaac to Ethan, who was sitting next to Danny across the aisle from them.

"You sure about that?" Boyd questioned.

On the other side of the bus, Danny noticed that Ethan was checking his phone over and over again. "Everything okay?" Danny asked him, while Ethan checked his phone once more.

"Yeah." Ethan slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Why?"

"You checked your phone three times in the last five minutes." Danny told him.

"Waiting for a message."

"Anything important?"

"No." Ethan lied. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen once more when Danny wasn't paying attention, "Nothing." He mumbled.

In the back of the Scott and Stiles shared a seat. Stiles was trying to go over PSAT words with Scott, but it clear that the werewolf kept dazing off elsewhere. "Scotty?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and gets Scott's attention. "Still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry." Scott told her. Stiles knew it was B.S. clearly her friend wasn't fine. "Uh, what's the word?"

"Incongruous."

Scott didn't have a clue, "Um, can you use it in a sentence?"

"Yes. Yes, I can." She said. "It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened..." Stiles could feel the anger in her reach to the surface, but she quickly pushed it back down, "Incongruous."

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd."

"Perfect. Okay, next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun." The word wasn't on the ipad she held, but they still hadn't talked about what she had found. Scott didn't respond to it. "We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not? Next word... Intransigent."

"Stubborn, obstinate." Scott gritted. The bus then hit a bump in the road and Scott winced in pain. He tried to hide it from Stiles, but the girl saw the pained expression on his face.

"We shouldn't have come." Stiles told him as Scott leaned against the window. "I knew it. We shouldn't have come."

"We had to." Scott told her, "Safety in numbers."

"There's also **death** in numbers." She told him, "It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery." Scott made another groaning sound, "All right, Scott, I'm telling coach that..." She stood to get up only to have Scott pull her back down.

"I'm all right." He assured her.

"Well, you don't look all right" She pointed at the blood soaked shirt, "Would you just let me see it?"

Scott refused, "I'm fine."

"Don't bulldoody me. Just let me see it, okay?" She pressed. Scott gave in and lifted up the side of his shirt. There were three deep scratches on the other side of his torso of where he was first bitten. The wound was bleeding.

"Oh, dude..." Stiles whined. It wasn't the sight she was really whining at, it more of the fact, that he was trying to hide it from her.

"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott told her. Stiles looked up over at Isaac and Boyd who were a few rows a head of them.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" She questioned. But Scott didn't answer her question. He placed his head back on the window.

"I can't believe he's **dead."** Scott said. Stiles could clearly hear him. "I can't believe Derek's dead." Stiles tried not to think about it.

* * *

Allison was in her car with Landon. "Am I getting too close?" She questioned him. "I'm getting way too close, aren't I?"

Landon looked up from the book he was reading, "That depends. Are you just **following** the bus, or are you planning on **mounting** it at some point?"

"Yeah, I should back off."

"That would also depend on what you should back from. The bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Landon questioned.

"Well, after it happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Allison told him. Landon made a "Mhmm" sound almost as if he didn't believe her. Allison could hear the voice of doubt, "And by the way, this all started when **he** came knocking at my door." She informed him.

"For what?"

FLASHBACK (Before the Battle)

Scott is at the Argent apartment where he is holding arrow he found at the school. "I found it outside of the school, right where Isaac got Boyd and Cora to turn back."

Allison is sitting on her bed with a complete poker face on. "Could be from the archery team." She tells him with a straight face.

Scott's face breaks into a smile, "We don't have an archery team." He tells her. "And even if we did, they probably wouldn't be using military grade armor-piercing titanium arrowheads." Scott tells her. "I looked it up."

"Could be my dad's" She insinuates.

Scott knew that Allison wasn't going to admit that she was there that night at the school. "I thought you guys had some kind of agreement where you both stay out of all this."

"Is that why you came here?" She questions from her bed.

"No."

"Okay." She gets up in front of him. "Well, I can take care of myself." She states.

"I know. But these guys, they're pretty terrifying. Plus, they have some serious advantages, like superhuman strength."

"You're pretty strong, and I can handle you." She says with a smile playing on her lips. Scott gives her a doubtful look. "Are you saying I wouldn't have a chance against you?" She questions.

"I didn't say that." Scott counters.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm good with a bow and arrow." She steps closer into his personal space.

"Okay, well, what if you didn't have it?" Scott counters. "I still have super strength."

"I have skills and training. Plus, I'm smarter."

"I'm faster."

"Prove it." They end up sparing with Scott being able to deflect her attacks easily. They end up face to face. "You can let go now." She tells him.

"I'm sorry." Scott lets her go. Allison shakes her head.

"Don't... don't apologize." She tells him, "You're right."

Scott could tell in some way that he probably has hurt her ego if anything else. "Allison, the twins were just messing with us. I've seen the others." He explains to her. "I'm not telling you this because I don't think you couldn't easily kick my ass if you wanted to. I'm telling this because they scare the hell out of me. And they should scare you too." He tells her before leaving.

* * *

In the elevator leaving the Argent's apartment, Scott has a run-in with Deucalion. "Going down?" Deucalion questions. Scott already has his claws out ready to fight the man. The man doesn't seem to be impressed at all. "Come on, Scott, put those away. I'd have to be blind, deaf, **and** quadriplegic for you to be an actual threat." He tells him simply, "Or maybe you should take a chance. Your heartbeat's steady. You might be afraid of me, but you're controlling it. Maybe you'd actually rise to the occasion, become an Alpha by killing one."

"I'm not like you." Scott growls at him. "I don't have to kill people."

"Hm. Not yet." Deucalion says with a smile, "But situations come about, situations where you realize the only way to protect one person is to kill another."

"You wanna threaten me?" Scott questions, "Is that why you're here?"

"No. I live here."

"What?" Scott asks dumbfounded.

"I live here." He repeats, "It's a great building and the neighbors are surprisingly friendly."

"What do you want?"

"I want to see what you're made of." Deucalion tells him as Scott leaves the elevator.

* * *

Scott rushes over to Derek's loft with Stiles. At first, she was against going, but when Scott told her that he found out where the Alpha Pack, she immediately hopped on board. They didn't even bother knocking on the door and open up the loft door. Derek's pack is already there.

"Scott knows where they are." She says.

"Same building as the Argents, we know. And what are you doing here?" Derek questions her, not even making eye contact. Stiles notices the sour expression on his face and completely ignores his question.

"How did you guys know?" She asks.

"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd says.

"Then they **want** you to know." Scott realizes.

"Or more likely, they just don't care." Peters includes.

Both Scott and Stiles walk over to the table, where they notice that there were some detailed plans all around it. "What is this?" Stiles questions.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter tells her with a hint of sass. "The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike."

Stiles looks at all the werewolves with disbelief, "You're going after them." She says looking at Derek.

"Tomorrow." He says and looks over at Scott "And you're gonna help us."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The werewolves and Stiles were not the only ones that were in a sour mode. Coach Finstock was as well, but only to another student, "Jared, again, car sick? Every ti... how do you even get on the bus?" He questioned the student.

Jared looked an uneasy due to the fact that he knew Finstock was going to yell at him and due to the carsickness. He tried to look away, "Look at me. No, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes... keep your eyes on the horizon." Finstock instructed him. He looked over in the back and noticed that Scott wore the same expression. "McCall, not you too." Coach flinched.

"No, coach, I'm good." Scott yelled from the back.

"Scott, you're **still** bleeding again." Stiles hissed at him. "And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that bleeding means not healing, like, at all."

"He's listening." Scott noticed that Ethan was prying in on their conversation in a discreet manner. Stiles looked ahead and could see that Ethan had his ear facing their direction.

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles questioned, immediately starting to worry.

"Not in front of this many people." Scott breathed in a labored breath. Stiles looked over at Isaac and Boyd. The two werewolves' body language seemed to have become stiffen.

"Would that include the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?"

"No, they won't. Not here."

"Okay, well, what if they do?" She asked him, "Are you gonna stop 'em?" She didn't want Scott to put himself in more danger than he already was.

"If I have to." Scott claimed.

FLASHBACK (Before the Battle)

Derek apparently already has a plan on how they are going to get the Alphas. "They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." He tells them.

"So kill them first," Stiles realizes, "That's the plan?" She questions him, but Derek doesn't even bother replying. They haven't talked since Derek kicked Isaac out.

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd states.

"Why is the default plan **always** murder?" Scott questions, "Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"I'm with Scott on this. I can come up with a plan that doesn't involve **bloodshed**." Stiles tells them. "Just give me a couple of hours." Before Derek could say anything about her involvement, Peter jumps in.

"You two never get tired of being so **blandly** moral, do you?" He questions them.

"Not all of us can be **psychotic."** Stiles shoots at him. Peter seems pleased at Stiles' comment.

"Not that I disagree with them." Peter looks over at Stiles, who quickly cuts off the gaze.

"I do." Cora cuts in, "Why do we need them? He's just a kid and she's a hostage waiting to happen." She tilts her head over in Stiles and Scott's direction. Stiles makes an offended face.

"The kid helped save your life." Derek points at Scott, "Along with my idiotic mate-"

"One shot at a time please." Stiles cuts in.

"Who isn't going to be there." Derek locks eyes with Stiles. Stiles shrugs her shoulders. "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Derek tells Cora.

"You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott expresses.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora explains.

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd states.

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a **hydra**." Stiles points out, "And like Scott says, they're all alphas."

"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek voices to them.

"Let's hope so." Peter tells them, "Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" Peter looks over at Scott.

"Two more grew back in its place." Scott tells him.

"Somebody's been doing their summer reading." Peter comments.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"So is that whole "not let them out of your sight" thing literal or more like a general rule?" Landon asked in the quiet car.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"You're running on fumes." Landon told her, pointing at the gas gauge. The marker on was on the letter "E". At the least the light wasn't on yet. Allison made a 'ugh' sound.

"Yeah." Landon agreed with the reaction, "And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota."

"What if we stop?" Allison questioned.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Landon questioned her. "I mean, so we lose them. We know where they're headed."

"You didn't see what happened." Allison commented.

"I know who started it."

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Allison questioned him.

"Aiden?" He questioned and then it hits him, "Whoa, hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole little road trip thing?" He questioned her, but Allison reminded poker-faced. "Oh, my gosh. You're keeping an eye on them **and** me."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" She questioned with a raising brow.

"I'm appalled by the insinuation." Landon deflected.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." He lied. There was something going between him and the Alpha twin.

* * *

Isaac looked out the window of the bus. They hadn't moved much, but he could see what was causing the hold up. "There's a jackknifed tractor a few Miles ahead. Could miss the meet." He informed Boyd, but it didn't seem like the werewolf was listening. Isaac looked down and noticed that Boyd had his claws out. "Boyd? What..."

Isaac wasn't the only to notice Boyd's sudden change in body language. In the back, Scott could tell that something was going to happen. He tried to get pass Stiles to get to the middle.

"Scott? She questioned as he pushed pass her, "Where are you going?"

"Boyd." Scott said, "He's gonna do something."

* * *

At the abandoned mall, Cora was at the spot were Derek and Ennis had fallen. She thought she was by herself when Peter suddenly appeared. She made a face. "It's just me, your Uncle, Uncle Peter." Peter told her, with his hands held up in a defensive manner.

"Uncle Peter who killed Sister Laura." She shot at him. She glared at him.

"Mm, not my finest hour, no. But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member." Peter told her, "Did Derek mention that he killed me too. Slashed my throat, ear to ear."

"Maybe if you hadn't scratched up his mate it would've been a lot less brutal. If even he hadn't does it mean I should trust you?"

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you." Peter informed her, Cora gave him a suspicious look, but Peter gave her one as well.

"You've known me for 17 years."

"I knew you for 11, leaving the last 6 **unaccounted** for." Peter corrected her, "And I'm not particularly **fond** of things unaccounted."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you... wondering where the bodies went." They looked at the spot that was vacant. "Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push himself up off the floor and walk out, leaving the two of us standing here to answer the all-important question."

"Which one?"

* * *

FLASHBACK (Before the Battle)

Scott tells Deaton about the problem. He really didn't want to have to kill people. It just wasn't in his nature. "I don't know what else to do." He told the vet. "Do I keep trying to get them to listen to me? Do I tell Derek that he's gonna get them all killed?" Stiles places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It seems to work.

"Ms. Stilinski, I do hope that you don't plan on getting involved with a wolf fight." Deaton comments.

"Don't worry, both Derek and Scott here threaten to end me if I do." She tells him. "I think the real question he wants to ask doc, is how do we stop them?" Stiles asks. Deaton gives them a perturbed look.

"Don't stop them." Deaton tells Scott. "**Lead** them."

END FLASHBACK

Just as Boyd was about ready to attack, he felt someone hold him back. In a growling manner, he turned around and saw that it was Scott. "Let go." Boyd growled at him.

"You got a plan." Scott stated, "Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?" He questioned him.

"I don't care."

"I do and so does Stiles. The last thing we both need right now another one of ours dead." Scott winced. The pain in torso continued to hurt.

Isaac noticed the pained expression and saw the blood that was seeping through the shirt. "Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt."

"I'm fine." Scott managed, "Give us a chance to figure something out." They looked over at Stiles, who wasn't paying attention to them. However, they did notice that she had a mournful look on her face.

"Okay." Boyd commented. He agreed not only for Scott's sake, but for his late Alpha's mate. She may have put on an appearance for them, but they all knew she was hurting in more ways than one. "Just make sure she doesn't lose it." Scott nodded and made his back to Stiles.

Stiles noticed that Scott was making his way back over to her and quickly puts back her brave face. "Crisis averted?" She asked and Scott nodded his head. "Okay, good. Because I think something is up." Stiles informed him. Scott looked at her in a 'what now' manner. "Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. I don't know, what it is, but it could be a signal or something evil though, I can tell. I have a very **perceptive** eye for evil."

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott commented.

"Yeah, neither do I." She pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna see what he's waiting for."

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned her.

"I'm gonna ask." She said simply and began texting Danny. At first, Danny refused to even help Stiles and even shot her a look. She shot one back at him. When Danny suddenly began to refuse to respond to her texts it resulted in Danny getting a ridiculous amount of text alerts, typing and beeping.

"Something wrong?" Ethan questioned, noticing the non-stop sounds of notification sounds coming from Danny.

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing about you." Danny admitted. Ethan shot a glance over at Scott and Stiles, who ducked behind the seat in front of them.

"Well, that wasn't very **subtle**." Stiles commented, she finally gets an alert from Danny. The message "_Someone close to Ethan is sick and he's waiting for an update_" appeared on her screen.

"Ennis?"

"Okay, so what does that mean?" She questioned.

"He's not dead."

"Not yet anyway."

* * *

Aiden, Kali and Ms. Morrell showed up at Dr. Deaton's with an unconscious Ennis. Kali began to flash her eyes and teeth, but the gate made of Mountain Ash blocked their way. Kali threatened to kill Ms. Morrell if he doesn't open up but the mystical wood built into the structure seems to force her back into human form.

Morrell tried to reason with Deaton, pointing out that if Ennis dies the ongoing struggle between the two packs will escalate and that his "protégé" Scott will end up dead. He reluctantly opened the gate and allowed them into the exam room.

* * *

Back on the bus, Jared wasn't doing so well. In fact, he felt sicker than before. Plus, it didn't help that Coach was on picking on him. "Jared, I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you." Finstock told him, "And it will be profoundly disgusting."

"Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good." Jared whined.

"I might throw up on you just to make a point." Finstock continued without acknowledging the student's distress.

"It's not good. It's not good." He repeated. Finstock returned his attention to the rest of the bus.

"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a **minor** tornado warning, Jared." He shot at the student. "We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us!" He noticed that Stiles raised her hand, "Stilinski, put your hand down."

"You know, there's, like, a food exit about a half a mile up." Stiles informed him, "I don't know if we stop and then maybe..." She suggested, but immediately cuts her off.

"We're not gonna stop." He told her.

"Okay, but if we stop..." She tried, only to have Finstock blow the whistle at her.

"Stilinski! Shut it!" He told her and began bouncing in place. "Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!"

Stiles stopped badgering Finstock for the moment and turned her attention to Scott. "Did you get a hold of Deaton?" She questioned him. She noticed that Scott wasn't getting any better. Scott shook his head. "This blows. I'm calling Landon and Allison."

"How are they gonna help, back in Beacon Hills?" Scott questioned.

"Oh please," She said casually, "They've been following us."

* * *

Landon phones rang and noticed that it was Stiles. He, of course answered the phone to ward off suspicion "Hey, Stiles. Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and..."

"I know you guys are right behind us." She told him with a no nonsense attitude, "Put me on speaker."

"Done."

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt." She informed as her voice filled the car.

"What do you mean still?" Allison questioned. "He's not healing?"

"No, he's not." She told them, "I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color. I've seen the same thing with Derek, before. His body is trying to heal, but it's not working."

"What's wrong with him?" Landon questioned.

"What's wrong with him? I don't... do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" She screeched through the phone.

"We need to get him off the bus." Allison concluded.

"And take him where, a hospital?" Landon questioned. They were in the middle of nowhere after all.

"If he's dying, yeah." Allison told him, "Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over."

"Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles informed her.

"Well, reason with him." Allison pressed.

"Reason?" Stiles questioned with a broken laugh, "Have you met this guy? I'll try again."

Back on the bus, Stiles stood in front of the Finstock trying to persuade him, to get them to pull over. "Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay?" She tried to remain calm, "We've been on this thing for, like, three hours..."

A whistle was blown at her, but she kept going. "It's 60 miles to the next rest stop..." Another blow, "Being cooped up for hours is not good..." another whistle blow. "You know, our bladders aren't exactly..." Another whistle is blown and this time she is about ready to lose it.

"Coach, this is..." Another whistle and Finstock has a look of amusement on his face. "Let me talk!" She yelled at him, but Finstock wasn't willing.

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Coach ordered her, Stiles wrinkled her nose.

"God, okay! Just stop with the whistle."

Finstock turned his attention back onto his favorite victim. "Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Stiles looked over to see that Jared wasn't looking so hot himself and had an idea.

"Hey, Jared." She said in a sweet voice. Jared looked over at her uneasily, "How you doing?" She gave him her mischievous smile.


	10. Frayed Pt 2

Stiles refused to share how she got Jared to throw-up all on the bus, but let's just say that it was something she hoped she never had to do again. When they finally reached the bus stop, Finstock lets everyone off and didn't try to hide his outrage.

"Jared, you suck!" Finstock shouted from an open window on the bus, he had begun spraying some air freshener both in and out the bus. "Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop. Better yet a new bus."

Stiles had managed to get Scott off the bus and into the public bathrooms. He wasn't doing any better, in fact it seemed like he was doing worse. She lifted up his shirt to look at the wound that wasn't looking good.

"Oh, my God." She mumbled in horror, just in that moment both Allison and Landon came into the rest area as well. They're faces turn to shock upon seeing the wound.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison chastised him.

"Sorry." Scott mumbled. He seemed to be on the verge of passing out.

"Just give us a second, okay?" Allison told him, she turned her attention to Stiles and Landon. "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this."

"What do we do then?" Stiles questioned, "Do we just call an ambulance?"

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison questioned.

"We gotta do something." Stiles told her. No way was she planning on losing her best friend. No way was she planning on losing two people she cared about back to back.

"You know, it could be psychological." Landon offered.

"Meaning, psychosomatic?" She asked in an absorbed tone.

"Somatoformic." Landon corrected her. "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause."

"So you're saying it's all in his head? Because of Derek." Stiles realized, she looked down at her friend. "He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died." She stated. Saying that entire sentence sounded wrong, but she couldn't break now. Not with her friend on the brink of what could be death.

"So what do we do?" Allison questioned.

"Sew him up." He pulled out a needle and thread from his bag and handed it over to Allison. Stiles gave him a questioning look, but he ignored her. "If he believes that he's healing it could help with the process."

"He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?" Allison asked.

"Um, I'm gonna get it. Do you know what you're doing?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison assured her.

"I'll make sure the bus doesn't leave." Landon told them. Just like that, both Stiles and Landon were gone.

Allison then attempted to try and thread the needle, but her hands were shaking badly and couldn't do it. Allison was in panic mode with Scott probably dying in front of her and she felt helpless. Suddenly Victoria Argent was standing beside in a form of a hallucination. Victoria was yelling and berating at her because Allison couldn't perform one simple little task. Her mom's voice in her head goes from cajoling to comforting. Her mother then reminds of her of the training. Allison reminded herself to approach the situation clinically and unemotionally. She stops crying and threads the needle.

When she's finished Scott seemed to have lost consciousness. She called his name until he comes back around.

"It's my fault." Scott told her.

"Scott, look at me." Allison instructed him, "It's okay."

"Did you do that?" Scott asked, looking at the stitch job on his torso. Allison gave him a weak smile and nodded. Scott touched the wound. "Nice."

* * *

FLASHBACK (Before the Battle)

Scott is getting ready to leave his room, when Isaac suddenly appears. "Where are you going?" Isaac asks him in a casual manner.

"Uh, I was gonna go get some food to eat." Scott lies to him.

"Oh, cool. I'll come with you." Isaac tells him.

"Nah, dude, it's okay." Scott insists. "I can eat **alone**." However, Isaac didn't buy the whole food idea and it is showing on his face, but he still plays along.

"What are you getting?"

"Uh," Scott tries to think of another lie. "Mexican?" Scott questions. He really didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"Dude, I love Mexican..." Isaac tells him and gets ready to leave as well.

"Isaac. I can eat alone, it's okay."

"You're not going alone. Come on."

They aren't getting Mexican. Instead, they arrive at an abandoned mall. Scott confesses his plan to Isaac. "We're just gonna talk to him, try to reason with him." He tells him, once they arrive. "That's it, all right?" Scott tells him, but notices and displeasure face on Isaac. "What?"

"Nothing." Isaac says, "It's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry **now**."

"So am I." Scott tells him patting him on the back.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Landon and Allison had managed to get Scott cleaned up and into his new shirt. "Is he okay? Are you okay?" Landon asked quickly.

"Yeah." Scott managed to say. "Where's Stiles?"

"Trying to stall coach. He isn't going easy on her." Landon tells him and he looked over at Allison. "We still don't have gas."

"I'm not leaving him." Allison told him.

"Then we have to leave the car." Landon suggested. He wasn't actually being serious and hoped that Allison seriously wasn't considering doing just that.

"Sounds good." Allison stated without hesitation.

Landon wanted to protest, but clearly knew that Allison wasn't going to leave Scott's side anytime soon. "Ah. Screw it."

* * *

FLASHBACK (The Battle)

When Isaac and Scott finally walk into the building. They see that Deucalion is already waiting on the second level. "You didn't come alone." He tells Scott.

"Yeah. This is Isaac." Scott says in an apologetic tone.

Deucalion moves his head and looks in their direction. "I'm not talking about Isaac." He motions behind him. Scott turns and sees that Derek is also there. Only he isn't alone. Boyd and Cora are standing beside him as well. The three are wolfed-out.

"You knew I would do this? Derek, don't." Scott pleads to him, "You can't do without anyone getting hurt. If someone else dies..."

Derek remains in his wolf form ready to fight and takes a step forward, while pointing at Deucalion. "Him. Just him."

"Just me?" Deucalion asks in a feigned surprise manner, "Now, how's a **blind** man find his way into a place like this all on his **own**?"

As on cue, Kali comes sliding down a concrete column, leaving claw marks from her feet all the way down. Ennis comes up another escalator from the floor below and the Alpha Twins are standing on a ledge one floor above.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Stiles came rushing in their direction. There was a panic written all over his face. "Stiles, what's happening?" Scott questioned.

"They went after him." She said quickly, "I did a stupid thing and told them what was happening with you and they just went after him."

"Who, Boyd?" Scott questioned. They quickly made their way over to see a fight had broken out. Only it wasn't Boyd who was attacking anybody. It was Isaac and he was going after Ethan. Despite all of Finstock's protesting, Isaac continued to punch Ethan.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled at him. This seemed to have snapped him out of rage, when he looked up and sees Scott.

* * *

Peter had taken Cora to the side of the animal clinic. Cora knew that her uncle was off, but she didn't expect him to be this off. Peter noticed the look she was giving him. "It's not as ordinary as it looks." He explained to her, "The building's half made out of Mountain ash. I'm not actually sure how to get in."

"Normal people would go and knock on the door." Cora told him, as she was about walk towards the building Peter held her back.

"They're here." He commented as he sensed the Alphas inside the building.

"Who?"

"All of them."

Back inside, Deaton had finished attending to Ennis, who was still unconscious. Deucalion entered the room. "How's our patient?" Deucalion asked.

"Surprisingly optimistic. He's gonna make it." Deaton told him. The Alpha Leader kissed Ennis on both cheeks, grabbed his head and crushed his skull.

"Hm. I think you might've overestimated his odds." Deucalion claimed casually, before leaving the room.

Back outside, Peter and Cora were still trying to figure out who exactly was in the clinic. "But how do we know who's in there? Is it Derek or Ennis or both?" Cora questioned.

Her question got answered, when Kali and Aiden exited the clinic. Kali was breaking down and lets out a might growl so loud that car alarms began to sound. Aiden hugged her.

"Well, we know one thing" Peter told her, "that wasn't for Derek."

* * *

FLASHBACK (The Battle)

Derek makes a move on Deucalion, but Kali stops him with a kick to the head. The twins somersault from the upper floor and land merged. Boyd is facing off with Ennis who seems to easily avoid most of his blows but the young man does score one good upper cut. Isaac takes on the merged twins and is tossed aside easily. Scott reluctantly transforms to help Isaac. The merged twins throw him into a concrete wall.

Derek briefly gets the upper hand with Kali, twisting her arm and delivering an elbow to the face. Cora fights Ennis but the larger werewolf twists her around breaking her arm. Isaac and Scott fight the merged twins but they are no match and Scott gets a nasty scratch on his torso.

Through it all, Deucalion stands serenely on the damaged escalator listening. Ennis holds Boyd while Kali delivers a roundhouse kick, clawing deeply into Boyd's chest. Boyd is down. Kali has her foot on Cora's neck. Scott and Isaac are on their knees.

"Kill him. The others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step." Deucalion tells Derek. He is talking about Boyd. But Derek doesn't make a move.

This causes Kali to laugh at Derek's inability to kill his own beta. "Are we serious with this kid?" She looks over at Derek, "Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of **useless** teenagers?"

"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion tells her, but he is looking over in Scott's direction.

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali challenges him, "Or we could always go after that mate of yours."

Derek makes a growling sound. An arrow flies over Derek's head and strikes the merged twins who immediately separate into two people again. They see that it's Allison as she continues firing flashbang arrows.

"Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Deucalion tells them.

* * *

Before Allison even arrived at the mall, she tells her dad she wants to help the others defeat the Alpha Pack. "Someone needs to help them." Allison tells her dad.

"Not us." Chris declines, "We agreed to a normal life and for you to graduate." Chris reminds her.

"So we just ignore it?" Allison questions clearly not happy about the entire situation.

"We stay out of it."

"There's a pack of alphas trying to kill my friends." She snips. "How do I stay out of that?"

"There's a saying for these kinds of situations, the kind you have to navigate carefully. It's called, "threading the needle." It's finding a safe path between two opposing forces." Chris states.

"Sounds like saving your own ass." Allison comments. Chris gives her a displeasing look.

"They're not your family." He tells her.

"With all the family that I've lost, I could use a few friends." She tells him.

* * *

Allison continues to fire, giving Scott and Derek time to regroup and begin to help the wounded out of harm's way. Scott regains his feet and takes aim at Ennis. The two hit each other with equal force and merely slide away from each other. Once he looks up he sees that Scott's eyes glow Alpha Red. Scott shakes his head and they return to the yellow color.

Derek attacks Ennis from behind. As the two struggle they get closer and closer to the ledge over a three floor drop. Scott jumps forward to help, slashing at the tendons in Ennis' leg. Ennis spins and begins to fall over the ledge pulling Derek with him. The two crash down on another escalator far below.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Back at the animal clinic, Deaton covered Ennis' body, while Ms. Morrell stood in the room. "I don't think you really know what you've gotten yourself into here." Deaton chastised her.

"It's a little late to be playing big brother, don't you think?"

Back on the highway everyone had managed to settle down. Scott and Stiles had their old seat, while Allison and Landon had the in front of them. Scott seemed to have been doing better and Stiles and Landon were on the subject of the Darach. "All right. Let's go over this one more time. So it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who **thinks** he's, like, a dark druid of some kind." She explained.

"Or **actually** is a dark druid." Landon pointed out.

"A Darach." Stiles said giving them the name.

"Some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle." Landon shared.

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid." Stiles said in a tired manner. Landon agreed with the statement.

"Hey," Scott leaned over the seat. Allison turned her head, "Thanks for not listening to me last night." He told her with a smile on his face. Allison gave him a smile back.

However, when Scott turned his attention to Stiles, she noticed pained expression on his face. "What is it are you hurting again?" Stiles questioned him.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry…about Derek. I know you're hurting and you're putting on a brave face." Scott told her. Stiles gave him a small smile.

"It's not your fault." She told him. She petted his head. "Just get better, okay?" Scott nodded his head and fell asleep. However, Stiles couldn't help, but think about the last conversation she had with Derek.

FLASHBACK (Before the Battle)

Stiles is trying to find a way to distract herself. Random research wasn't helping and the online gaming community wasn't making a challenge for her. She slams her laptop down in frustration. She knew it the night of the pre-emptive strike. But she also knew that Scott was going to attempt to talk to Deucalion early on, in hopes to avoid another fight. She just hopes it works. What she wants to do is go out and meet with the man herself, but that has disaster written all over it.

So imagine her surprise when she turns from her desk and sees that Derek is standing right next to her window. Okay, she actually jumps a bit from the sight. "Okay, you seriously need to stop doing that." She tells him, holding onto her heart. "I should probably start putting mountain ash on the window, but then Scott would never get in." She begins to ramble. "Well, normal people use the front door, but he's not normal anymore. He's a freaking creature of the night like you." She turns her attention to him. Derek is strangely quiet. It reminds her of the last time he was her bedroom, talk about horrible déjà vu. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here? Not here to return the favor from the other night are you?" She questions him.

"I came to see if you actually are really going to stay inside tonight. Some people don't have a good track record of doing what they're told." Derek says.

Stiles scoffs at him, "Yeah, well this time I am. I already promised Scott-"

"So you'll listen to Scott, but not me?" He cuts in making his way over to her. "I'm your mate." Derek grits at her, already trapping her into a wall. "You're supposed to listen to me." His eyes flashes the Alpha red.

"I'm not one of your betas Derek." She says slowly. "Your Alpha eyes can't **force** me into submission." Stiles tells him looking at him dead in the eyes. Derek holds growl in the back of his throat.

"Are you challenging me?"

"No," She tells him still not breaking the gaze, "I'm just saying that Scott's my best friend and he already has enough to deal with, last thing he needs is me putting myself in danger."

"Why does that sound so vaguely familiar?" Derek questions in a rather grumpy tone.

"Maybe I'd actually listen if you weren't so dead set on pushing me away **all** the time." Stiles shoots at him, "I, mean, when I saw the Alpha pack symbol on the door it suddenly made sense." She claims waving her arm around, "Seriously, you could've said "Hey, Stiles revival pack in town, they may come after you", you know?"

Derek makes a sigh. "You're right. I should've handled it better." He takes a hold of her hand. Her heart skips a beat.

"Ya think?" This earns her an irritated stare, but Stiles smiles at the look. There is a moment of silence, before anyone speaks again. "Good luck." She tells him, this time she is not meeting his eyes. But Derek didn't let that comment slide as he entwines their fingers together. He places his other hand on her chin and tips it to where she is looking at him. "Shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend?" She questions him. Derek's face turns into a frown.

"Who would that be?"

"Ms. Blake. I saw you two the other day at school. I get what happened with us at the school was just a fluke and I don't-" But she gets cut off as Derek kisses her.

"She isn't my girlfriend and it wasn't a fluke." He says breaking the kiss, "It's never a fluke with you." He feels a weird emotion coming off her. "Stiles, were you jealous?" Stiles notices a small smile on his face.

"My god, you sound like Scott." She attempts to push him away, but Derek refuses to move.

"Don't worry, I can smell and feel it on you." There is a playful tone.

"That's cheating ya know. And the whole smelling thing, seriously? I've had enough sniffs to last a lifetime."

"You have nothing to worry about, okay?" His voice turns serious. "Once this is over, it'll be just you and me. If you want that is." He looks at her with hopeful eyes. Stiles pulls away.

"Just don't die, okay?" Stiles tells him. Derek nods his head.

He leans in. "I promise." They seal that promise with another kiss.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Derek was on the search for Stiles. He needed her help, but he was badly injured. Falling three stories onto a pair of escalators would do that to you. He couldn't feel her, due to the fact he was weak and he knew that she wasn't going to have the arrowhead, after he told her not to wear it until he returned. He managed to follow her scent to the school, but the lot seemed empty. Her jeep was nowhere in sight. Didn't she have some kind of meet today? He was about to leave the lot, when he noticed Ms. Blake rushing to his aid just before he collapsed.


	11. Motel California Pt 1

The Beacon County School bus pulled into a same motel parking lot. The motel name being Motel Glen Capri. As everyone disembarked off the bus Stiles made a disguised face. Scott took notice. "I've seen worse." Scott commented. As they stood side by side with their gear.

She gave him a challenging look, "Where have you seen worse?" She asked him. The place looked like a dump and was borderline close to having every kind of health hazard known to man.

Finstock blew his whistle and grabbed everyone's attention. "The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." He shot a look at Greenburg, who did nothing but gave him a smile.

Finstock ignored the devious look. "You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves! I'm talking to you Stilinski and McCall."

"Ew, gross Coach he's like my brother." Stiles gagged.

"Oh, so you don't want to make-out with me anymore?" Scott asked, with a playful grin. Stiles gave him a playful shove as they headed to their room.

Allison and Landon had gotten off the bus as well. "Landon?" She had noticed that Landon hadn't move from his spot since they had gotten there, if anything it was like he was staring very intensely at it.

"I don't like this place." He commented. He was getting an eerie feeling from it and the image of the building wasn't exactly helping the case. He just wanted to straight up leave.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place." Allison told him, "Beside it's only for a night."

"A lot can happen in one night."

* * *

Once in their room, Stiles and Scott began to talk about who the Darach could possibly be. "All right, so I have five." She told him.

"Five?" Scott questioned, "You have five suspects? Already? "

"Yeah, it was originally ten." Stiles told him and jerked her head to the side. "Well, nine technically, I had Derek on there twice." She admitted softly.

"You seriously suspected Derek? You're mate/boyfriend." Stiles threw at pillow at him. "Fine, I won't question your logic. So who's number one? Harris?"

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles stated casually.

"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out **secretly** committing human sacrifices." They both fall back onto their beds.

"It sounded way better in my head."

"Well, what if it's somebody else from school?" Scott asked, "Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people."

"Excuse you," She shot up and looked over in Scott's direction, "What was that? I did. In fact, I called it from day one, actually."

"Yeah, but we never really **seriously** thought that it was Matt." Scott told her.

"I was serious." She reminded him, "**Deadly** serious. No one listened to me."

"Who were the other four?" Scott asked, before Stiles went on her 'I was right and you were wrong' rant.

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister. And we know that the Hale family doesn't have a good track record so far. And then there's Deaton."

"My boss?"

"Yes he may have helped us with the Kanima problem, I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out." She noticed that Scott had a clueless expression on his face. She threw her last pillow at him. "Oh, my God. Have you still not seen Star Wars?"

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie." Scott promised. Stiles highly doubt it though. She had been trying to get him to watch it all summer, but Scott somehow managed to weasel his way out of it.

"You not seeing the movie makes me crazy, I swear." She told him. Scott gave her a laugh.

"Who are the last two?"

"There's Ms. Blake." She told him and Scott made a groaning noise.

"You just say that because you don't like her."

"And the last person I didn't like turned out to be a psychotic serial killer." She shot at him, Scott rolled his eyes knowing she had a point. "And Landon. He was totally controlled by Peter, and had no idea, so...could be him."

* * *

Jennifer knew that she should've taken Derek to the hospital, but then would've ruined the plan that she had in store. He mentioned that he had a loft, so she took him there instead, but she continued the charade of a freaked-out friend. "Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital."

She struggled to get him inside. That part she wasn't faking. He was seriously about twice her weight and was nothing, but freaking muscle.

"No, no hospital." Derek managed to get out. He could feel that he was slowly losing consciousness and slowly tried to stay awake. He needed to find her, he needed to know that she was safe.

"Derek, I can't... I can't hold you anymore." Jennifer claimed, again not a total lie. "I'm losing you." She dropped him to the floor and noticed that Derek didn't seemed to be conscious anymore. "Derek?" She began calling out his name. This wasn't good, if she lost him, then she would surely lose to them.

* * *

At the abandoned mall where the big battle took place, Chris Argent appeared trying to piece together clues of what happened there.

Back at the motel, Scott checked his eye in the bathroom mirror and it suddenly flashed Alpha red.

Stiles was going for a snack when she found Boyd standing at the machine. "Yo. Hey." She greeted him, but Boyd doesn't reply back. She didn't take too personal, though. Boyd pressed the buttons "2 0 1". "That was the same thing I was gonna get." She told him, but he doesn't respond and the machine stalled out not giving him his snack. "Oh, hang on. You know what? I got a patented method for this." She reached into her pocket and began pulling out the coins she had, "Don't worry."

But before she could count her change all the way through, Boyd simply punched through the glass front of the machine and took his selection pulling part of the mechanism out as well. Stiles gave him a gaping look as he walked away, but she herself also steals a handful of snacks and heads back up to the room.

* * *

Allison heard a noise just got outside the bathroom, where she was taking a shower. Landon had gone to get some new towels considering the ones they had reeked with cigarette smells. "Landon did you get the new towels?" She pulled back the shower curtain and noticed that it was Scott instead. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." Scott said in a dull voice.

"You found me... In the shower." She told him and suddenly began feeling awkward about the entire situation, "Slightly naked, I'd like to add."

"I've seen you naked before."

It was that statement that she could feel that something was off with him, "Okay, well... remember, we're kind of not together anymore." She said awkwardly.

"We're still friends, right?" He started to make his way over to her and Allison remained where she was. "We could just be closer friends." He spoke the line as if he were in a daze, "Maybe... it could even fix things between us." He reached out and took a hold of her hand.

"Scott. What are you doing?" This situation seemed like it was about to go out of control. "Are you okay?" At the sound of her voice, Scott snapped out of the daze looked around confused. He quickly left the room without a word.

* * *

Landon was at the front the office, "Excuse me? The card on the dresser says we have a non-smoking room, but somehow all of our towels reek of nicotine." He told the receptionist whose' back was turned towards him. However, when the receptionist turned to his direction, he noticed she had a tracheotomy tube in her throat. Landon hid the displeasure he felt from his face.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart." She told him, but Landon felt like she really wasn't. He looked over her shoulder and noticed a series of numbers framed on the motel office wall "198"

He got that feeling again, "What does that number mean?" He asked pointing at the wall. The woman didn't even bother looking to see where he was pointing at. It was like she already knew.

"It's a kind of inside thing for the motel." She explained, "My husband **insists** on keeping it up."

"What do you mean?"

The receptionist looked at him with a curious expression, "It's a little bit morbid, to be honest. You sure you want to know?"

"Tell me."

"We're not gonna make the top of anyone's list when it comes to customer satisfaction-"

"Obviously." Landon cuts in and the receptionist gave him a glare, but continued her tale.

"But we are number one in California when it comes to one **disturbing** little detail. Since opening, more than **any** other motel in California, we have the most guest **suicides**."

"198?" Landon questioned, he felt a chill down his spine.

"And counting."

* * *

In the room Isaac and Boyd were sharing, Isaac was flipping through channels of static on the TV. The channel numbers go from 199 to 200 to 201. And Isaac has a sinister smile on his face.

Chris Argent was still at the abandoned mall. When Allison called him and explained the situation that she was in. He offered to come get her, but she says told him otherwise.

"If there's something you feel like you can't tell me, I just want you to know you can talk to me." He told her, due to his investigation, he realized that there was also non-werewolf marks left behind on the building. "We don't have to keep anything from each other."

"I know." She told him, once they hang up, he touched the side of a column that was clearly damaged by a grenade arrow.

* * *

Jennifer removed Derek shirt to get a better look at the wounds that Derek had, "Oh, my God." She stated. There was a huge deep gash that ran alongside his back. She was definitely going to have to fix that.

"How bad?" Derek questioned in pain. He still needed to find her, but there was no way he could reach out to her through link. He was too beaten and bruised. Not to mention in pain. No way was he going to have her endure it.

"To be honest, the "oh, my God" would be for your **unbelievable** physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood." Jennifer told him. _That sounds like something Stiles would say_, he thought to himself. "Oh, God, you're not dying, are you? Derek, please don't die. Derek!" Jennifer pleaded to him. But Derek was surrounded by darkness once again.

Jennifer could clearly tell that he was out cold. "Not exactly how I imagined to get closer to you." She told his unconscious body. She then had a force tremble through her fingers.

* * *

Landon was back in the room and told Allison the story he had gotten from the receptionist. "198?" She questioned him.

"Yes, and we're talking 40 years." He spewed, "On average, that's... 4.95 a year, which is... actually expected." He calculated, Allison continued to give him a questioning look, but he waved it away. "But who commemorates something that with a framed number? Who does that?" He was now freaking out. The number and that horrid feeling that kept creeping on his nerve was becoming too much.

"All suicides?"

"Yes. Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun- in-the-mouth suicides. I don't know about you, but me,-"

He gets cut off as an unfamiliar voice filled the air, "Which one do you want?" A man's voice asked.

"Did you hear that?" Landon asked Allison in a whispered voice.

"Hear what?" Allison asked, clearly not hearing anything else.

"I don't know. The smaller one, I guess." It was now a woman's voice.

"It's okay. Smaller's better. There's less kick. I'll chamber the round. All right, so..." The man told the woman. Landon looked around their room to find where the voices were coming from.

"Wait, wait. When do I... I mean, do you count?" The woman's voice sounded nervous for a moment. Landon turned his attention to the air vent that was over a bed, the voices continued their conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll... I'll... I'll count to three." Now it seemed that the man was becoming nervous.

"So after three or on three?"

"You tell me."

"Landon?" Allison questioned as he climbed on the bed in daze.

"One, two..."

"Oh, my God," Landon whispered to himself, he knew exactly what they were doing, "oh, my God."

"Then pull the trigger." The woman commanded.

"Oh, my God." He whispered.

"I love you." The man told the woman.

"I love you too." The woman replied back.

"One, two." And a shot filled the air. And then there was complete and total silence. Landon turned back to Allison with a freaked-out expression.

"What is it, Landon?" She questioned, making her way over to him, "What happened?"

"Did you not hear that?" He asked her. His voice was strained.

"Hear what?" Allison asked, she didn't hear anything and all she knew that her friend was on the verge of freaking out.

"The two people in the other room..." Landon started to say. "They shot each other." He quickly rushed to the room next door. For some odd the reason the door to room 217 was opened. Landon walked right on in.

"Landon, what are you doing?" Allison questioned, now seriously worried. Inside room 217 they found construction equipment but no dead couple.

"It was right here." He told her. "It was a guy and a girl, and, I mean, they sounded younger, but... they were here."

"I believe you." She told him and she did. "After everything we've been through, I believe you." She assured him. In the grain of the wood paneling Landon noticeed what appear to be screaming faces staring back at him.

* * *

Boyd was getting ice from the large machine outside in the parking lot. While he filled his bucket, he heard a girl's voice calling his name. "Don't. Don't leave me." It said, "You weren't supposed to leave me."

"Alicia?" Boyd questioned, where the voice was coming from.

"Why did you leave me?" The girl asked, it sounded closer as if she was standing right next to him.

"Alicia?" He then dug around the cooler and uncovered the face of a young girl buried in the ice. She opened her eyes. Boyd dropped the bucket and backed away.

* * *

Landon really just wanted to leave like now, but Allison still wasn't convinced, "You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place. Allison, we need to leave." Landon told her.

"But they were suicides," She pointed to him, "Not murders, and it's not like this place is haunted, right?"

"Maybe it is." He told her with skeptic look, "You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that **very** room. Maybe that's why they're renovating. Maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling."

"Maybe we should find out." Allison told him.

* * *

Isaac heard the sounds of voices and chains coming from inside the room, where he was laying down. "Boyd?" He questioned. But it wasn't Boyd, who answered. It was voice that occasionally still haunted him.

"Hand me the 7/16 wrench." It was his father, "What the hell? This is the 9/16, you moron. You know what the difference between a seven and a nine is, dumb-ass?"

"You know what the difference between a seven and a nine is?" Isaac repeated the question in a fearful manner, "It's a stripped bolt." He told the air confidently.

"A stripped bolt." His father's voice repeated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Isaac cried, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to shut up."

"I want you to shut up." Isaac shot back into the air. It was taking him back to that memory. The one that started it all. "Shut up, shut up. What can I do? I can't fix this now. I can't fix this now. I can't fix it. I can't fix it." Isaac pleaded, rocking himself back and forth.

"I can't even keep it closed." His father's voice said, "Grab the chains."

"What?" Isaac asked in a child-like manner. He was there now and he couldn't get out.

"Grab the chains. Get in. I said, get in." The voice turned into a sound of frustration and anger "Are you not hearing me, son? Get in the damn freezer!"

It was the first time that Mr. Lahey had locked Isaac in the freezer.

* * *

Landon and Allison arrived at the front office only to see that there was no one sight, "Well, there goes that." Landon groaned. Something caught Allison's eye.

"Didn't you say the sign said 198?" Allison questioned, pointing at the wall. Landon looked up and noticed that the number had now been changed to 201.

"It was 198." Landon told her, "I swear to God it was 198."

"Okay, what does that mean, that there's been three more suicides?"

"Or three more are about to happen."

* * *

In Scott's room the phone rung, as he answered the call his mother's voice came from the other line. "Scott?" Melissa's voice sounded shaky.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, he just came in the house." She told him, "I tried to stop him. I'm sorry."

"Who, mom? Mom, where are you?" Scott began to panic.

"Outside. Look outside." When he does he saw Deucalion holding his mother by the throat.

"Scott... can you hear me?" Deucalion asked him.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're an Alpha now, Scott."

"I'm not." He told him, in a firm manner. "I'm not. Derek... Derek could still be alive."

Deucalion shook his head, "He's dead." Deucalion told him, "You know he is, so now I'm coming for you. You and everyone you love. I'm coming for all of them." Deucalion then ripped Melissa McCall's throat with his claws and she fell to the pavement.

Shocked by the scene Scott looked away in fright. At the door Stiles' noticed his odd behavior. "Hey, Scott, you okay?" She asked him. But he doesn't answer, instead he turned back to the parking lot where Deucalion and Melissa stood and saw that it was empty.

* * *

Danny and Ethan were sharing a room. Shoes, socks and a shirt lay on the floor apparently removed in haste and dropped there. On the bed Ethan was wearing only his jeans and boots is on top of a nearly fully clothed Danny. In the process Ethan kicked some text books off the foot of the bed

"Sorry." Ethan told him.

"It's just books."

"You brought homework?" He teased at him, "Well, should I let you get back to it?" In response Danny pulled Ethan closer and the pair kiss.

As Ethan opened Danny's shirt and began kissing his chest he noticed there is a scar. Danny could see the questioning look Ethan's face.

"I have two of them, from a surgery I had to correct misshapen cartilage I was born with." Danny explained to him, "I had a bar put in when I was 14. It stayed there for two years to support my sternum, so my heart and lungs wouldn't be crushed."

"Well, what if there was a way you could make them disappear?" He was implying about the Alpha Bite, but Danny didn't know that. In fact, Danny shook his head in response.

"I don't really want them to. They make me feel like a survivor." Danny told him.

"I really hope you are." They kiss again, but as their passion rises, Ethan suddenly arched his back. Ripples appeared in the skin around his spine, similar to the effect of when the twins merged together. He freaked out and runs to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he saw a hand and face began to push out from the skin of his stomach. He returned to Danny, who had a worried look on his face.

"Ethan, you okay?" Danny asked as Ethan quickly got dressed. Ethan didn't respond and quickly left the room.


	12. Motel California Pt 2

Stiles, Landon, Allison ended up talking about their experiences of what was happening. Something was definitely up. "Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon." Allison shared, when Stiles told them what happened.

"Ditto." Stiles agreed, "He was definitely a little off with me, but actually, it was Boyd who was **really** off. I watched him put his fist **through** the vending machine."

"See, it is the motel." Landon told them, He grabbed the bible out of the desk drawer. "Either we need to get out of here right now, or... someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us."

"Okay, just hold on, all right? What if it's not **just** the motel?" She questioned, both Landon and Allison gave her questioning looks. "Hear me out. The number in the office went up by three, right?" She asked.

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison asked getting the drift.

"What if this time it's three **werewolves**?" She offered.

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd."

"Maybe we were meant to come here."

"All the reason to get the hell out of dodge!" Landon exclaimed, "So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?"

"Wait, hang on." Stiles told him, she noticed that there were some papers sticking out of it. "Let me see this." She opened it up and found clippings describing all the suicides that took place in the room in which they are standing.

"What is that?" Allison asked pointing at the articles.

""28year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri."" Stiles read the article.

"Oh, no. Look at these two." Landon held up two more clippings. "They both mention the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room."

"So if every room has a Bible..." Allison started to think.

"There could be articles in all the rooms." Landon finished.

"That's just the perfect thing to leave." Stiles said with sarcasm, "Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred."

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Landon questioned. They rushed over to the room next door, only this time it was locked. "This can't be right, that was not locked before."

"Forget it." Allison told them as they walked back down the railing, "We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here." The sound of a saw filled the air. It sounded like it was coming right from the locked room.

"Please tell me I'm not the only that can hear that." Landon told them.

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison said.

"Handsaw?" Stiles squeaked. The sound seemed to have been coming from the locked room. Stiles placed her head against the door. She realized it was definitely coming from inside the room. This time as she reached for the door it opened and revealed Ethan holding on to said device. "Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" She shouted at him, but he didn't seem to hear her. She began wrestling with him to get the saw out of his hand.

As Stiles struggled with the Alpha, Landon noticed the power cord for the device and pulled it from the wall. Just as Stiles managed to get the saw away from Ethan, it fell to the floor and Stiles followed behind, her face stopped just centimeters from the spinning blade.

"That was way **too** close for comfort." She sweated, but she didn't get a chance to react because Ethan extended his claws and moved to rip open his torso. In an instant, both Stiles and Allison each grabbed an arm trying to stop him. He tumbled over into a space heater and burned his hands.

"Aah!" Ethan cried in pain, but it seemed to have snapped him out of his daze, "What just happened?"

* * *

Back at the loft, Derek was trying to get up off his bed. Jennifer noticed that he was struggling. "Are you sure you want to do that?" She questioned him.

"I have to find the others." He told her in a ragged breath, "They think I'm dead." _She thinks I'm dead_, he left unsaid.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing." Jennifer told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She could the power in her vibrate into to him, he looked up at her, "You know how many characters in literature use a **false** death to their advantage? You ever read Les Mis? Tale of Two Cities? Romeo and Juliet?" She pressed to him. She needed him to trust her.

"Romeo and Juliet both ended up dead due to a misunderstanding," Derek replied, he took another heavy breath, "They need to know." Derek managed, he could feel something strange in him stirring from Jennifer's touch.

"Do you have any idea how bad you look?" She told him capturing his eyes. "You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead."

* * *

Back at the motel, Ethan seemed to out his trace, but he was clearly freaking out. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" He looked over at Landon and the two girls, "I don't know how I got there or what I was doing."

"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know?" Stiles pointed out to him, "We did just save your life. Some of us almost lost a head."

"And you probably shouldn't have." Ethan said quietly and then quickly left the room.

"What now?" Landon questioned.

"I'll find Scott." Allison told them, as they left the hotel room, "You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." She left them alone.

When Landon turned to face Stiles he noticed that she had an uneasy expression on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

This snapped Stiles out of her daze, "Oh, no, I w..." It was obvious that the girl was trying to hide something from him, but Landon wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"Stiles."

"All right, Landon." She deflated, "I didn't want to say anything, but this... everything we're going through... we've kind of been through something like this before, a lot like this."

Landon had no idea what she was talking about. He had been informed of everything that had happened to them over the summer. "What do you mean? When?"

"Your birthday party," Stiles said weakly, "the night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane."

* * *

Boyd was on the bedside, alone still in shock of what happened at the ice machine. The silence, of the room is broken when the radio turned itself on with a burst of static. He quickly switched it off. In two seconds it switched back on with more static and a man's voice asking questions of a child.

The man asked "You remember what time it was when you last saw her?" to which the child responded "I don't know I can't remember". The man pushed on saying that "sometimes it helps to put yourself right back in the moment" he then says "Imagine you're seeing Alicia skating on the ice rink, plenty of other people around and then what?".

The boy was meek in his response "and then, then she was just gone". Boyd could feel himself getting sucked into the memory.

Boyd turned off the radio again, but it once again turns itself back on. The boy voice on the radio, had turned a pleading tone, saying "I told you, I was watching her. I didn't want to skate anymore. I, I was tired and I swear I was watching her!" The man's voice in a comforting tone continues "It's alright, we're just trying to piece together what happened."

Not again, Boyd then yacked the radio off the nightstand, pulling the cord out of the wall at the same time. It was now silent, he kept staring at the now powerless radio. He hoped that it wasn't going to come back on, but it suddenly lit up again and the voices continue with the boy asking "Is she dead?" and "Is it my fault?" and "Is she dead?" again.

Boyd began repeating the words, just as Isaac had with his father, "Is she dead?" and "It's my fault". He threw the radio against the wall, smashing it. Once more it comes back on and this time Boyd walked out of the room, crushing the radio with his foot on the way out.

* * *

Derek seemed to have feeling better, but Jennifer wasn't exactly ready to leave his side. "You don't have any bandages or any kind of first aid anywhere. I looked."

Derek shook his head, "I usually don't need them." He told her, though he should considering how much Stiles liked to get herself injured so much.

"How do we fix you up?"

"Time." He told over at her, "You shouldn't be here." He didn't know what to call that feeling he had gotten from her when she touched him and he really didn't want to find out.

"Why?" She kneeled in front of him.

"Because you don't know me. You don't know anything about me. And vise versa."

"You saved me and another student's life." She told him, she leaned into him. Derek tried to back away, but when Jennifer touched him, he felt the same strange stir into his body.

"There's someone I need to find." He managed to say.

"You need to heal, whoever they are. They can wait." She told him. "Just trust me." And for reasons Derek couldn't understand, Derek did.

* * *

Landon stomped away from Stiles. He was taken back that she would dare even suggest something like that. Stiles knew that she had offended him and quickly followed him to apologize. "Landon, I'm sorry, okay? Look, I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people." She pleaded to him, but Landon kept walking not looking back.

"I just... I just meant that maybe... maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know? Which now that I say that out loud, it just sounds really terrible, so I'm just going to stop talking." She told him.

Landon suddenly stopped and it wasn't because of Stiles. He could heard the sound of a baby crying and a mother yelling at it. There was no way that it was possible because they were right outside the motel with just to two of them.

"Stiles... Do you hear that?" Landon asked her.

"What?"

A woman's voice rang in his ears, "Stop. Please, just stop. What do you want? I don't know what you want."

He looked around and could hear her pleads coming from a large drainage grate in the middle of the parking lot. He kneeled to get closer to it. "Landon, what do you hear?" Stiles asked, noticing his strange behavior.

"A baby crying." Landon told her.

"Quiet!" The woman yelled, it caused Landon to jump up from the ground. There was now water running and it was coming from the drain.

"I hear... I hear water running." Landon told her.

"It's time to sleep." The woman's voice echoed from the drain.

"Oh, my God." Landon breathed out, "Not again." But it happening again, only this seemed 10 times as worse. "She's drowning the baby!" Landon told Stiles, "Someone's drowning!"

Back in Boyd's room the bath was full and the tap shuts off. Boyd stood holding a heavy safe, he had gotten from the front office. He laid back in the water, with the weight of the safe on his chest holding him under the water.

Just as he laid in position, both Stiles and Landon rushed into the bathroom. Stiles quickly tried to drain the tub, but she couldn't reach what she was looking for. "He blocked the drain with something." She told him, "I can't get to it."

"What do we do?" Landon questioned as they both began to panic. Both Stiles and Landon tried to move the safe. But it was useless, they couldn't get it to move. Boyd remained unresponsive to their attempts.

"Is he dead?" Landon asked her, "How long can a werewolf stay underwater?"

"You think I know that?" She declared at him, she reached over to get a hold of the wall, but grabbed a heater that was hanging out the wall. "Ow!" She shouted, but the pain reminded her of something, "Wait a sec, the heater. Heater... Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater."

"What?" Landon questioned, not getting her thinking process.

"It's heat, heat, fire." She told him, "Heat does it, all right? We need something... We need fire."

"He's underwater."

"I'm aware of that."

Landon took a moment to think, "The bus." He told her, now it was Stiles' turn to give him a questioning look, "On the bus, they'll have emergency road **flares**. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn **underwater**."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, go!" Landon pushed at her. Stiles quickly left the room, but while she was gone he heard another sound coming from the bedroom. The sound seemed to be coming from under the bed. Pulling up the covers, he noticed Isaac was hiding under there. He dove away from the light back into shadow in a frighten manner.

Inside the bus, Stiles found three flares, but ended up grabbing only two of them. Stiles returned the room, "I got 'em. What do I do? How do I do this?"

"The cap, it's like a match." He explained to her. Stiles quickly lit the flare and pushed it against Boyd's skin. In response, Boyd who threw off the safe and rises from the water. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Isaac's under bed and I don't think he's going to come out." Landon told her. Stiles quickly made her way to the bed, where Isaac was hidden.

"Hey, baby beta." Stiles said to him in a gentle manner, Isaac looked up at her with fear in his eyes, "Got something here for you." Stiles pulled the other flare from behind her and burned him as well.

* * *

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison told Stiles and Landon, when they met outside the courtyard. She tried all over the motel and still found nothing. "It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Allison asked them.

"It has to be." Landon implied, "Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" He asked Stiles, who quickly nodded.

"Yeah. I'll get it." But just as she headed towards the bus, they see Scott standing hold a flare, with an empty bucket of gasoline right next to it. Scott seemed to have poured it all over him.

"Scott... Scott." Allison tried.

"There's no hope." Scott said in a zombie-like tone.

"What do you mean, Scott?" She questioned him. Her voice cracked. "There's always hope."

Scott shook his head, "Not for me." He whimpered, looking at her. "Not for Derek." He turn his gaze to Stiles.

* * *

In the loft, Jennifer still hadn't removed her hand from Derek. Derek was still in too much pain to even try and move away from the woman.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Derek managed to ask her.

"I'm healing you." Jennifer told him.

"How? Why?"

"You don't want to know and because I'm returning to the favor." Jennifer told him. When Derek slipped back into unconsciousness. Jennifer forged a sense of trust between him and her.

* * *

Back at the motel, Stiles tried to reach out to Scott, "Derek wasn't your fault." She told him, "You **know** Derek wasn't your fault."

But Scott didn't seemed to be fazed by the claim. "Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse." He told them, "People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

Stiles could see that Scott wasn't going to cave in so easily, so she took a step up to him. "Scott, listen to me, okay?" She told him slowly, Scott turned his attention towards her, there were tears in her eyes. "This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now..."

"What if it isn't?" He questioned her, "What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. I wasn't good at lacrosse. You weren't even on team. We didn't matter. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again." He told her, placing his hand on the cap of the flare. "No one at all."

Stiles didn't need to know what Scott was planning to do. It was clearly written on his face. "Scott, just listen to me, okay?" She pleaded to him, "You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay?" She tried, crying as tears fell from her face. "And I **need** you. Scott, you're my brother. I can't lose you **too**." She stepped into the puddle of the gasoline with him. "All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?" She told him.

Once she reached him in arm's length, Stiles grabbed Scott's hand and pried the flare from his fist and flings it away, while gripping him into a hug. It landed on a dry piece of pavement, but began to roll toward the pooling gasoline.

Landon noticed and flung himself at them, pushing all three of them out the way. As the fuel exploded, Landon noticed a figure, cloaked, with a deformed face, in the flames.

* * *

The next morning Coach discovered the crew asleep on the bus. "I don't want to know." He told them as they woke-up. "I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home."

Shortly after, everyone was on the bus. Ethan placed himself where Stiles and Scott sat. "I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." He told Scott. He at least seemed grateful.

"Actually, I saved your life," Stiles piped up, "but not that it matters that much. It's just... it's minor detail." Ethan just looked at her.

"So I'm gonna give you something." Ethan told them, "We're pretty sure Derek's still alive." This caused a smile to appear on Stiles' face, "But he killed one of **ours**. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack..."

"Or kills his own." Scott told him.

"Or Kali goes after her," Ethan nudged his head in Stiles' direction. "And use her so we kill him. That's the way it works." He explained.

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric." Stiles told him as he left. Stiles quickly plopped herself right next to Scott. "He's alive!" Stiles told Scott with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, I know and some part of me is actually happy about that." Scott replied with some relief.

"You don't get it, Scott. He's **alive**." She repeated with more force.

Scott gave her a muddled look, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, I'm going to kick his werewolf ass when we get home!" She declared.

Landon was looking up ahead when he noticed that Finstock's white shirt had a purple stain, where the whistle rested. "Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Landon asked, Finstock gave him a weird look before turning his attention to Ethan. He opened up the whistle and there was purple powder embedded into the whistle.

"What's that?" Allison questioned.

"Wolfsbane." Landon replied simply. Scott and Stiles turned towards them upon hearing the word.

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd..." Stiles stated.

"and Ethan." Landon included.

"We all **inhaled** it." Scott realized.

"You were all **poisoned** by it." Allison inferred.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads." Stiles realized, "That's how he did it."

She quickly grabbed the whistle out of Landon's hand and threw the whistle out the window, just as the Coach noticed her doing so. "Stilinski!" He yelled, but it was too late the bus was already rolling.

* * *

Chris Argent opened the door to room A151. An old man was sitting in a wheelchair reached down with shaking hands to turn the chair to face his visitor.

"Twice in a month." The man told him, Chris turned to the direction of the voice and looked at Gerard, "Should I be flattered?" The man had black goo still coming from out of him.

Chris wasn't there for pleasantries, "In 1977, my Uncle Alexander Argent checked into the Glen Capri motel for a one-night stay. In room 217, he used a shotgun to blow out the back of his skull. The autopsy report noted an unusual animal bite in his side." He told him.

"If you already have all the information, what do you want from me?" Gerard questioned.

"I want to know the Alpha that bit him." Chris gritted, "I want his name."

"Deucalion." Gerard told him with a smile.

**In case it wasn't clear I gave Jennifer the ability to manipulate people's feelings with just a single touch. Of course, it comes with a price. **


	13. Currents Pt 1

It had been a few days since after the trip and Stiles couldn't help, but keep checking on Derek. She didn't kick his ass because he still looked beaten up, but he did seem to be highly irritated, but she chalked it up from him almost dying. "I told you I'm fine." Derek growled at her. Stiles noticed that he had been doing that a lot lately. More so than usual.

"Dude, you fell off of a three level ledge onto an escalator already injured by an Alpha."

"I am an Alpha."

Stiles resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the comment. "I am an Alpha," she mimicked him, "Nothing can hurt me. Blah blah blah. Get over yourself. Alright. I thought you were dead. **Again**."

"Why are you so worried about me, when it's **you** with the problem?" He asked her. Oh there goes that grumpy tone of his.

"Because you and I-"

"There's no you and I." Derek deadpanned her.

"What are you talking about?" Was he being serious right now? "The night before you left we-"

"That was a **mistake**." He snapped at her. This wasn't the Derek Stiles knew, well it was close to the Derek she knew, but this one seemed very different. This Derek seemed distance and angry (shocker), almost as if he couldn't stand her (double shocker). Dare she even say hate her? (Where did that thought come from?)

"You said it's never a mistake with me." Stiles said in a strong voice. "What **happened** to you?" She asked quietly.

"Jennifer happened." He told her. If there was ever an invalid reason for Stiles to hate the woman even more, she certainly has a valid one now.

Stiles sucked in a breath, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's none of your business." His voice turned cold towards her. Stiles had this feeling that Derek knew what she was thinking, but for some reason he didn't seem like he going to stop her. "Now get out."

Stiles shook her head and found herself up against the wall with Derek's hand wrapped around her neck. It shocked her, because Derek never had done this to her before, not in an actual hostile way at least. His eyes glowed the Alpha red. "Do **not** test me Stiles, I will rip your throat out." Derek growled at her.

"Now, we're going to back to threats. How lovely." Stiles managed to say, "You said-"

"I **lied.** You are nothing, but a **mistake.** Your very being makes everything more complicated than necessary." Derek said strongly, he released her and Stiles couldn't help but to breath out a sigh of relief, "You are nothing to me, but a **burden** Stiles. Now leave." Derek said with conviction.

"Alright, fine." Stiles said, she could feel a bit of anger in her voice. "Don't expect me to save your werewolf ass when you're in trouble." She moved away fro him quickly and left before he could detect the lie.

* * *

Melissa was having one hell of a night at the hospital. She had been placed in the ER with the misfortune of it becoming bloody and crowded. She was running all over the place giving orders and hadn't even noticed that Scott had arrived with her food, all she had on her mind was on-call doctor, who had yet to show up.

"Oh, thank God." She managed to take a short break and noticed Scott was by the nurse's station with a take-out bag, "I'm starving. Thank you for bringing me dinner." She hugged him.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked her, clearly it wasn't, but he had never actually seen his mom in action before.

"Except for half the accident victims in a ten car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages," She said in an overwhelming manner, "yeah, I'm okay."

"What does not answering pages mean?"

"It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here." In other words, he was missing.

A woman with blood on her face interrupted them asking for pain meds. However Melissa refused her explaining that giving her something without first examining her could do more harm than good.

Scott sat down next to the hurting woman. He explained that he read online that human contact can help alleviate pain. He touched her hand and the veins of his arm fill with a black liquid as he drew the pain out of her. The woman's face turned to ease as she smiled.

That good moment was ruined when Ethan entered the ER, screaming for help as he supported an unwell Danny. Melissa quickly rushed to their aide with Scott by her side. They managed to get him into a bed as Danny struggled to breath. "What did you do to him?" Scott shot at him.

"Nothing." Ethan told him, taking a hold of Danny's hand, "He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it... it just kept getting worse."

Melissa was listening to his breathing, which sounded even worse on the inside, "This is not good." She told him, she yelled over her shoulder, "How much longer on Dr. Hillard?" As she turned her attention back to the boys, she explained her reasoning, "His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax."

Danny then vomited on the floor – the contents of his stomach seem to be a bunch berries and leafy greens.

"Mistletoe." Scott comments when he recognized the herb.

Scott and Ethan both seemed close to panic as Danny was wheeled into an exam room. Melissa further explained that Danny's heart was being pushed up against his chest cavity.

"Is he going to die, Mom?" Scott asked, Melissa looked over at her son and noticed the panin look in his eyes. She made a quick decision.

"No. No, he's not. Scott, you grab the tape." She instructed, "You grab those scissors and cut his shirt open." She told Ethan. They had as they were told as Melissa held a large syringe in her hands. "Okay."

"Mom, he's not breathing." Scott told her.

"I know, I know. Okay." She held the syringe over his left pectoral muscle. "Okay, here we go." And she jabbed it right in. Once inserted, needle had a valve that opened to allow the air to escape and relieve the pressure in his chest. Danny began to breathe normally.

"Thank you." Danny breathed out to her.

"No problem." She told him, but noticed how Scott had an awe-like expression on his face, "What?"

"That was awesome."

"It wasn't a big deal." She told him casually.

Scott and Ethan both exit the hospital, but Scott still wasn't sure about Ethan innocence's on what happened, especially since Aiden and Ethan went after Danny and Landon the moment they entered Beacon Hills. "We're not gonna hurt him." Ethan told him.

"And why should I believe you?" Scott questioned.

"Because we knew one of them was gonna a be important to you, and now we know it's Landon." Ethan explained to him. "What is it?" He noticed a change in Scott's facial features and looked in the same direction he was.

From the lot, it appeared that car was going out of control and ended up hitting the hospital sigh. Ethan and Scott both rush over to help the driver, but when they get closer the car appeared to be empty with a single moth on the dashboard.

* * *

The Sheriff was now on the scene along with Stiles who, of course, had listened in on her father's calls once again. "Hang on, hang on. They were both in the car?" The Sheriff asked, trying to get a statement.

"No, dad, they're trying to tell you that it was two **separate** kidnappings, okay?" She explained to him, "Two doctors, both gone."

The Sheriff didn't quite understand, "So whose car is this?"

"Dr. Hillard, the on-call doctor." Melissa told him, "The E.R. attending is the one that never made it in." Both Melissa and the Sheriff excused themselves so he could get a better statement.

Once Scott and Stiles were alone, Scott pointed at the angry bruise around Stiles' neck. "What happened?" He asked her.

"Burned myself with a curling iron," Stiles responded. However, Scott gave her a questioning look. "Don't give me that look. We have other things to worry about." She indicated the scene, "Can we please get back to the dead doctor?"

Scott looked at her with a worried expression. "We **will **talk about this later." Scott told her and Stiles gave him an unfriendly look. He ignored the look and turned back towards the scene. "These are **definitely** sacrifices, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it's calls for healers." Stiles told him.

"What about Danny?" He questioned her, "He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer. I-" He abruptly stopped when he accidentally listened in a police conversation.

"You heard something, didn't you?" She asked him.

"They found a body."

* * *

The following day at the loft, the intruder alarm began to sound and Derek jumped into action. Cora quickly joined him, but all they see is the Alpha pack symbol. This time it was on the large window. "What does it mean?" She asked him.

"It means they're coming... Tonight." Derek told her

Melissa McCall woke up to find two teenage werewolves sleeping in her room on the floor. She couldn't help, but laugh at the sight, "Really, guys?" She asked them, but Scott and Isaac didn't move a muscle. "Boys!" She yelled at them. Both Scott and Isaac then jump awake at the loudness of her voice. She laughed once more. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, we were watching over you." Isaac told her, rubbing the back of his head in a little kid way.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott told her.

"You both were asleep."

Scott and Isaac gave the other confused looks. Someone clearly nodded off on their guard duty. "You were on watch last." Scott told Isaac.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked confused, "You were on watch last."

"No, you were on watch last." The two exchanged a nonverbal conversation and Isaac turned his attention back to Melissa.

"I **might**'ve been on watch last." He confessed.

"My heroes." She told them, but she realized it wouldn't have made sense for her to be next. "Wait, didn't you say that they were all **doctors**? I mean, I haven't had an M.D. Recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear." She told them.

"Yeah, but it could just come under any kind of healer, mom, and you were definitely a healer last night."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today," She assured him, "So both of you get your butts to school."

* * *

Stiles really wanted to burst into tears the day they had a substitute for Mr. Harris chemistry class. However, her tears for joy were crushed when Ms. Blake entered the class. First Derek, now this? Was this woman seriously trying to ruin her life?

"Good morning." Jennifer greeted them in a nervous manner, "As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing... I mean, sick." She quickly corrected herself. Stiles resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?"

But Stiles was in no mood to listen to anything the woman had to say. "Hey, my dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation." She whispered next to Scott, "They just don't know how."

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?"

"I don't know..." She admitted to him, "But, Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital... Any one of them could be next." She realized.

Without getting a chance to respond, Scott realized that his phone was vibrating. It was Deaton. "Hey, doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?"

Back at the clinic, "Unfortunately, no." Deaton told him, "I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me."

He was holding a moth while thousands of other moths swarm the windows of the animal clinic blocking out the sun.

* * *

Isaac didn't go to school as Melissa instructed, but neither did Boyd. Instead, the both entered the loft as Derek came down the spiral staircase. "Go back to school." He told them, but Isaac just gave him an 'I don't think so' smile.

"Well, actually, we can't." He told him simply, "Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick."

"With what, **brain** damage?" Derek questioned him.

"Well, I have a migraine," Isaac pointed to himself, "Boyd here has **explosive** diarrhea."

Boyd rolled his eyes at the far-fetched lie. "We're here to protect you." Boyd told Derek.

"You're here to protect me?" He questioned them with a slight hint of amusement, "Well, I'm in trouble then."

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan."

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us." He explained to him. "I was wondering how we could do something like that... But on a **bigger** scale."

Derek gave him a raised eyebrow, "In a pool of **electrified** water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb." Boyd explained to him.

"That's comforting." Derek said with a dash of doubt. He couldn't believe that they were talking about flooding his loft.

"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty **shocking** surprise." Boyd told him.

"Especially someone who's **barefoot**." Isaac added with a smug grin.

* * *

Scott had rushed to the clinic only to find that the Sheriff and Tara were already there. "How did you know?" He asked the Sheriff.

"Stiles called me as soon as you left school." He told Scott, "I'm sorry. Your boss's car is still here, and the back door was wide open. Scott... I need you to tell me everything."

"He's gone isn't he?" A voice filled the room, it was Stiles. Without even giving her a response Scott pulled her into the Cat area of the clinic.

"We have to tell him." Scott told her.

Stiles was taken back, "You mean, like, tell him, **tell** him, or tell him something **else** that isn't telling him what I **think** you want to tell him?" She questioned. He seriously wasn't considering of exposing everything was he?

"You know what I mean."

"Do you remember how your mom reacted?" She squeaked, "She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week."

"And she got over it," Scott reminded her, "It actually made us **closer**."

"I don't know, dude." She shrugged, "He's completely overwhelmed as it is."

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening." Scott pointed out to her. "He's got people **dying** in his town, the town that he's supposed to **protect**, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening." He reasoned to her, "He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Could it be later? Now isn't exactly the right time." She wasn't ready to have the Supernatural Talk with her father.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott questioned at her.

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh?" She shot at him weakly, "I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay?" She told him, "But Scott, this is my **actual** father." Her voice weakened and she began shaking her head, "I can't... I can't lose **both** of my parents, all right? Not both of them."

"You're right." Scott realized and suddenly Stiles felt downright horrible. Scott had a point as well.

"No, I'm not."

"But you're **always** right."

"Haha, your failure to make me feel better warms me up inside," She told him with heavy sarcasm. She looked over at her Dad and noticed the look of stress all on his face. "I'm not right." She concluded with a sniff, "I'll tell him."

"I'll help you." Scott told her, as they left the room they see that Ms. Morrell had appeared at the clinic. "Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." She told the Sheriff. He gave her a promised nod and walked away. Scott and Stiles both caught her attention.

"Okay, listen closely, both of you." She whispered at them, "No sheriff, deputy, or Detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott told her.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you," She told him, "Because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the **one** person who might actually have an **ability** to seek out the supernatural."

"Landon." Stiles figured out.

* * *

Doctor Hilliard's body was found and brought to the hospital. Melissa took Sheriff Stilinski aside to show him what she's found on the other doctor's body. She showed him the ER on-call's body and explained that he suffocated by a process akin to crucifixion. Meaning, The person had to be suspended from the ceiling by their hands in a way that cuts off the airway. They would have to keep pulling themselves up in order to take a breath and eventually would give out of strength and suffocate.

Landon had been making out Aiden, when the fire alarm had been pulled. As Aiden left Cora appeared by his side blocking him in. "Is there a problem?" He asked his voice dripping with venom. Right now the Hales weren't exactly on his list of favorite people to see right.

"Yeah, Derek would like to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden, which means that if I catch you with him again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm." Cora warned him, "I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head."

"Right now I could careless, whatever your asshole of a brother wants. He hurt my friend. There is a damn **bruise** on her neck and so now he has officially gotten on my shit list." He told her, Cora growled at him and took a harsh grab at him.

"Don't talk about my brother like that." She warned him.

"Let him go," Stiles' voice sounded from behind Cora. Cora turned to see an enraged Stiles. It reminded her of the first she met her. "I'm not in the mood for another Hale fight so let him go." She told her.

Stiles had managed to calm things down between Cora and Landon. Last thing she wanted/needed was her friend to get ripped to shreds by a werewolf. She updated them on the situation and placed an object in front of Landon.

"An ouija board?" Landon questioned with an unimpressed attitude.

"Also called a spirit board," Stiles replied, "and it's worth a shot."

"A shot in the dark." He mumbled.

"Could you please just try it?" She asked in an annoyed manner. Honestly, Stiles wasn't sure if he had exactly forgiven her for accusing him of being behind the murders. "Let's not forget who this is for... Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our **collective** asses on more than one occasion."

Stiles reached her hands out to them, only to get collective stares back at her. "Are we seriously going to do this?" Cora questioned, looking at her hand in a distrusting manner. The feeling was becoming mutual.

"Trust me, I rather not be touched by a Hale for a long time." Stiles iced, "So can we just get this over with." Cora rolled her eyes and placed a grip on Stile's hand. Landon joined in as well and together they made a triangle around the board. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked. There was no response and she pointedly looked over at Landon.

"What?" He asked when he noticed her glance.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles asked in an obvious tone.

"Oh, I don't know the answer." Landon told her, breaking the triangle, "I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked in a clipped tone.

Landon raised an eyebrow at her and then turned his attention to Stiles. "Is she for real?"

* * *

In an empty hall Scott heard a steady tapping sound. He followed the sound only to find Deucalion in the music room. It seemed that Deucalion had been expecting him, "Do you know what a metronome is, Scott?" He asked standing front of the piano were the metronome kept ticking. "It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo. Something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours." He looked over in Scott's direction. "If you'd like, I could help slow it down to a more manageable pace."

"How?" Scott questioned not completely trusting the man.

"By helping you find Deaton."

Still in the classroom, Stiles wasn't ready to give up yet. The Ouija board may have not worked, but she always had a back-up plan. She pulled out a pair of eyes. "Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic." She explained, "Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic." Landon deadpanned.

Stiles gritted her teeth. "You're **something**! Okay? Just put out your hand."

Landon did as he was told and Stiles placed the keys in his hands. "Hmm."

"What?"

"They're cold." Landon told her and Stiles gave him a gaping look.

"Landon, concentrate, please?" She told him with flailing hands around, "Trying to save lives here, for the love of God."

Landon huffed at her and closed his eye again. It seemed minutes had passed. "Still nothing." He told her.

* * *

Scott was still in the music room with Deucalion. "Your heart's pounding, but it's not fear. It's anger." Deucalion told him as he walked towards Scott. "I bet I know what you're thinking. Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance? Tell you what. If you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is." Deucalion told him.

Scott tried all numerous moves against the older werewolf, but nothing seemed to work. Ultimately, he gets stopped with the cane pointed straight at his face. Deucalion gave him an impressed smile. "I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods or gathering herbs, or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do." Deucalion told him as he settled down his cane. "I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead, though. Kali is coming for him, though. She may even go after that friend yours, so there's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is going to die tonight, and whether that's Derek or Deaton, that's up to you."

"Just tell me where he is."

"I'll give you a very important clue." Deucalion told him as he began walking out the room, "Let the current guide you."

* * *

Stiles handed Landon a pencil. It was really the only plan she had left. If this didn't work Deaton would probably be good as dead. It was an attempt for automatic writing or psychography which is writing produced from a subconscious psychic ability. But that wasn't exactly what Landon was doing.

"Landon, what are you doing?" She questioned as she looked at him drawing and clearly not writing. "What... what the hell is that?"

"A tree." Landon said blandly.

"A tr-" Stiles choked out, "Landon, you're supposed to be **writing** words, like in sentences, something like a **location**, something that would tell us where he is."

"Well, maybe you should've said that." Landon told her in an even tone.

"Isn't he supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora questioned Stiles.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no." Landon responded and stopped drawing. "Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

This came as a surprise, "Why Danny?" She asked him. Just then, Scott appeared into the classroom.

"Because... Last night, he was a **target **not a sacrifice." Scott told them.

* * *

Doctor Hilliard's body had found and brought to the hospital. Melissa took Sheriff Stilinski aside to show him what she's found on the other doctor's body. "The problem with no ligature marks around the neck is that both doctors were still asphyxiated, so the question is..."

"How did they suffocate if they weren't strangled?"

"Right." Melissa told him and she pointed at the wrist. "Now, take a look at the wrist marks. What do they tell you?"

There were clear signs of rope marks surrounding the wrist, "His hands were tied." The Sheriff commented.

"Not just tied." Melissa explained, "Look how deep they go. I don't think that's just from struggling to get out. I think he was suspended. Hanging like that, that means they would have to keep lifting their bodies up in order to breathe. Eventually, they would lose strength and they wouldn't be able to lift themselves up. It's how people used to die from crucifixion."

"So you think Deaton is somewhere right now, hanging by his wrists?"

"Yeah."

"And when he no longer has the strength to pull himself up to catch a breath, how long before he dies?" He asked her.

"Minutes."

* * *

Cora, Landon, Scott, and Stiles rushed to get to Danny to find answers. "But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora questioned them.

"Yeah." Stiles told her, "That's where we're going right now."

As they headed out Scott received a text message from Allison. "I'll meet you there." Scott told her. But before Stiles could question her friend, Scott was already gone. They all gave each other looks.

"I guess it's just the three of us."

Back at the loft, Derek, Isaac, and Boyd managed flood the entire floor. They all stood in the dry areas of the loft as Boyd flipped the switch to electrify the water. "Is this gonna kill him?" Isaac questioned.

The three werewolves exchanged glances, before Boyd responded.

"I hope so." And now they waited.


	14. Currents Pt 2

Allison had noticed that her father had been acting strange lately. So she did want any normal teenage girl would do. She snooped around and found something interesting. Scott was already at the apartment, when she explained her findings. "So I was looking through one of his drawers, and I found this." She held up a black light. From outside they hear the elevator make a ding sound. "He wasn't supposed to be back yet." She told Scott.

They quickly hid the closet, just before Chris Argent entered the apartment. They squished together face to face in the small closet space. Allison could feel something happening.

"What are you doing?" Allison whispered to Scott. Scott had no idea what she was talking about.

"Nothing." He told her. Allison gave a smirk and looked down between them.

"**Part** of you is doing something." She implied. Scott wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

"Oh, sorry." He managed to get out.

"Stop."

"It's not like I have control over that."

"Okay, well, I'll turn around."

"Yeah, totally." Scott agreed with her, but that didn't help the situation any better, "Allison."

"What?"

"That's worse." Scott told her. Allison turned back around. The feelings she had for Scott were clearly still there and the pair were close to kissing, but Scott stumbled back and they froze fearing the noise would alert Chris. However, when the sound of the door opened and closed they quickly left the closet and Allison led Scott into her father's study.

On her father's desk there was a map of Beacon Hills. Only it appeared to be unmarked. "I don't see anything." Scott told her.

"Yeah, you can't until you use this." Allison told as she flipped on the light. As she ran the light over the map there were markings a several places, "He's been tracking and marking everything." Allison told him, "Cora and Boyd at the bank, the office in the penthouse above us, all of the dead bodies." She placed the light over one of the markings. "He has a symbol for where someone was taken, and then a different mark for where the bodies are found, see?" She indicated, moving to another part of the map. "Now here's the scary part. There have been six sacrifices, right? There are twelve markings on the map."

"What?" It clearly didn't make sense to Scott. "What does that mean? Did your dad find other bodies and not tell anyone?"

Allison shook her head, "I don't think so. I think he knows where the body is going to be found, so one of these six locations, one of these, is where Deaton could end up. I mean, it doesn't tell us where he's being kept right now, but..."

"It's close to figuring it out."

The sound elevator sounded again. Scott and Allison quickly left the room. When Chris entered the apartment he noticed that Allison was sitting on her bed. "I didn't hear you come in." Chris told her.

"Yeah, I was just doing some homework." Allison lied.

* * *

Stiles had managed to slip into Danny's hospital room undetected. "Danny, you awake? Danny?" But Danny didn't respond. So she double checked to make sure that he was completely out by smacking him on the face gently, but still didn't get a response. She noticed Danny's backpack on the floor next to the bed. She began rummaging through it.

"Wow." Danny muttered in a sleep-like haze, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, Danny." Stiles whispered as she stopped, "This is just a dream that you're having." She told him, before she continued on her search.

"Are you going through my stuff?"

"Right, but only in the dream, remember?" Stiles told him quickly, "Just dreaming."

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?"

"I don't know Danny, okay? It's your dream." She quirked at him, "Take responsibility for it. Now shut up and go back to sleep." She told him, it seemed to have work because Danny no longer responded back to her.

In her search, Stiles found a research proposal Danny wrote for Mr. Harris' physics class. The research proposal is for a paper on "Telluric Currents", extremely low frequency electrical currents that flow naturally through the earth. "Danny boy, you might've actually found something here." Stiles whispered.

* * *

The sun was just close to setting, when they met up with Scott. "Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough." Scott told them with a map similar to Chris Argent's.

"Well, we might not have to." Stiles told him, "Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class, and I think it actually means something."

"What project?"

"Something on telluric currents." Stiles explained. The word 'current' caught Scott's attention.

"Did you say currents?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Back at the loft, the three werewolves were waiting in their trap. It was Isaac who noticed that something wasn't right. "Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?" He asked, meaning the intruder alarm.

"Yeah." Derek told him.

"What does it mean if it's not?"

"Someone cut the auxiliary power." Derek realized. He stepped into the water and nothing happened. The plan wasn't going to work.

"Derek... What do we do now?" Isaac asked.

"We fight." Derek told him. Just as he made the declaration Kali appeared with a smile on her face. She boldly walked through the water unaffected.

"Gonna be honest, Derek." She told him as she stood on the steps of the loft, "When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, "what's a girl got to do to get you alone?""

She clicked her toe nails at the floor, as both Ethan and Aiden appear with Jennifer held hostage. "You and me Derek, or they tear her apart." She declared to him. "Although I really wanted to get my claws in that mate of yours though." Kali said in fake, disappointment, "What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?"

Derek made a growling sound.

* * *

Cora, Landon, Scott, and Stiles were now at the animal clinic going over Danny's research, "Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora questioned.

"Because it's not homework, it's a project on geomagnetic fields." Stiles explained while pointing at the different lines on the pages. "They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases." She explained. She pointed at a note that Mr. Harris had left on the paper, "Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

""I strongly advise you to choose another subject. "The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, "border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class."" Landon read.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice." Scott realized, "He knew something."

"Now, check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too." She pulled out a map from the packet. "Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about beacon hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town." There were lines on the map as well.

"Stiles, look, they match." Scott told her when they combined the maps, "All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found."

Landon pointed at a location close to one of the currents, "It's right on the telluric current." He told them.

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between."

"Let me see that." Stiles took the combined maps and looked them over, "You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

"Stop." Cora told them, she realized that the Bank, where she was held with Boyd, was on the current's path. "He's in the vault. He's in the **same** vault."

They were getting ready to head for the bank when Landon suddenly halted. "Landon, let's go. We don't have time." Stiles told him.

"It's Boyd." Cora told her as she received a text from Boyd, "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

Scott realized this was all exactly how things were supposed to go, "It's just like he said. Go. I can save Deaton myself."

"What?" Stiles questioned, "Scott, what about us?"

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you." Scott told her, Stiles made a whining noise. "I'm sure the last thing you want is Derek dead," Scott told her. "I know for a fact that you won't live with yourself if something happened to him and you didn't do anything stop it." Scott gave her a knowing smile. "Now go. We can save them both."

She gave him a nod and Scott bolted. "All right, let's go." She told Landon and Cora. She noticed that Cora gave her an uneasy expression, but didn't comment on it.

* * *

Scott arrived at the bank vault where Deaton was suspended by his arms. He was hanging limply. Scott rushed forward to get him, but was forced backwards with a flash of light. He realized that Deaton was surrounded by a circle of Mountain Ash.

Scott tried again to penetrate the force, pushing against it with all his might filling the room with a blue glow. Deaton noticed that Scott's eyes shined yellow then red as Scott pushed harder and harder but the mystical force refused to bend and Scott gets thrown back to the floor.

Scott looked on helplessly as Deaton hangs there. Sheriff Stilinski suddenly in the doorway of the vault, gun in hand. "Let me give it a shot." He told Scott. He took a shot at the rope that held Deaton and Deaton dropped to the ground.

* * *

Cora, Landon, and Stiles made it to the door of the power room inside the loft. Cora stopped Stiles, who gave her a questioning look. "Go on in we'll be there in a second." Cora told Landon, who was ready to argue.

"It's fine Landon." Stiles told him. Landon hesitated for a moment and went inside the room. Cora turned to Stiles.

"He actually did that?" Cora asked, to Stiles it sounded like she couldn't believe it herself, but Stiles refused to answer her. "Stiles you have to know that it wasn't him." Stiles still didn't reply. She reached out to Stiles, who then backed away from her.

"Let's just save your brother." Stiles said softly, before going into the room.

When they got into the room, Landon was looking at the panel completely confused. "Sorry, I have no idea which one to pull." He confessed. Stiles looked at the panel and noticed a lot downward switches.

Stiles took in a breath and bit her lower lip. "We pull them." She decided, "Pull all of them." She quickly texted Isaac to warn him of the power coming back on.

* * *

Inside the actual loft, Isaac had managed to get Jennifer away from Ethan and Aiden. While Boyd got thrown into the fray by the surging current. Both Derek and Kali both get electrified as well. It doesn't seem to kill either of them.

"Take him!" Kali ordered as she managed to recover from the shock. The twins took hold of Derek as Kali lifted up Boyd and dropping him on Derek's claws. "I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek." She told Derek as she stood by the door with the twins.

"It's okay." Boyd told Derek in a struggling breath.

"No, it's not." Derek began shaking his head, "It's not."

"It's all okay, Derek." Boyd repeated his voice getting weaker.

"I'm... l'm sorry." Derek's voice began to break. His eyes glowed a brighter red.

"The full moon. That feeling..." Boyd struggled to say, "That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..."

FLASHBACK

Boys and Erica are in the bank vault. Erica appears to be tired and weak, "Boyd, what do you think will happen to us on the lunar eclipse?" She asks him. There is a smile on her face. A smile of hope.

"They last for hours, you know, because it's just the earth's shadow. I wonder what will happen to us." She looks over at Kali, who is in the vault with them. "Maybe it'll make us stronger." Erica begins to stand.

"I hope it'll make us **stronger**." She says as her eyes glow yellow and she attacks Kali. But Kali easily kills her in the process.

END FLASHBACK

Cora, Landon, and Stiles rushed up into the loft in time to see the aftermath of the battle. Cora remained by Stiles' side. "Boyd." Stiles whispered. Kali turned her attention toward Stiles.

"Oh, there you are." Kali told her. Stiles flicked her eyes on Kali, who had a smile on her face.

"Kali."

Stiles bit the inside of her cheek as Kali's gaze fell to her neck. "I'm willing to bet that Derek may just kill you himself." She purred at her. Kali placed a hand on Stiles face. Both Cora and Isaac made a growling noises and Stiles had to pull Cora back. Kali' claws bared against her skin as they dragged down to her neck. Stiles had enough of the unwanted wolf touch and smacked the hand away easily, giving her nothing, but a glare. This caused Kali to laugh.

"Derek," Kali called out to him. Derek looked up from Boyd's body and in Kali's direction, but he didn't seem to make a move. Stiles noticed that he looked different from the last time she saw him. Almost pained, "I'm giving you until the next full moon. Join the pack or this lovely thing will be next." Kali gave Stiles a brush of her claw before walking away with the twins behind her. Ethan looked remorseful, while Landon refused to make eye contact with Aiden.

When they disappeared, Cora rushed over to Boyd's body and let's out a sob. Stiles couldn't move nor did she want to. She didn't want to be there anymore, she turned away to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist, forcing her to turn back around. It was Isaac.

"Stiles-" He indicated over at Derek, who was still kneeling in the water shaking.

"I know what you want me to do Isaac." Stiles told him, shaking her head. "He doesn't need me." She told him. Total lie, she knew.

"You're his mate." Isaac said softly.

"Isaac-don't..I can't." She shook her head.

"Then do it for me." Isaac pleaded, this caught Stiles off guard, "He's my Alpha and all I have left." Stiles looked over at Derek still unmoved, every fiber in her being did just want to run over to him, but the rational side was all for getting the hell out of there. "If he tries to hurt you I will stop him." Isaac assured her.

Stiles looked over at Landon, "Remember what Scott said." Landon told her.

Stiles took a breath and walked into the flooded loft. She tried to keep her heart steady, but she could practically feel it try to rip it's way out of her chest. She wanted to be angry at Derek, but she couldn't. Not when he looked so hurt and so lost. When she got to him she placed a steady hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She didn't expect a reaction, but she got one. In seconds, Stiles found herself in the water as well, with Derek's face right in her neck. He didn't bite her, but his teeth raked around her neck. Right over the bruise where she felt him kiss it. _it's the bond,_ Stiles thought to herself,_ only because of the bond, _She reminded herself.

* * *

Chris was visiting Gerard once again, but the old man was clearly working on his last nerve. "If you know something about him and you're reluctant to tell me, try remembering it's a long list of favors and penance before you're redeemed in my eyes. You're gonna tell me the story, and you're gonna tell me the truth."

As he left the room, Allison then appeared. "Surprised to see me?"

"Only surprised that it's taken you this long." Gerard commented.

* * *

The sheriff explained to Scott and Deaton that he figured out where Deaton was because one of the Celtic symbols on one of the vials at the vet clinic reminded him of the bank's logo.

"Sheriff, thank you for being one hell of a Detective." Deaton told him.

"You bet." He said, "Let's get you an ambulance." The Sheriff left the room.

"Your eyes were red." Deaton told Scott, once they were alone, "Bright red."

"How is that possible?"

"It's rare." Deaton explained, "It's something that doesn't happen within 100 years, but every once in a while a beta can become an Alpha **without** having to steal or take that power. They call it a true Alpha. It's one who rises purely on the strength of the character, by virtue, by **sheer** force of will."

"You knew this would happen."

"I believed." Deaton corrected him. "From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed."

"You're not the only one." Scott realized, "Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after me."

**So I decided that I would update Friday and Saturday, in honor of season 4. So get ready for Visionary and the Boy who Knew Too Much :D**


	15. Visionary Pt 1

FLASHBACK

In the past, Derek Hale runs through a foggy wood. He trips and falls in front of one of the hunters' ultrasonic emitters, a device which broadcasts a high pitch designed to herd werewolves in a certain direction. He can hear more than a dozen hunters are in the woods with flashlights, guns and crossbows.

Derek runs into another young man who recognizes him. "You're a Hale, aren't you?" he asks, but Derek doesn't get to answer because an arrow pierces through the back of the young man's neck and lodges in his throat. Stunned, Derek just stands there as a hunter takes aim at him with a crossbow. As the shaft flies toward him, his Uncle Peter steps up and grabs it out of the air. Both boys run.

Gerard and Chris Argent, flanked by several other hunters, approach the young man's dead body. "Is this the one?" one of the Hunters asks. Chris nods in response.

"Killed two of ours. Find the others. Bring them back alive. Alive. We go by the code."

Derek and Peter take refuge in the basement of an abandoned house. There is a large tree growing up through the foundation.

END FLASHBACK

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding." Cora explained to Stiles, "That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us... hide and heal." Ever since Boyd's death Derek had been missing.

"Okay, so we give him two days and he'll come back, right?" Stiles reasoned trying not to freak out.

"Why do you care? After what he did, why do you **still** care?" Cora asked in a bitter tone.

"Why do I care?" Stiles answered in a questioning tone. "I'll blame the bond, alright. Don't forget that over the last few weeks, my best friend's **tried** to kill himself. His boss **nearly** got ritually sacrificed. A guy that I've known since I was three **was** ritually sacrificed. Boyd was **killed** by alphas. And I..." She quickly stopped herself. "Never mind. Do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour." She told Cora in a serious tone.

"Do you think Derek could do something about it?"

"Well, everyone is after him and I'm constantly under threat all the time." Stiles told her, "I don't expect him to protect me. I just want him to protect himself."

Cora shook her head in an 'I don't think so' manner, "I don't know. There's something **different** about him now. He wasn't like this when we knew him."

This sparked Stiles' interest. She always wondered what Derek was like. It was hard for to believe that he had been such a sourwolf his entire life. "What was he like?" She couldn't help, but ask.

Peter, then appeared out of nowhere. This time Stiles didn't jump. Clearly appearing out of nowhere was a Hale thing. "A lot like Scott, actually." He said with a tiny smile, "A lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers."

That sounded about right, "So what happened? What changed him?" She asked.

Peter gave her an uneasy look before answering, "Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men..." He told her, "A girl."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn't even sure what to think or believe. Especially since all this was coming from Peter. "So you're telling me some girl broke his little heart?" She shifted her body towards him, "That's why Derek is the way he is? That's why I could always taste feeling of fear he has inside him?"

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes?" Peter asked her. Of course, Stiles did. The color alone always hit her in the core. She nodded her head. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." She admitted.

Peter shook his head, "If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes."

* * *

Allison was making another visit with her grandfather. A visit that she really didn't want to do in the first place, but things for the past two days have been intense. "Did you bring him?" Gerard asked her, without even a proper greeting. Scott stepped into the archway. "Oh, come in, Scott, and give an old man a little something for his pain." Gerard stated. He held out his arm towards Scott.

"You don't have to do this." Allison reminded Scott.

"If you want me to talk," Gerard told Scott, "this is how it's going to happen." It was clear that they didn't have much of a choice.

"If I do this," Scott said in an uneasy tone, "You have to tell us everything you know."

"Everything."

Scott reached out and took away some of the pain.

* * *

FLASHBACK

A girl named Paige is practicing the cello in the Beacon Hills High School Music Classroom. The noise from a bouncing basketball in the hallway is competing with her metronome and screwing up the steady rhythm. She tries to ignore at first, trying to stay in time with her metronome, but it isn't until she hits her seventh sour note that she gets up in frustration.

When she makes it out into to the hall and sees about five guys from the team attempt to play. They didn't even seem to notice that she is standing there. "Hey, do you guys mind?" She snaps at them. A boy with dark hair turns to face her. Oh course it would Derek Hale, she thought to herself. "I'm trying to practice." She says to them.

Derek puts on a cocky smile and steps towards her. "How do you know we're not trying to practice here too?" He asks.

If he thinks that stupid smile of his is going to work on her, he has another thing coming. "Yeah, well, see, I was practicing in the music room," Paige says indicating in the direction, "and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym."

"Well, I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball. See?" He bounces the ball. Paige wrinkles her nose. A clear sign that she is getting irritated. "How about this if you can get the ball from me... maybe I'll stop." He says in a cocky tone.

Paige isn't one to back down from a challenge and attempts to get the ball, but it doesn't go as plan. She thought with one simple swipe she could easily get the ball, but Derek didn't exactly make it easy for her. Especially, when Derek starts showing off with dribbling tricks.

After her failed attempt to get the ball, she ends up walking away in a foul mood. Once, she is back in the music room she places herself in front of her music stand and plays the cello.

"Sorry about that." A voice she recognizes enters the room.

"Whatever." She says offhandedly.

"Hey, what's your name?" Paige abruptly stops playing and turns to face Derek, who is now in the music room with her.

"I'm trying to practice," She tells him in an unfriendly tone, "if you didn't notice."

"Okay. I'll just leave you alone."

"Thank you." She places her bow into the position.

"After you tell me your name." Derek says.

Clearly, Paige can tell that Derek isn't going to leave anytime soon, "All right, I'll tell you my name if you can play one instrument in this room." She says.

"One?" Derek asks her.

"Just one." She says. She turns her attention back to the music sheet and fingers the music notes. While she does that. Derek spends a short amount of time scanning shelves stacked with musical instruments before returning to her with something behind his back.

"Any of 'em, right?" He asks, once more. Paige rolled her eyes and nods her head. He produces a triangle and strikes it gently with the metal beater producing a single clear note.

"My name's Paige." She tells him, clearly unhappy that he bested her once again, "Now please go, so I can practice."

"My name's..."

"I know who you are." She cuts him off.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Allison told Gerard of the findings. "They found a third body?" Gerard questioned.

"Another doctor, right after Scott found Deaton." Allison confirmed.

"Right after?" The old repeated, "Almost like it was **expected** he'd survive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked, he could hear the underline meaning in the sentence clear as day.

"How do you know your dark druid isn't your wise veterinarian himself?" Gerard questioned him, "Maybe he knew you'd find him. Maybe he **planned** it that way."

Scott shook his head, "He would never let anyone innocent die." Scott told him.

"Don't be so sure. You'd be surprised how far some people would go to get rid of someone like Deucalion." Gerard advised him.

"Or someone like you?" Allison clipped.

Gerard laughed, "I don't go easily, though, do I?" He indicated around the room. "You know, Scott, you've made me something of a celebrity here. I'm a medical mystery. The cancer is now virtually undetectable, but the doctors have no clue why my body keeps producing and ejecting this bizarre black fluid."

Scott began to get impatient. "I did what you wanted me to do." Scott told him, "Tell us how to beat him." He demanded.

"You can't." Gerard admitted, "I've tried."

Allison made an annoyed huff sound, "Then this is a complete waste of time." She told Scott and grabbed him by the hand, "He doesn't know anything. Sorry you did this. Let's go." She began to pull him away from Gerard.

"I can tell you one thing." Gerard finally said, just as they got near the door. Scott and Allison turned their attention to him, "Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he's not always blind."

* * *

Stiles now sat on the metal table. Peter was on the couch and Cora was on the bed. Hearing the story so far left her confused. Like utterly confused, "Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he?" She asked, it dawned on her that she didn't even know any of the Hales' ages. "How old were you?" She asked, "Better yet how old are you **now**?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders in a lazy manner, but had a thoughtful look on his face. "Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Cryptic much?

Stiles narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, that was frustratingly vague." She turned her attention towards Cora, "How old are you?"

"I'm 17." Cora replied easily.

"See, that's an answer." Stiles said with a 'work with me here' tone. She turned back to Peter. "That's how we answer people."

"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years." Cora added in. Stiles let out a groan. How could she have not seen that coming?

"All right, I'm just gonna drop it." She raised her hands in surrender, "What happened to Derek and Paige?"

"What do you think happened?" Peter asked her, "They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me."" Sounded way too familiar for Stiles, "The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes." Peter paused for a moment, "Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills."

"All right, hold up Uncle Sketch," Stiles cuts in. "How do you know all this?" Something wasn't right with the story already, "You just said that they were alone."

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's Uncle." Peter explained, "I was his best friend, his closest confidante."

FLASHBACK

Derek and Paige are in their favorite getaway, an abandoned distillery outside Beacon Hills. Peter is there too, only they aren't aware that Peter is hiding in the shadows. He watches Derek and Paige.

During their kiss Paige pulls away, "What?" Derek asks her.

"Why do you like me?" She asks him.

This catches Derek off guard, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why do **you** like me?"

Derek places a hand on her cheek and gives her a smile. "Why do you think I like you?"

Paige rolls her eyes at him. It's something they always did. Answering a question with another question. "Honestly, I think, at first, you liked me because I didn't like you." She admits to him.

"So now you're worried that now that I know you like me that I'm gonna stop liking you?"

"Not worried." She tells him, "Just wondering when."

"What if I never stop liking you?" He tells her and pulls her into another kiss. Turns into them making out, when Derek breaks it in an abrupt manner.

"What?" Paige asks in a whisper. She can see the look of fright on Derek's face. "Did you hear something?" But Derek remains silent. "What's wrong?"

Derek takes a sniff of the air, "Something happened here." He finally tells her.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused and also with some worry. She notices how Derek sometimes would say some strange things like that.

"I caught a scent." Derek says in a drone tone. "It's blood." Then with his enhanced hearing he can hear people coming to their location, "All right, now I definitely heard something."

But that doesn't help Paige at all. She has no idea what has gotten Derek so spooked out, "Derek, I don't hear anything."

But that doesn't stop Derek from pulling her out of the abandoned building. Peter is about to leave himself when he sees that it is Ennis, Deucalion, and Kali and several other werewolves enter the distillery.

* * *

Ennis is angry. "There. You see it?" He points at the rope that is hanging in the air. "The hunters dragged him here, an arrow in his throat, and they hung him and cut him in half. They **killed** one of ours." He is talking about the beta from earlier.

"One of **yours**." Kali says unfeeling manner, "Why should I care about one of your pack?"

"'Cause the hunters don't discern packs," One of her betas tell her, "**Especially** the Argents."

"But they do discern motive Ennis," Deucalion reasons, "why did they kill him?"

Ennis doesn't get to answer because one of Deucalion's betas answers for him. "Because your young, naive beta killed one of them." He says in an a harsh tone.

"Marco." Deucalion gets at him and Marco hides his face in shame. "He killed a hunter, didn't he?"

"Accidentally." Ennis says in a tight voice.

END FLASHBACK

Back in the Gerard's room, "They were all there... Ennis, Kali, Deucalion... each with their own packs, before they'd killed them all and decided to form their little all-star team." Gerard explained.

The sound of three different packs living in Beacon Hills made Allison feel a bit uneasy. Call it the Hunter in her, but that seemed like a catastrophe waiting to happen. "They didn't **all** live here, did they?"

Gerard shook his head. "No, but there was an exceptionally powerful Alpha who did live here." He replied, "She had a capacity to shape-shift that was rare among her kind. That made her something of a leader, the kind of person that they would go to for advice and guidance... Talia Hale.

* * *

FLASHBACK

A wolf suddenly comes into the distillery. The eyes glow the Alpha red as a woman shifts into her human. "It's his right." She says once she is fully into her human form, "We're not the only people to adhere to rituals thousands of years old."

"Which is no excuse for not evolving." Deucalion tells her.

"They ripped his claws right out of his fingers." Ennis yells at him, "How is that evolving? I'm done with it." He declares.

"Ennis, don't." Deucalion begs him, "Don't make us part of a historical cliche. With two such powers, it never ends at an eye for an eye. A skirmish becomes a war. A murder becomes a massacre. And we end up no better than our enemies."

Ennis doesn't care. He uses his claws to make an enormous spiral, slicing it into a wall of corrugated metal so fast that the metal sparks and heats up to the point that it is glowing.

END FLASHBACK

Peter makes a spiral on the window inside the loft, "Our mark for vendetta." Peter explained.

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a **whole** new level, don't you?" Stiles commented.

"It's not just revenge." Cora explained to her, "Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb."

Stiles mind flashed back to night of the school when she got trapped in the basement. She could tell that Derek was holding his emotions inside back then. She thought it was only because of the bond, but now it made sense. The whole pack mentality. They lost Erica that night. They lost Boyd two days ago.

"Holy hell…" Stiles breathed out.

"They wouldn't even let him see the body." Peter told her.

FLASHBACK

A distraught Ennis menacing an orderly at Beacon Hills Hospital. Stiles' dad appears at the time. Only he is not the Sheriff at the time. "Somebody called for a..." Deputy Stilinski says and see Ennis about ready to punch the orderly. "Whoa." He comments and stops Ennis from causing harm.

"I want his body." Ennis tells him, "It **belongs** to me... both halves." His voice cracks.

"First off... you need to step back. I'm just a deputy." Stilinski tells him, "I do what I'm told. And right now they're telling me there's a young man who was shot in the throat with an arrow and literally cut in half. This is a **homicide** investigation." He tells him, "Second, no matter how close you were... you're not related." He tells Ennis in the gentlest way possible.

"He was family to me." Ennis' claims in a heartbroken voice. But his rage remains begins to show as they left the hospital.

END FLASHBACK

"I don't get it." Cora interrupted, "What does this have to do with Derek?"

"Everything." Peter told them, "It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity."

"Opportunity? For what?" Somewhere inside Stiles felt like she knew the answer, but for once she seriously hoped that she was wrong.

"To always be with her."

FLASHBACK

Derek sits in class using his heightened senses to listen to Paige play Franz Schubert's "Ave Maria". When he appears into the music room Paige doesn't stop playing, but she knows that he is there.

"What are you staring at?" She asks still playing and focusing on her music sheet.

"I'm not staring." Derek claims, but Paige knew better and smiles to herself. "I'm listening. Am I distracting you?"

"No, I've got laser-like focus." She says still unmoved by him getting closer to her.

"You sure about that?" He asks. This time he is very close to her and breaths into her neck making his way to her ear. Paige still continues to play trying to maintain her focus. She officially loses it when Derek blows gently into her ear.

"I hate you." She tells him.

"No, you don't." Derek replies in confidence, "You love me."

"Hate you."

"You love me."

"_The thing was, he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind." Peter told Cora and Stiles._

Derek is watching Paige. Perfectly happy by himself. "Why does she eat alone?" Peter asks, sitting down across from Derek at the lunch table.

Derek is suspicious of his uncle sudden appearance on the school grounds. "What are you doing here?" Derek asks in a displeased tone.

"I'm looking out for my favorite nephew," Peter tells him with a smile, "Making sure no one has a crossbow aimed at your throat."

"I could get you **banned** from school grounds." Derek remains unimpressed by Peter's claim. "You know that, right?"

"No one would ban me from anywhere." Peter says coolly, "I'm too good-looking." Derek rolls his eyes and Peter turns his attention back to Paige. "Doesn't she have any friends?"

"A few, but she likes to study during lunch." Derek tells him, "And I kind of just don't think she likes my friends."

"No one should like your friends. They're a bunch of hormonal half-wits." Peter says in a disdained tone, "But that one over there... she's **perfect** for you." Peter opens up a pack of Reese's Cup, "And perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world. It would worry me too, though. I'd probably be thinking about it all the time."

"Thinking about what?"

"Her finding out." Peter tells him, "You've thought that through, right? You know it always happens. One minute, you're in this blissful teen romance, and next, she sees fangs, glowing eyes, claws."

"She doesn't have to find out."

"But they always do..." Peter says in a grim tone, "Especially when they're perfect for you. There's really only one way to make sure you'll always be together. Turn her."

"_I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me. He's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea. I have the perfect idea." Peter claimed to Stiles and Cora._

"Go away." Derek tells him.

"Laura told you about the packs being here, right?" Peter asks Derek, ignoring the statement, "There are more alphas than I've ever seen in one place. Your mother would never do it. And these packs won't be here much longer. The time to do it is now. One little bite, and she never gets sick again. She stays younger, more beautiful. She could be your mate forever. Think how she'll be able to protect herself. Derek... the bite is a **gift**."

* * *

Gerard and Chris Argent are examining the basement where Peter and Derek hid from the hunters. They notice the large tree growing out of the foundation and a symbol painted on its trunk.

"What is that?" Gerard asks.

"A Celtic five fold knot... It's a druid symbol." Chris explains to him. "The air's different in here. Do you feel it? I think I know what this place is."

They look at the truck of the tree and it is stained with red. "Is that blood?" Gerard questioned.

"**Sacrificial** blood." He looks around them, "We're in a nemeton. It's a sacred meeting place. Ancient Celtic druids would usually choose a large, older tree in a grove. It would represent the center of the world. There was a belief that cutting or harming the tree in any way would cause serious problems for the surrounding villages."

"What sort of problems?"

"Fires, plagues, strife... death and destruction of all kinds."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"How does he know all about Celtic symbols and druids?" Allison asked. It was bad enough that she was suspecting her father of being one committing the sacrifices. Hearing the story now just made all the worse.

"Know thy enemy, Allison." Gerard reminded her. She sent him a glare, but Gerard didn't acknowledge it. "The older wolves had a relationship with the druids. They called them **emissaries**."

"Like my boss, Deaton." Scott realized. It made sense, especially if he was advisor for Talia Hale.

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" Gerard asked him.

"I know it's where we get the word "lycanthropy."" Scott admitted.

"According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. And some followers even took names to honor the titans instead of the gods." Gerard explained.

Sounded oddly familiar, "Like Deucalion." Scott told him.

"The son of Prometheus. Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the gods. He challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered, Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves. The part that's lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the druids to help turn him back to human."

"Why druids?"

"The belief was that the ancient druids knew how to shape-shift. They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the druids became important advisors to the packs."

* * *

"They keep us connected to humanity." Cora explained to Stiles, "But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton." She admitted.

"Or his sister, Morrell." Peter chimed in.

"Whoa, wait a sec." Stiles jumped in, "She's an emissary too?"

"For the Alpha pack."

"Our guidance counselor?" Stiles asked in disbelief, face-palming herself, "Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh?" She shot daggers at both of them, "I shared some really **personal** details with her."

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked her.

"I'd hate to admit it." Stiles groaned, "But yes she did."

Peter tilt his head in acknowledgement, "That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia."

FLASHBACK

Deaton is in conference with Talia and Deucalion at the Animal Clinic. Deucalion wants to approach Gerard about a truce, a call for peace between the Argents and the packs. "While I admire your willingness to extend an olive branch, I have to tell you, it might not be welcome." Deaton tells him.

"And I'm not sure that Gerard is the one to accept it." Talia includes.

"It's true." Deaton agrees, "The Argents have a **matriarchal** leadership."

"Actually, I was speaking about the fact that he's a complete psychopath." Talia conveys. "The man cuts people in half with a **broadsword**."

"Do the two of you really have so little faith in people?" Deucalion asks in shock, "You think Gerard isn't worried about the deaths on his own side?"

"Do you know the story of the scorpion and the frog?" Deaton asks the Alpha casually.

"I have a feeling I'm about to hear it." Deucalion retorts.

"When the scorpion asked the frog to carry him across the river, the frog said, "how do I know you won't sting me?" The scorpion replied, "why would I do that? Then we'd both drown." So the frog agreed. Halfway across the river, the scorpion stung the frog. When the frog asked him why he did it, since now they would both die, the scorpion replied... "It's my nature."" Deaton concludes the tell. "Your faith in humanity may not matter if you underestimate Gerard's nature." Deaton warns him.

"Make sure you meet him on neutral ground." Talia advises him, "And do not walk in there alone."

"I'm an Alpha." He says. "I **never** walk alone."

* * *

At school, Paige is alone in the darkened hallway. She has a note in her hand which seems to be a request from Derek to meet him at the school. "Derek? Derek, is that you?" She calls out into the darkness.

Instead of Derek, Ennis shows up and begins to chase her through the school. Derek sits alone in the locker room bouncing a basketball and listens to Paige whimper and cry.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Ennis?" Cora questioned in shock, "Why would he choose him?"

"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack." Peter clarified, "Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her."

Stiles felt a pit in her stomach, "He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?"

"If he does, he keeps it to himself."

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?"

FLASHBACK

"_Almost. He came at Ennis. A 15 year-old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight_." _Peter told her._

Peter is also at the school that night listening to Ennis attack Paige. Derek reaches the point that he can't stand to listen to Paige's suffering anymore and rushes to help her. He finds her crawling along the floor of the hall and goes after Ennis to stop him. Ennis easily tosses the young man away then holds him on the floor.

Derek sees Paige and stops fighting.

"_She'd already been bitten." Peter told them._

END FLASHBACK


	16. Visionary Pt 2

Back in Gerard's room, he began to Scott and Allison of the meeting. "I wasn't really surprised when Deaton came to arrange a meeting with Deucalion. As William Blake said, "any sinister person who means to be your enemy always start by trying to become your friend.""

"How do you know he wasn't going there to make peace?" Scott questioned him.

"Because I'm not an idiot." Gerard expressed, "Do you know the sanskrit fable of the scorpion and the turtle?"

"Yeah, the scorpion asks the turtle for a ride across the river."

"And when the scorpion stings the turtle, dooming them both, what does he say to explain his behavior?"

""It's my nature."" Scott told him.

Gerard nodded his head, "I know a werewolf's nature. I knew exactly what was coming... a trap."

FLASHBACK

Gerard is waiting with several hunters when Deucalion arrived at the abandoned distillery with three members of his pack. "I think it's quite fitting that we are meeting in a distillery. You know, the process of distillation is the separating of two substances by pushing them into their different volatile states."

"Volatile is exactly the state I was hoping to avoid." Deucalion expresses.

Gerard's face turns into something sinister, "Then this is going to come as quite a big disappointment."

Gerard then cranks open a valve releasing a white gas into the room from several sources. Both werewolves and humans go down from the effects of the gas. Gerard jabs himself with what appears to be an autoinjector syringe.

"What have you done?" Deucalion declares.

"_They attacked you?" Allison asked in disbelief._

"_It was an ambush." Gerard told her._

"One of the earliest weapons used by man was the spiked mace. i've made one of my own. I'd love to get your opinion on it." Gerard tells Deucalion with a smile. After the release of the gas had them down, Gerard took out a homemade spiked mace. He uses it to beat down his own men as the hunters struggle to get to their feet

"Your own people..." Deucalion struggles in shock.

"They wanted peace too." Gerard tells him, "Look what you did to them." Gerard indicates around the dead bodies of the hunters.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Peter was closing in on Derek and Paige's story. "So did she turn?" Cora asked in hope.

"She should have." Peter told her, "Most of the time, the bite takes. **Most** of the time."

"When you offered it to me, you said, "if it doesn't kill you."" Stiles realized.

"There's always a **chance** where the bite doesn't take."

Stiles could feel her stomach drop.

FLASHBACK

Paige was in pain and dying slowly. As Peter skulked in the shadows, Derek held her at the base of the druid tree in the basement of the abandoned house.

"What's happening to her?" Derek asks him.

"_He knew the answer, though. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive." Peter told them._

* * *

Deucalion crawls out of the distillery and rolls over in the dirt as Gerard stalks after him. "Don't do this." Deucalion begs to him, "I had a vision, a vision of peace."

"A little shortsighted..." Gerard told him and produces two of the hunter's flash-bang arrows and thrusts them deep into Deucalion's eyes. They explode, sparks and smoke pour from his damaged eye sockets. "Wouldn't you say?" Gerard tells him.

* * *

Derek takes away as much of Paige's pain as he can but she is still suffering terribly. "I'm sorry." Derek tells her.

"I knew." Paige voices.

"What do you mean?" Derek asks.

"Right after I told you my name, I think I knew." Paige confirms in a struggling breath, "I've seen things in this town before, things no one really could explain. And then there's the way that you talk... how you say things, like how you'd catch a scent. And I know you can hear things, things that no one else can hear. I knew."

Derek realizes she knows he isn't normal. "And you still liked me?" He questions her in shock.

"I loved you." She tells him. "I'm gonna die... aren't I?" She tells him. She feels another jolt of pain. "Ow. I can't. I can't take it anymore." She cries to him. "Derek, I can't. Derek... end it. Please." She begs to him.

"Paige-"

"Derek please…it hurts…" Paige clenches onto him tightly.

Derek feels like he has been kicked in the stomach, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Derek tells her and he does by gently breaking her neck.

END FLASHBACK

"I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found... another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks." Peter told them, sitting on the stairs.

"And what about Derek?" Cora asked.

"Taking an innocent life takes... Something from you as well, a bit of your **soul**... darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue... like mine." Peter flashed them his blue eyes. And Stiles had a tear running down her face.

It made sense now. All of it did.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Doctor Deaton treated Deucalion's injured eyes as best he could at the animal clinic. "I'm sorry. The eyes will heal physically, but... your sight..." Deucalion lets out a roar of rage. Deucalion knew that it meant that his sight will not return.

"Leave me alone." Deucalion demands. Both Talia and Deaton leave the room, but Deucalion's beta stays behind. "Marco, I said..." He turns to Marco's direction, "leave me alone."

"You are alone." Marco attacks him. Deucalion partially transforms and realizes that he can see Marco and turns toward him, attacking quickly and viciously, killing him on the examination table.

END FLASHBACK

"He sees as a wolf?" Scott questioned.

"He's not always blind." Gerard told him.

"Maybe we can use it against him." Allison suggested.

"Scott. Oh, I think about you sometimes, Scott. I do. I wonder, what if I'd done things differently?" Gerard claimed in a nostalgic tone, "Getting the bite to cure my cancer. And I wonder when it became my nature to believe most things couldn't be asked for but had to be taken."

"I don't believe you." Scott told deadpanned at him. "The whole time that you were telling your story, I was listening to your heartbeat. It never went up. It never went down. It was steady the whole time."

"Because I was telling the truth."

Scott doesn't buy it one bit. "Or because you're a really good liar. I know because my best friend is one. She has mastered the talent of a steady heartbeat over the summer. Only she doesn't have people getting killed because of them." Scott stepped closer into Gerard's space. "If you lied and it gets people hurt... I'll be back to take away more than your pain." Scott threaten him. His eyes flashed.

* * *

After, Peter finished telling the story of Derek's real meaning of his eyes, she couldn't help but feel like something about the story was completely off. It was heartbreaking, but the entire time Stiles couldn't find herself to believe some of things Peter shared with them.

It must've shown on her face because Cora sat down right next to her with a scowl. "What's this... what's this look on your face?" Cora asked, pointing at Stiles' face.

"What look?"

"The kind of look that makes me want to **punch** you."

Stiles couldn't help, but to smile at the comment, "Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister." She said, "Sounding exactly like him."

"Well, what is with the look?"

"I just don't **believe** him." Stiles confessed, "All right, in class we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's... he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have **changed**, you know, just because of his perspective."

"We heard the story from Peter's perspective."

"Right, but Peter has a **shady** perspective. He's had one since the moment I met him." She looked at Cora in the eye. "I don't think we got the **full** story." She whispered. Cora could partially hear the underline meaning.

"Stiles, I get that my brother hurt you physically and emotionally, but I don't think you should go down that road." Cora warned her, "It would probably make things worse."

Stiles rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know that." Stiles told her, "I'm not completely insensitive."

"Are you going to tell Derek?"

"Tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"About the bruise."

Stiles already knew the answer. "No. He flipped his lid when Peter scratched me. So imagine how he would react if he found out he's the one that left this bruise." Stiles touched right over it.

"So you won't tell him that he hurt you, but you seriously would ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?"

"If I had to…" Stiles thought for a moment, "Yes." Stiles just hoped that she never has to.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Derek is still covered in Paige's blood and the black goo that seeped out as she rejected the bite. His mother comes to him in the abandoned basement. Talia calls his name.

"I did something... Something terrible." Derek tells her with his eyes still close.

"I know." She tells him in a soothing voice. She kneels down to him.

"My eyes…" He tells her. "They're different."

"Different, but still beautiful..." She places a hand under his chin and lifts up his head. "Just like the rest of you." Derek opens his eyes. They shine the electric blue.

END FLASHBACK

Derek returned to the abandoned distillery as an adult. He could hear the strains of Schubert's Ave Maria as he remembered Paige and turned to the Spiral Ennis cut in the wall so many years ago. Derek couldn't help, but feel that there was someone he needed to protect.


	17. The Boy Who Knew Too Much Pt 1

Deputy Tara Graeme answered a 911 call to Beacon Hills High School at night. She didn't expect anyone to be on school grounds, but she ended running into Danny and some other members of the orchestra.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" She questioned them.

"Practice for a recital tomorrow." Danny explained to her, holding up his trumpet. He noticed the uneasy expression on her face. "There is something wrong, isn't there?" The facial expression on Tara's face was answer enough.

"Someone made a 911 call. All of you need to leave now. If you see anyone else, tell them the same thing." She instructed them. Danny and the other students quickly made their exit. Tara attempted to radio dispatch, but there was only static. The static didn't last long because as soon as it started it turned into the chant of Darach sacrifices.

Tara chalked it up as radio interference and still investigated the halls. In the corner of her eye, she sees a body getting dragged into the locker room and goes to investigate. She heard the shower on and already has her gun ready.

"This is Deputy Graeme with the sheriff's department. Step out with your hands in the air. This is the sheriff's department. Come out now." She called out, but there was no movement. When she looked inside, she sees herself dead under the flow of water. The Darach suddenly appeared and slipped a garrote around her neck and proceeded to choke her, then leaves her bloody body in the shower in the same position.

* * *

Scott and Stiles rushed to school. When they get there Allison and Landon were waiting for them. Landon had a look of fear on his face. It was just as the same as when he found the body at the pool. "Landon?"

Landon looked over at her, "It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body." He told her.

"You found a dead body?" Allison questioned.

"Not yet."

"Not yet? What do you mean "not yet"? You're supposed to call us **after** you find the dead body." Stiles told him. Landon shot her an angry look.

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again." He told her, "You find the dead body from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" She asked. "You're always the one finding the dead body." She pointed out to him.

Before Landon and Stiles could even start bickering at each other. Scott noticed something on the Beacon Hills High School sign.

"I found the dead body." Scott informed them. The three looked over and see that Tara's body was right on top in the middle of the campus.

* * *

The next day, Stiles attempted to get a closer look at the body, but her father puts a damper in her plans. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Back it up. I know what you're thinking." He told her, grabbing her by the back of her neck leading her away from the scene. "I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes..."

"Dad, murdered, okay?" Stiles told him, "Sacrificed, actually." She corrected herself.

"I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this." The Sheriff informed her, "They're not getting away with killing one of our own." He promised her.

"Dad, they killed Tara." Stiles told him, it was now personal. "This isn't just one of your deputies to me, okay? How many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?"

The Sheriff placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just, uh, get to class, okay? Let me handle it."

When the Sheriff had his back to her, "How can you when you don't know the whole story?" She whispered.

* * *

Back in the Argent apartment, Chris noticed that Allison was still in bed. "I heard about the recital tonight, the, uh, thing to honor the losses at school." He offered to her.

"They were murders, dad, not losses." Allison mumbled to him.

"But your friends will be there, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Want me to take you?"

Allison shook her head. "I don't think I'm feeling up for it."

The moment Chris exited the room, Allison got straight up. She was fully dressed under the covers. She equipped herself with her ringed daggers and prepares to leave but a noise at the window stopped her. In one fluid moment she reached out of the window and hauled Isaac into the room and pinning him on the floor with a dagger at his throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned him.

"You weren't at school." Isaac reasoned.

"Did Scott send you?" She questioned him, still with the dagger at his throat. "Is he checking up on me?"

"Uh, uh, maybe he's worried about you." Isaac tried. He didn't want another experience with the knives.

"I can take care of myself." She told him, removing the dagger from his throat.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Isaac agreed, getting from the floor. "More than once."

* * *

In Ms. Blake's class, both Scott and Stiles seemed to have made an appearance and Jennifer couldn't help, but notice how much the Stilinski girl was just glaring at her. She tried to not let it bother her and continued on with the lecture.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Jennifer explained to the class as she walked down the aisle. She noticed that Landon was drawing a tree. "Landon, I wasn't aware you had so many **hidden** talents." She told him.

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Landon said in a minor harsh tone. It didn't go unnoticed by Scott or Stiles. This threw Jennifer off as she noticed that both Stiles and Scott exchanges smiles. Jennifer could tell that those two were going to be trouble.

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way." She continued on with the lecture. "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board.""

"Like chess." Stiles said in a dull manner.

"That's right, Stiles." Jennifer flashed her a smile, but Stiles didn't return it. "Do you play?"

"No. My dad does." She told her in a curt tone. When the class ended Stiles stayed behind much to Jennifer's surprise.

"Ms. Stilinski?"

"Ms. Blake, I don't want to know what is happening between you and Derek, but if I find out that in some way somehow that you're using him. I will find a way to **end** you myself." Stiles threatened.

Jennifer was taken aback by Stiles harsh attitude. "There's nothing going on. We are just friends." She told Stiles, but the look on the girl's face told her she didn't wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to protect him Ms. Blake," Stiles voice suddenly goes soft. "He does that enough himself, but if you do happen to see him, will you at least let me know he's alright? For some reason he trusts you."

Jennifer looked in shock, but nodded her head. Stiles gave her a small smile and walked out the room. Alone, Jennifer began to wonder how much did Derek mean to Stiles. She had watched them after Boyd's death and now the girl had borderline threatened her. There was no way that Stiles could be…could it?

Scott saw the entire exchange between Stiles and Jennifer, but he knew better than to bring it up. Plus, they still had the whole Darach issue. "I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Scott told her once they got into the library.

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked. She appeared to be okay, but Scott knew she better. He could practically smell the mixed emotions on her. One stood out in particular.

"The druids are emissaries, right?" He questioned, "So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?"

"Let me just say that I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me." She told him. "Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"Why's that?"

"He has a twin."

* * *

Aiden warned Ethan that he needed to stop seeing Danny. Ethan doesn't see the harm, but his brother pointed out that they were not actual high school students and are only there to eliminate a threat. Ethan still thinks Danny is harmless.

Aiden mocks him for falling for Danny saying they are not there to "hold hands and pass notes in class". Aiden then took on a shark-like grin and asked if Deucalion ordered that Ethan kill Danny, would the smitten twin be able to do it. Ethan turned it around asking if Deucalion ordered Aiden to kill Ethan would the other twin be able to kill his own brother. Aiden again flashed his smile and laid down the law.

"If it's to keep you from talking to Danny." Aiden admitted.

* * *

Stiles had an idea. Granted it wasn't a smart one. Nor was Landon a willing participant. "That's it. You have officially lost your mind." Landon told her, walking away.

"I know some people who may agree with you on that, but please it's kind of important." Stiles begged him.

"Still not going to happen."

"Landon, please if we could get to Ethan without Aiden around, we could end up finding out who's behind the dead bodies and stop them so you won't even up finding another one."

That caught Landon's attention. He looked over at her. "You're lucky, I like you Stiles. I'll do it. Give me 15." With that he walked away and Stiles gave herself a pat on the back.

* * *

Landon did manage to get Aiden alone, only this time it wasn't in a storage closet. "What's that look for?" Landon questioned, when they got into Coach's office.

"Nothing. I'm just kind of surprised. You've barely talked to me since..." Aiden drifted.

"Since what?" He asked in a strange tone, "Since you killed Boyd?"

Aiden shook his head at the accusation, "I told you that was Kali. I didn't have a choice."

Landon, didn't buy it for a second, "I thought you were all alphas." He asked in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, well, it's not as Democratic as it sounds." He explained, "And if you're thinking I should be all filled with remorse, try and remember Derek killed Ennis."

"So what, now it's his turn? Does that make it okay for your band of merry wolves threatening to go after my friend?"

"Maybe." Aiden admitted, "Maybe like the time he and Boyd tried to kill you."

"How'd you know about that?" He questioned, but Aiden doesn't get a chance to answer when there was a bang on the door and a claw draws a spiral on the frosted glass window. "What the hell is that?"

"Derek."

* * *

Scott and Stiles had managed to corner Ethan in a stairway. Honestly, Ethan was surprised that they even had the guts to face him. "Why are you even talking to me?" He asked, Scott and Stiles stood on the side of the hall to keep distance. "I helped kill your friend." He reminded them, "How do you know I'm not gonna kill your Alpha's mate." He looked directly at Stiles.

Stiles wasn't in the mood to play games, "First off, Derek is **not** Scott's Alpha and I have a name so use it," She clipped, "And second, are you **threatening** me?" She questioned getting closer to him, "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking..." Stiles began to threaten, but Scott held her back.

"Whoa, Stiles, we didn't come here to start a fight." Scott reminded her. She took a step back away from Ethan, "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

Ethan looked defeated for a moment, "You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion." Ethan explained to them, "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?"

"Omegas."

In the locker room, Aiden came out of the office expecting to face off with a revenge seeking Derek. Instead, it's Cora. She jumped at him and began clawing his chest brutally.

Back in the hall, "In actual wolf packs, omegas are the **scapegoat**, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack." Ethan explained.

"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked. God, she was starting to feel bad for them.

"Something like that."

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"They were killers." Ethan's voice tighten, "I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles asked, "Form Voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you." Scott realized.

"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one." Ethan told them, "And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. **Literally**."

"What about your emissary?" Stiles asked, "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's."

"You mean Morrell?" Scott asked, but then Ethan made a pained noise. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not me." Ethan told them, "My brother."

* * *

In the locker room, Aiden and Cora were fighting. Landon was yelling at them to stop, but it was clear that they weren't listening.

Aiden's chest was a bloodied from Cora's first attack, but he managed to get the upper hand, grabbing Cora by the throat and tossing her across the room. Aiden picked up a 45lb weight and smacked her in the face sending her flying again. Aiden was ready to strike again, with the weight held over his head, but Scott and Ethan arrived.

"You can't do this!" Ethan yelled at his brother.

"She came at me!" Aiden shot at him.

"It doesn't matter!" Ethan told him, "Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch any of them." Aiden noticed Landon looked both afraid and disappointed and his anger fades to something close to shame.

On the floor, Stiles checked on Cora, "Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Cora had a head wound that didn't look like it was healing.

* * *

At the Argent apartment, Allison told Isaac how she thought her dad was the reason behind all the murders. "Your dad's the killer?" He questioned her.

They were back in Chris' study. She had the black light over the map she had found previously. "No. I mean, I don't think he is at least." Allison struggled to say, "I hope he isn't."

"You hope he isn't the serial-killing dark druid who's been slashing people's throats?" Isaac in a very judgmental way.

"Do you wanna help me or not?" She snapped at him.

"Yeah, I'm just... I'm just trying to get all the cards on the table here." Isaac confessed.

"See the marks? There are five more bodies to be found but it doesn't say who the bodies are." Allison explained. She noticed that Isaac was taking a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Something I learned from my father." Isaac explained, "Take a step back. Look at the whole picture. Sometimes, you see things you wouldn't notice if you were up close when all you're looking at are the details."

When Allison followed suit, she noticed a pattern on the map. It appeared to be a symbol. "You see that?"

"What is that?"

"A five-fold knot." She realized, "It's a Celtic symbol."

Under blacklight, there appeared to be the words of "Virgins" "Warriors" "Healers" "Philosophers" and "Guardians. Each word is written in one of the five "knots".

* * *

Cora had managed to get up and stand on her own. She was cleaning off the wound. It still bothered Stiles that the wound wasn't healing.

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

"I'll heal." Cora told her. Cora noticed the worried expression Stiles' face. "There you go making that face again. I said I'm fine." Cora clipped at her.

"Do you realize how suicidal crazy that was?" Stiles snapped at her, "Going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd." She told her, "**None** of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott told her.

"And you're failing." Cora told all three of them. "You're just a bunch of **stupid** teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the **bodies."** She stormed off leaving them behind.

"Yep, definitely a Hale. So much like her brother, mood swings and all, it's not even funny." Stiles commented, "I'll make sure she gets home."

On her way to find Cora, Stiles happened to walk by Jennifer's room and noticed that Derek and the teacher were in there. Stiles could feel the air around her tightening before she could force herself to move forward. She did not need to see this and she was just about to move when they both happened to look in her direction. It looked like Jennifer was about to head in her direction, when Stiles finally regained her ability to move and ran off as fast as she could.

When Stiles made it outside the school, she was relieved to see that they didn't follow her, but her phone rang. It was Allison and she explained what she and Isaac found. "Philosophers?" Stiles questioned.

"And guardians, which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement, right?" Allison asked, "Stiles, you have to tell your dad. Tell him whatever you need but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. **Warn** him."

Stiles lets out a sigh, "Yeah, I know."

"What are you gonna do about your dad?" A voice asked out of nowhere. Stiles jumped immediately and spun around to see that it was Cora.

"God, could you not?" She exclaimed controlling her breathing, "I'm gonna tell him the truth." She told Cora. "And I'm gonna need your help."


	18. The Boy Who Knew Too Much Pt 2

Ms. Morrell wasn't really surprised to see Scott waiting in her office. She knew that he would come to her sooner or later for some help. Not that she was willing to help in the first place. "Sorry, but I don't remember having any more appointments." She told him with false sincerity.

"You sure?" Scott asked, not missing a beat. "'Cause I could use a little **guidance** right now."

Ms. Morrell didn't even bat an eyelash, "Why are you bothering with me, Scott, when you know the clock is ticking?" She asked him, "When you know someone else is about to be taken?"

"By you." He deadpanned at her.

The accusation didn't seem to bother her at all, if anything she gave Scott a small smile, but shook her head. "Come on, Scott. Shouldn't you leave the interrogations to someone like Stilinski?"

"Are you the one killing people?"

She noticed how incredibly focused Scott was. "Are you listening to my heartbeat? No. I'm not the one killing people." She confessed, "Truth is, I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends. I've been the one pulling the leash when they're salivating for a bite."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked completely staggered by the statement.

"He wants a true Alpha in his pack. He thinks it's you. And a little distraction like a few human sacrifices isn't gonna dissuade him from the prize."

"I'm not an Alpha."

"But you're well on your way, aren't you?"

Some part of Scott knew that he was. It was like the feeling he had when he fought with Ennis, "Then what is he waiting for?" He leaned over the desk, "What does he want me to do?"

"He wants to make a killer out of you. That's what he does."

"But if I kill someone, I can't be a true Alpha, right?"

"Exactly." She told him. "You want the psychologist's perspective? He's an obsessive who both desires you and is threatened by you. If the obsessive can't have the object of his desire he'll choose to destroy it instead. You'll either willingly become part of his pack or he'll make a killer out of you, destroying your potential to be a true Alpha."

Scott shook his head, "Neither of those is ever going to happen."

Ms Morrell gave him a smirk, "Don't be so sure." Scott looked at her confused, "You're playing **his** game. And while you're trying to figure out what to do next, he's thinking **ten** moves ahead, with **checkmate** already in sight."

* * *

In a classroom at BHHS, a teacher was writing out the details surrounding the start of World War I "The Great War" on his blackboard. On June 28, 1914 Franz Ferdinand of Austria was assassinated leading to the "July Ultimatum" from Austria to Serbia.

The teacher turned around to check his notes and when he turned back, all that he had written on the board is gone replaced by a Celtic fivefold knot. He dropped his chalk stick and it rolled out the door of his classroom and into the hallway where it bumped into Landon Martin's foot. It confused him as he picked it up and entered the now empty classroom. He walked up to the blackboard and wrote the number "2" in one of the knots. He took a step back and released a scream.

Within seconds, Landon found himself in the classroom with Ms. Blake. There was even a small crowd of students at the door. Not that he cared. There chilled feeling was rushing through and his dumb English stood in front of him with a skeptic look on her face. "I don't get why no one's calling the police." Landon told her.

"They're gonna make an announcement over the P.A." Jennifer told him, but there was a look in Landon's eye that made her uneasy.

"That's not gonna do anything!" He snapped at her, "I told you, he's gone. Like the others, taken."

"Look, we're just trying to understand, okay?" Jennifer told him in a calm voice, "All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class."

"And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris." Landon shot at her, "Anyone heard from him lately? He's gone. And he's going to be the second murder."

"But, Landon, **you** wrote that number."

"Okay, fine. I'm psychic." He claimed to her. There wasn't any time for this.

"You're psychic?" Jennifer questioned giving him cynical look.

Landon then gets frustrated, "I'm **something**!" Landon yelled, using the same word Stiles used earlier.

In the crowd, both Scott and Ethan appeared, "A deputy and a teacher? What's the pattern?" Ethan questioned him.

Scott shook his head, clearly lost. "I don't know."

* * *

Stiles was now pacing in her room. Cora and the Sheriff both watched her. They both equally had annoyed faces. It didn't help that Stiles was talking to herself either. "Stiles?" The Sheriff called out to her. It seemed to have broken her out of her trance.

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay?" She told him. The Sheriff noticed the look of distress over her face. "I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm just trying to figure out how to start here." Stiles took a breath and remained silent. There was clearly no right way to tell your father that there were supernatural elements at play.

"Hey, I don't have this kind of time." He told her. There was another missing teacher, a dead deputy, and three unsolved murders. The last thing he needed was his daughter weird behavior getting in the way.

"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right?" She asked nervously. "I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game." She started to tell him.

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own **daughter**." He clipped at her.

Stiles nodded her head. She didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it was true. "I know. Okay, see, but that's... that's just it, dad." She still couldn't figure out how the hell she could explain everything to him. Then she remembered the lecture from Ms. Blake. She took her chessboard from a shelf. "The... the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the **whole** board." She told him.

* * *

Scott had informed Allison of the missing teacher. Was her father seriously the one taking people? If so, what for? "I have to stop him." She told Isaac. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Isaac or herself.

Isaac heard the uncertainty her voice, "Is that really a good idea? I mean, if your dad is actually doing all this stuff..." He told her.

"There is no 'if'" She told him. "He knows everything. He's... he's planned everything." She made a gesture over the map and the markings.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked. Allison had begun using the black-light over the map.

"If Mr. Westover was taken from the school, there's gotta be another point on the telluric current." She explained.

"You mean where he'll be sacrificed." Isaac realized, he noticed a mark that wasn't on the map earlier. "There. That mark's new."

"Then that's where he is."

* * *

Stiles had laid out the chessboard and labeled several pieces with Post-it Thin Strips. All of them were labeled, with everyone's name on them. The Sheriff continued to give her a skeptic look even after she explained everything to him. It was official his daughter had gone off the deep in.

"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Hunter." Stiles corrected, pointing at a piece with a purple label. "That's... purple's hunter."

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora added in.

"Yeah, and Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?" He questioned. He didn't even know why he was bothering to try to understand any of this. But his daughter seemed dead set on making him understand.

"He's a druid." Stiles told, but tilted her head in an unsure manner. "Well, we think."

"So who's the Kanima?"

"Jackson."

"No, Jackson's a werewolf." He told her. Stiles knew he was right about that, but he didn't know the entire Kanima/Werewolf situation.

"Jackson was the Kanima first," She explained to him. "But when Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London."

"So who's the Darack?

"It's da-rock." She corrected him. The Sheriff made a face at her.

"We don't know yet." Cora told him.

"But he was killed by werewolves?" The Sheriff asked. Stiles told him of how she believed that the Darach had been an emissary.

Stiles nodded her head, she was happy to see that her dad was finally getting it. "Slashed up and left for dead."

"We think." Cora added in.

"Yeah." The Sheriff said in a skeptic voice, "Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"'Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles told him.

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" Stiles looked up and noticed that her father wasn't looking happy at all. In fact, she knew that he was just trying to give her a chance, but he clearly didn't believe anything that she or Cora had said.

"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing." She said uneasily.

"Yeah." The Sheriff muttered and got up from his seat. But Stiles quickly blocked his way from leaving.

"Dad... Daddy," She tried, "I can prove it, okay?" She told him a pleading voice. She pointed over at Cora. "Look, she's one of them. A werewolf."

"Stiles, that's enough." The Sheriff told her, his voice was slowly beginning to rise.

"Dad, can you please just hold on?" She tried, she motioned over at Cora. "You ready? All right, dad, just watch this, okay?"

It was their plan B, have Cora shift in front of her father. It didn't happened. She collapsed to the floor and her wound on her head began to open up and bleed, Stiles rushed to her side.

* * *

Allison and Isaac arrived at an abandoned power plant. It was a large stone edifice with an interior reminiscent of a cathedral. The hunter and the werewolf were dwarfed by square concrete pillars that tower 30-40 feet above the floor. The pillars formed a long nave-like area that stretched the length of the building with aisles hidden in shadow behind the pillars to either side.

"You really don't think we should call Scott?" Isaac whispered to her.

"Stay behind me and stay quiet."

"Oh, this is **so** not gonna end well." He told her, "FYI, if your dad tries to kill me, I'm gonna defend myself."

"If my dad tries to kill you, you'll be dead." Allison informed him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He told her in a sarcastic manner, he caught a whiff of something and quickly pulled her back. "I smell blood."

"Which direction?"

"I don't know. I'm not that good at this yet." Isaac admitted, but Allison took off towards a large set of doors at the end of the nave. Through the door, Allison noticed a figure suspended on chain-link and struggling against his restraints. The Darach pops up behind the figure and noticed Allison and Isaac.

Despite Isaac's protests, Allison headed straight for them with Isaac right behind her, but they get a surprise with Chris Argent appearing from behind a pillar. He held a silver revolver. "Get down!" He commanded.

The hunter and werewolf stepped back as he opened fire. Bullets sent up sparks as they harmlessly impact the chain-link fencing in front of the Darach. As Chris got closer the killer flees. Chris ended up running out of ammo and somehow managed to reload both guns without slowing down and continues sending a barrage of bullets after the fleeing Darach.

Allison and Isaac rushed forward to help the hanging man, but they discovered that he was already dead. "That's Mr. Westover." Allison realized.

"It's our history **teacher**." Isaac supplied.

"We were wrong." Allison told them, "It's not guardians as in law enforcement."

* * *

Stiles and the Sheriff managed to get Cora to the hospital, when she got a call from Scott. "It's philosophers as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover." Scott told her.

"That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop." She remembered the time Tara told her, she had been a teacher before changing careers.

"Then the last one's gonna be another teacher."

"Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott." She pointed out to him. "And they're all headed home."

Scott happened to look up at the banner about the recital that was supposed to be happening that night. He noticed a few teachers heading inside the school. "They're all going to the recital."

* * *

"You've been tracking the killer on your own this whole time?" Allison declared, once the hunters and Isaac got back to the Argent apartment.

"Yeah, and I was this close. Could've caught him if the two of you..."

"So it's my fault?" Allison declared, "That you've been lying to me for the past two months?"

"You wanna tally up the lies, Allison?" He questioned, "I don't think you're gonna come out ahead on that one."

Isaac stood in the room silently, before he couldn't handle any more the father/daughter debate, "Hey, just a thought? Maybe right now isn't the best time for a little family meeting." He told them. "There's still one more teacher."

"The recital." Chris realized

"Guess we're going after all." She looked at her father with a pointed look.

* * *

After the phone call with Scott it really set Stiles off. It just made her even more determined to convince her father that everything she had told him was real. "What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?"

"Nothing." The Sheriff told her, but Stiles didn't buy it.

"Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain ash." She pressed.

"I don't know what I saw." He admitted to her.

"You saw something that you can't explain."

The Sheriff made an irritated noise, "Stiles, I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town." He told her, "That doesn't make 'em supernatural and it doesn't make 'em real. They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following." He told her.

"Yeah, and another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to me." She told him in a panicked voice.

"I am listening!" He yelled at her, fully angry now. "I have been listening!" He realized that people around them were watching began walking away in an angry manner.

"Mom would've believed me." She said. This stopped the Sheriff his tracks. He looked behind him and noticed Stiles was close to tears, before he continued on his way.

* * *

In the school auditorium, Ethan was fixing Danny's necktie and then touched up his hair. Ethan then popped open a case of CoolMint flavored Icebreakers mints, takes out a single piece and places it on Danny's tongue. ".If anything happens, find me, okay? Find me first." Ethan warned him, Danny gave him a smile and walked away. Once Danny was gone, Ethan felt as if he were being watching. He turns and noticed Aiden had watched the whole exchange.

Scott was there as well scanning the crowd in the auditorium for any trouble. He noticed Ms. Morrell was in attendance and then noticed Landon.

"I thought you were going home." Scott told him once he got to him.

Landon shook his head, "I can't." He explained, "I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it." Landon told him.

"You get me the time, and I'll do something about it." Scott told him.

* * *

Cora was in a hospital bed, with a bandage wrapped around her head. "Derek?" She called out.

"Hey, I'm here." Derek said in a soft voice.

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know." He told her and took hold of her hand, "But I'm not leaving, okay?"

At that moment, Stiles entered the room taking a ragged breath. She had completely forgotten that she had contacted Derek about Cora, but they didn't say anything to each other. There was some obvious tension in the air.

"I'm going to go-" Stiles started to say.

"No, you stay here. Derek can leave, I need to talk to you anyway." Cora told her. Derek looked easily offended and Stiles could've swore that he was ready to protest, but one sharp from Cora and he was gone.

"How did he take it?" Cora asked in a weak voice.

"I'm sure you heard him yelling at me," Stiles told her with a weak smile. She sat down in the chair Derek had vacated. "I tried. The only thing I could do. I guess stubbornness runs in the family. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

"You look like it." They both share a laugh, "But seriously Cora get better, alright? I don't want Derek to lose another family member." Stiles said quietly.

"You still love him after everything?"

"Would it make me an idiot if I did?"

"No."

Derek suddenly came back into the room and Stiles quickly got up from the chair. "I gotta get back to Scott and the others, we have a lead." She said and walked out the door. Cora noticed how Derek never looked away from Stiles until the door closed.

"You're an idiot." Cora told Derek.

"What?"

"Go talk to Stiles, before I get up and kick your ass." Derek didn't budge. "Now!" Cora demanded.

* * *

Stiles was about half in the parking lot when she felt a presence behind her. "Look, Dad I-" She turned around and found instead Derek looking at her. "Oh…" He looked different, he actually looked normal, normal for Derek anyway. "Derek, I don't want to sound rude, but I gotta go. Scott and the others need me." Stiles told him.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Derek finally said. Stiles tried really hard to hide her shock. "For helping Cora."

"Yeah, sure it's no problem," Stiles told him, "She's part of you pack and family."

It looked like Derek was ready to say something else, but Stiles quickly jumped into her jeep and drove away. Derek felt the sensation of a pull.

* * *

The Sheriff was still at the hospital, "The records would be over ten years old. I just need to look over a couple files." He told Melissa.

"If this is about the murders, you would need a court order for that." She told him. However, the Sheriff noticed a playful smile on her face. "Or someone like me that's willing to bend the rules for a handsome face. Give me the details. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

* * *

Chris, Allison and Isaac arrived at the school as the orchestra began to play. Danny played his trumpet. Landon's phone buzzed as a text arrived. The text is from Aiden "_Need to see you right now._" Lydia looked up and noticed Aiden was sitting with his brother in the audience in front of him. A second text arrived that says _"Life or Death!"_

"It better be." Landon mumbled before exiting.

Ethan noticed that Aiden wouldn't stop his constant moving around, "Is something wrong?" Ethan asked his brother.

"No, I think I lost my phone."

* * *

At the hospital, Melissa managed to get the file the Sheriff asked for. "There was a patient just like you described. Slash marks all over the body. Doctors thought it had to be an animal. Oh. But there's something else. Something happened at the same time that was even stranger."

The Sheriff looked over the file as well, "Birds?" He questioned.

Melissa nodded, "Hundreds of them." He told him, "While the patient was in the O.R. struggling to hold on, hundreds of birds were flying into the walls, windows, like they were committing some kind of mass suicide."

"Or like they were sacrificing themselves." The Sheriff realized.

"For what?"

"Not what." The Sheriff told her, "Who." He needed to get back to the school.

* * *

Landon entered a random classroom upon hearing the familiar sound of the Darach chants. There was a chill that ran down his spine. Out of the darkness Ms. Blake appeared in front of him.

"You recognize it, don't you?" She asked, but Landon doesn't get a chance to answer.

* * *

When Stiles made it to the recital, Scott and Stiles both realize that Landon was missing. They quickly rushed back outside. "I didn't see him, when I pulled up." Stiles told Scott.

"Landon!" She shouted, but didn't get a response back. Even Scott used his enhanced vision and came up empty.

"Holy hell, what are we going to do?" Stiles panicked.

Inside the concert, the orchestra seemed to take a dark turn. The music has become dark and foreboding with a hint of the Darach death chant coming from the members of the chorus. The audience noticed the oddity of it and beginning to sense how weird it's becoming. Both Ms. Morrell and Allison looked at each other equally worried.

* * *

Landon came to and found himself, tied to a chair with Jennifer stalking around him. "What are you doing?" He questioned her.

"What's necessary." Jennifer told him, "I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil." She slowly made her way behind Landon.

"Stop." Landon begged when he realized what was about to happen.

"Oh, I wish I could." Jennifer said in a sad tone, but there was also a hint vendetta behind it as well. "But you don't know the alphas like I do." Jennifer told him as she pulled a cord out. "Landon, you're not a sacrifice. You're just a boy who knows too much." Jennifer said with a smile, "Actually, a boy who knew too much." She explained as she placed a cord around his neck and began to pull. Landon lets out scream.

Outside, both Scott and Stiles heard it. It was so loud to Scott's enhanced ears that he falls to his knees at the shock of it. "Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked.

Inside the auditorium Isaac, Aiden and Ethan heard it and are similarly affected. Still at the hospital, Derek heard it as well and looked up.

Back in the classroom, Jennifer released the cord around Landon's neck and seemed surprised. "Unbelievable." She commented to him. "You have no idea what you are, do you? The keeper of death. A Reaper, right before my eyes. You're just like me, Landon." She told him, placing a hand on his cheek, "It's too bad, though... And too late."

Jennifer then took out duct tape and placed it over his mouth. Returned to her previous position behind him. Only this time she took a dagger as well. She placed the cord around his throat and twisted it tighter. She placed the dagger by his neck, "One last philosopher."

* * *

In the auditorium, the concert had turned into a chaotic clash of discordant tones. The chanting had increased and the audience was visibly uncomfortable as the orchestra and the conductor look insane - sawing, hammering and frantically blowing their instruments.

It wasn't until, the pianist began crashing random cords so hard that she breaks one of the strings on the grand piano. The metal wire flew up and off the pin block, whipped back and sliced across the pianist's throat. The pianist dropped dead the floor.

The audience, already tense from the weird performance, broke into a full panic and began to run. Allison plunged into the crowd heading for the stage with her worried father and Isaac in pursuit.

On stage, Danny looks terrified. Allison reached the fallen pianist and found a bright white pool of liquid mistletoe leaking from her mouth and mixing with the blood on the stage.

"Mistletoe." Allison realized.

* * *

The Sheriff walked right into the room and noticed that Jennifer had Landon tied to a chair with the same murder weapon as the previous murders. "Drop it!" He commanded with his gun drawn out. But Jennifer did the exact opposite. Instead, she threw the dagger hitting the Sheriff in his right shoulder.

It was then when Scott appeared in his wolf-form. Scott lets out a mighty roar. They both exchange glances, but said nothing to each other as Scott went after Jennifer. She swatted him away with ease and Scott laid on the floor unconscious.

Stiles appeared in hall and caught glance of Jennifer. Jennifer noticed her as well and gave her a smile.

"It's you." Stiles said in shock, she noticed that her father was in the room. She tried to rush her way into the room, but using some kind of force Jennifer managed to block the door to where she couldn't get it opened. "Dad! Dad! Dad!"

In that time, the Sheriff managed to get a hold of his gun and pointed straight at Jennifer. Only Jennifer didn't appear to be threatened by one bit. "There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

Jennifer didn't answer the question. She began slowly making her way to the Sheriff. "Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." The Sheriff fired his gun and managed to hit Jennifer in the leg, but the wound immediately healed up. "Healers..." Jennifer continued as she grabbed the dagger lifting the sheriff off the ground while at the same time twisting his left wrist forcing him to remove the gun. She forced him back, slamming him into a stack of chairs at the back of the classroom. "Warriors..." She ripped off his badge. "Guardians..." And balled it up with her fist and dropping it to the ground and kneel to the Sheriff's view. "Virgins." She then leaned in and kissed him. During the kiss, the sheriff opened his eyes and doesn't see a normal Jennifer Blake, but the disfigured and slightly slimy face and huge white eye of the Darach.

At the sound of shattering glass, Stiles managed to push the desk away from the door and Scott comes to and gets back on his feet but they were too late. They walk toward a shattered window and a missing Sheriff Stilinski.

"Dad?" She whispered into the night sky.


	19. The Overlooked Pt 1

There was a massive storm that was having its way with Beacon Hills. Melissa didn't know what was going on at the hospital. There were tree branches breaking their way into the windows and people were in full panic mode. And they should be because right now the hospital was being evacuated.

Melissa was trying to give orders over the roaring wind that somehow managed to make it's way inside the hospital. "Okay, medications need to be sealed inside plastic bags with patients carrying them. When you've completely evacuated the room, you mark the door with a red "X,"" She instructed. She must've repeated it tons already because right now she felt like a robot.

"What the hell is going on?" A doctor asked her.

"The weather said it was supposed to be mild thunderstorms this morning. Obviously it's anything but. Powers out in several towns and Hill Valley's under a flash flood warning." Melissa told him.

"I live in Hill Valley."

Melissa knew that the doctor had family he needed to get to. "Are your patients clear?" She yelled over the wind. The doctor quickly looked over his sheet.

"I have one more patient left."

Peter stood by Cora's side. It was chaotic he knew and yet no one has even bothered to check on her. He was all for just grabbing her and go, but he had no idea what to do.

"Hey, anyone want to tell me when they're getting my niece out of here?" Peter yelled at the hallway. People were still running in and out of the hall trying to get everything ready for the storm. Melissa walked into the room reading the chart.

"Sorry, but she wasn't, uh..." Melissa looked as Peter, who for some reason thought that hiding in the shadows was supposed to keep him hidden, "You're supposed to be **dead**." She told him backing away slowly.

"I get that a lot actually. But right now I care about my niece." It was then did Cora's body jerked up and she puked up black blood along with some kind of substance.

* * *

Jennifer had to get to Derek quickly. She still needed him and something told her that Stiles would go straight to him. She made her way into Derek's loft. She had to get to him, before they both did. It was still thundering outside and the wind didn't seem like it was going to let up soon.

"Derek? Derek, where are you?" She called out into the emptiness. She saw him come from out the shadows.

"Right here." He said. Jennifer quickly made her way over to him and gripped him into a hug.

"Thank God. Something happened at the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from **them**." She told him in a panic. She had nothing to worry about, after all she did have his trust, but she still needed to play the part.

"From who?" Derek asked.

"Scott and Stiles. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to **trust** me, okay? You trust **me**." She pleaded to him.

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me."

"I promise." He told her. She gave him another touch, but there was something different about this one. He wasn't responsive as she had hoped that he would be. That could only mean one thing.

"They're already here, aren't they?" She told him, pulling away. In that exact moment both Scott and Stiles appeared. Scott looked pissed and Stiles looked distressed. "So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one **taking** people?" She asked Derek. Derek looked between Jennifer and the teens.

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott told her in a hard voice.

Jennifer, however, decided that she wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour." She denied completely. "That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes **perfect** sense." She threw in a bit of sarcasm for good measure.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles' voice sounded hard and just about on the verge of breaking. Scott placed an arm around her. Derek noticed a tear falling down her face. Something inside Derek seemed to have snapped, when he felt the wave panic, worry, and distress overcome him. It was like a force and he only felt it when Stiles was around.

"How should I know?" She questioned. She looked over at Derek and noticed that he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was looking past her. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She pleaded to him.

He still gave off the stoned expression and looked between Stiles and Jennifer. "Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" He asked softly.

"No." She told him.

"Ask her why she almost killed Landon." Scott spoke again.

"Landon Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer claimed. Derek looked over at Stiles, who now had nothing, but rage on her face, but the smell of distress all over her.

"What do you know?" Derek asked. He was now questioning Jennifer.

"I know that Stiles would do anything to get you to listen to her. And Scott would easily go along with her," Jennifer told him. "Even if it meant filling your head with an **absurd** story." Jennifer turned in Scott and Stiles' direction. "And one they can't prove, by the way."

"What if we can?" Stiles told them. Stiles pulled out a container that she had in her pocket. Inside was some kind of powder.

"What is that?" Jennifer questioned the contents.

"My boss told me it's a poison **and** a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used **against** you." Scott explained to her. That's when Jennifer's face fell.

"Mistletoe." Jennifer knew she was done for. When Stiles tossed the powder into the air, Jennifer reverted to the badly scarred and bald Darach appearance then back to her beautiful disguise. Like that the hold Jennifer had on Derek snapped. Jennifer could tell by one look that her influence on Derek was gone. She tried to get away, but Derek grabbed her by the throat.

"Derek, wait you need me!" She told him. Derek had her suspended into the air.

"**What** are you?" His voice was now hard.

"The one who can save your sister." Jennifer claimed in gasping breaths. "Call Peter."

Derek managed to get Peter on the phone. At the hospital, Melissa was trying to stabilize Cora, but it didn't seem like it was doing any good. "It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with some other substance." Peter told him.

"Mistletoe." Derek told him. His eyes began to flash red.

"How did you know that?" Peter asked, but Derek hung up on him.

Derek began tightening his grip on throat. Jennifer made a choking sound, which causes both Scott and Stiles go in panic mode. "Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Her life... it's in my hands!" Jennifer choked out, but that didn't seem to faze Derek one bit. His sister was dying and his mate was in a category 7 stress level. It was too much to handle.

"I should rip your throat," Derek growled at Jennifer, "With my teeth." Jennifer made another choking sound.

Stiles took a step towards them. "Stop. Derek, stop!" She pleaded to him. Derek noticed the slight hesitation in her footsteps.

Jennifer made eye contact with Stiles. "Stilinski, you'll never find him." She told her. Stiles knew what she meant. Without her, both her father and Cora were good as dead. Stiles kept a straight face on and placed a hand on Derek. That seemed to have snapped him out of his rage.

Derek turned his attention towards Stiles, who looked at him with pleading eyes. He could still feel the distress and sadness, but he also couldn't miss the anger.

"Don't Derek." Stiles told him in a soft voice. She squeezed his arm. Derek looked between Stiles and Jennifer, before not so gently letting Jennifer fall to the ground gasping for air. Derek wrapped Stiles in tight embrace. He noticed the fading mark around her neck.

_I did something, didn't I?_

_It's not your fault_

_What did I do?_

_It doesn't matter_

_Will you tell me?_

_No._

_But-_

_Derek, we have other things to worry about okay._

_I'm going to kill her._

Stiles could feel the rumble inside him, and squeezed him tightly, "You can't, Derek we **need **her." Stiles said out aloud.

Jennifer managed to catch her breath. "That's right. You need me." She told them, looking at them with a grimace. "All of you."

* * *

It was now a race against time to get to the hospital. Derek and Jennifer were in one car, while Stiles was quickly following him from behind. It was silent between Derek and Jennifer. Derek was still leaking with rage.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I **want** to." Jennifer told him from the passenger seat. "I could still run and you will have a hard time stopping me." She looked over at him, but Derek kept his attention on the road. "I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do." She told him.

"Shut up." He growled out. It was the first time he had spoken to her since they got from the loft.

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek." Jennifer claimed, "You need to know how connected we really are."

"I'm connected to only one person."

"Stiles." Jennifer supplied, "What is she to you?"

"Stop talking." Derek told her, not answering the question.

In the jeep, Stiles was following Derek with Scott as her passenger. She had never been more thankful to actually keep the arrowhead and placed it around her neck hidden from view. She could feel Derek this time. What he was feeling was about 10 times as worse as she was expecting. It was like the bond had suffered a clog and everything had been building up and erupted.

As she followed, Stiles couldn't shake that dreaded feeling. "I don't know, something feels **wrong** about this." She told Scott. She got this feeling that it was all becoming too easy. Scott gave her a look that clearly said she needed to explain. "She had a look on her face where it didn't seem to matter. Almost as if everything was going according to plan."

"Something tells me that's not a good thing." Scott told with in a worried tone. Stiles shook her head.

"No, it's not." Stiles agreed.

* * *

They managed to pull in front of hospital, Derek had Jennifer in a tight grip leading Scott and Stiles into the hospital. Scott noticed that Stiles was armed with something.

"What is that?" Scott asked her. It caused both Derek and Jennifer to look at them.

"You have **claws** and I have a bat." She said simply. With that response, they were on the move again. Only they didn't get far because this time they ended up running to Melissa.

"Scott! Stiles! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." Melissa told them. It was pretty much empty now only a few people were still behind.

"We're here for Cora." Scott explained. Melissa ended up looking behind them and noticed Derek and Jennifer.

"What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat? What's going on?" Melissa asked, when she noticed that Stiles had her wooden bat. It was the same one she almost used on Stiles when Stiles snuck into Scott's room.

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott pressed. Melissa looked at the group in front of her.

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora **needs** to be on one of those. She's on the second floor. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"On it." Stiles told her. The group quickly made their way to Cora's room. Only they had to take an elevator. It was completely silent, but Derek still had his grip Jennifer.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer told him.

"Better than me having this bat connect to your face." Stiles told her, holding up the bat.

"You wouldn't hurt me. Not with your father and Cora in danger." Jennifer told her. Stiles wrinkled her nose.

"You are really-"

"That's enough. Both of you." Derek snapped at them. The elevator opened and Scott quickly made his way to Cora's room. This just left Derek alone with Jennifer and Stiles.

"But she-" Stiles tried, but Derek cuts in once again.

"I know." He told her. This time his voice was soft. He placed a hand on her cheek. It surprised Stiles that she didn't flinch. "I know, but right now we need to get Cora out of here, alright?" Stiles nodded her head as she agreed.

When they manage to get to Cora's room, where Scott was, it was empty. Before anyone say anything, they heard a loud crashing sound coming from out the hall. They rush out to see Peter's body fly through the double doors onto the floor, right at Stiles and Derek's feet.

"We have a problem." Peter told them. Derek and Stiles gave him a questioning look as a loud roar was heard from the other side. "A **big** problem." The doors flew off their handle and the Voltron Wolf began heading in their direction.

Derek and Scott both wolf out and ready take on the twins. Derek was thrown against the wall and Scott was ready to make his strike. While the twins were distracted Stiles noticed that Cora was on the other end of the hall on the floor appearing to be unconscious.

"Help me." Stiles told Peter. They both made their way through the hall avoiding Derek and Scott's flying bodies. The twins had Scott pinned to a wall.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing." Scott told them.

"All we want is her." They claimed. Jennifer, who was now free, managed to back her way into the elevator and disappeared without anyone noticing.

Downstairs, Melissa was still trying to get the last of the patients and staff evacuated "Alright everyone evacuate this way and stay calm!" She instructed the small crowd of people. She was in such a rush that she didn't even realize that she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized. It was Deucalion and Kali.

* * *

Jennifer hoped that she could get out of the hospital without any more trouble. But as soon as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out, both Deucalion and Kali spotted her. Deucalion whipped the tip off his cane and threw it like a spear. It missed Jennifer and embedded in the wall. Jennifer quickly stepped back into the car and pushed the button to close the door.

But Kali began to run forward and caught the elevator doors before they could close all the way. She began to pry them open but Jennifer drew back, her eyes turned white as she struck the elevator doors with both hands.

There was a force of power left her hands, transferred through the doors. This causes Kali to be thrown back several feet down the hall. The elevator doors closed and Jennifer sighed in relief.

* * *

Derek, Scott, Stiles, Peter and the unconscious Cora were still being pursued by the merged twins. They rushed through an operating room.

"Don't stop, don't stop." Derek urged them. But when they get to some more double doors, Stiles doubled back. Both Derek and Scott noticed her idea face, but before they could stop her. She ran back into the direction towards the twins with the bat ready.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted to her, he was about to make his way over to her, when the Voltron Wolf busted through the door. Stiles took her shot and brought the bat down on its head. But it didn't go as well as she thought it would. The bat didn't just shatter, it turned to sawdust at the force of the impact. The creature was not phased nor pleased.

"Need a bigger bat." The twins told her. They simply growled at Stiles who quickly made her behind Derek. The Voltron Wolf was closing in as Scott leapt into the air and pulled down a florescent light fixture which struck the creature in the face. The group quickly made their escape.

_I thought I said don't stop_ Derek's voice entered through the link.

_I don't like being told what to do_ Stiles sent back, Derek could hear the light humor in it.

_I see the ability to mock someone is a good sign._ Derek could practically hear the eye roll Stiles made.

* * *

Allison and Isaac were still at school in the aftermath of the concert. The lights flickered on and off as Isaac explained that he can't reach Derek or Scott by phone.

"How's Landon?" He asked her.

"He has bruises on his neck. They're taking him to a hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated."

"The storm's that bad?"

Allison nodded her head. "It will be. An EMT said the backup generators might be too old to last if the power goes out."

"Beacon Memorial... that's where Cora is." Isaac stated. Just then Chris Argent appeared.

"I'm taking the two of you home." He told them.

Isaac wasn't in favor of that plan. "No, I have to get to the hospital. I can't leave Cora there with Peter."

Chris and Allison both exchanged glances between each other. Allison gave him a nod. "I'll drive." Chris told them. Just like that the power at the school went out.

* * *

Melissa had managed to get everyone out of the hospital. As she pushed the button for the elevator on the first floor she noticed Deucalion's cane sticking out of the wall. In shock, she reached out and removed it. As she examined it, Deucalion appeared and took it out of her hands. He isn't alone either.

"Thank you, Ms. McCall." He said simply. Melissa got that uneasy feeling she had earlier.

"You're him, aren't you?" She asked. She was now unsure what to do.

"Him?" Deucalion asked.

"The bad guy." With that statement. The power goes out and the emergency lights came on. Deucalion and Kali's eyes glowed red in the shadows cast from the emergency lighting.

"You have no idea." He told her with a smile.

* * *

The twins were de-merged. Aiden was pissed. "You hesitated." He accused his twin.

"I pulled back. There's a **difference**." Ethan told him. Aiden puts a hand on his brother to stop him.

"They're **protecting** her." He reminded him. He was talking about Jennifer.

"They don't have a **choice**!" Ethan reminded him. Not with Derek's sister on the brink of death they didn't. He knew that, he just wished Aiden did as well.

"Neither do **we**!" Aiden told him, "If all these sacrifices and bodies piling up, if it's actually giving her the power to get rid of us, then we need to take any chance we can to get rid of her."

* * *

Derek, Scott, Peter and Stiles brought Cora into another operating room. They seemed to have lost their pursuer and catch their breaths. "Are they still behind us?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded his head.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked Scott. Scott gave her an uneasy look with a shrug of his shoulder. Through the mist of all the chaos Scott realized that they had lost Jennifer. He just had hoped Stiles wouldn't have noticed.

"What do you mean? What does that mean?" Stiles began bombarding him with questions. "Like, she's **gone**? Scott, are you **kidding** me?" She yelled at him.

"Be quiet." Derek hushed at her. And that's when all pent up anger Stiles had lashed out on Derek.

"Me be quiet? Me, huh? Have you not met me?" She got in his face, but Derek didn't step away from her. He knew she needed to get it out and he knew he was the perfect person for it.

"Where in your right mind, do you think I could be quiet when your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend... the **second** one you've dated, by the way... has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually **sacrificed**?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, that's right. She's just **another** psychotic ex of yours running around." Stiles claimed waving arms around.

"She was never my girlfriend."

"You are **missing** the point!" Stiles yelled at him. "She has my dad! If you expect me to keep calm and carry on, you've got another thing coming." She ranted. Scott noticed how badly Stiles was shaking.

"Stiles, relax you're going to give yourself a panic attack." Scott told her, that's when Stiles shot a glare at him, "They're still out there." Scott told her. The glare deepened.

"Everyone needs to stop telling me to relax! They want her Scott," She began stepping towards him, but Derek held her back. "But we don't have her either now do we? So my dad and Cora are both dead!" She yelled at him. She turned her attention back to Derek. "Let me go." She gritted, but Derek didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms tight around her.

_I'll let you go when you're not a war path. _His voiced entered her head. Stiles widened her eyes at the demand.

_You have yet to see a war path from me _She responded back. He could feel her body tense up.

_And it's something we don't need right now. So calm down before I find something to sedate you with._

_Is that a threat?_

_It's a warning._

She nodded her head against him. Derek looked over at Scott as to tell him, that Stiles managed to calm down.

"Is she really dying?" Scott whispered to Peter. Peter had set Cora down on a gurney. Peter looked over at Cora. She was still unconscious, but her breathing was shallow.

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter told him.

"There has to be something we can do. We have to help her." Scott told him. But the second he said that Jennifer had returned to them. All the werewolves and Stiles tensed up. Derek still had Stiles in his arms, but he was clearly ready to pounce. Scott and Peter made growling noises.

"You can't. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is." She told them, "But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead."

"They aren't the only ones." Stiles and Derek said together.

Jennifer ignored their snide remark. "So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then." She told them.

"God, where's a bat when you need one?" Stiles voiced. Derek wasn't pleased with that answer either. Derek released Stiles and began to make his way to Jennifer in wolf-mode, but Scott stopped him.

"Derek, wait!"

"She was trying to get out." Derek growled in Jennifer's direction.

"I was trying not to die. You can't blame me for that." Jennifer claimed.

Stiles walked towards her. "If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles told her. Derek was taken back, that she didn't ask for her father.

Jennifer shook her head. "Not until I'm safe."

Both Derek and Peter growled once more. "I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter offered, Stiles looked over at him. "Let's **torture** her."

Derek nodded in agreement with Peter. "Works for me."

Before, they could make their way to Jennifer the PA system began to buzz. Melissa's voice filled the room.

"Um, can I have your attention?" Scott and Stiles looked at each other. Melissa was supposed to be gone by now. "Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

All eyes, then fell on Jennifer. "He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer said quickly as two of the three werewolves made their way over to her.

"Shut up." Derek snapped at her.

"He won't!" She pleaded, she looked over to Scott. "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked. She wasn't going to count on anything that Jennifer was saying at this point, but there was no way she could stand by and let Melissa get hurt.

"Derek's not the only person he wants in his pack." Jennifer told her.

"Could you be anymore vague?" Stiles asked with a snip.

"Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." Jennifer told them. She looked over at Scott.

"A true Alpha." Peter said.

"What's that?" Stiles asked. It was the first time she was hearing of this. It actually sounded a lot scarier than a normal one.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will." Peter explained eyeing at Scott.

"Scott?" Stiles looked over at him, but he didn't seem impressed by the title.

"It doesn't matter. We need to get her out of here." Scott told Stiles.

"But your mom…" Stiles told him, but Scott shook his head.

"She said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. We've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott told her.

"The twins aren't going to let you just walk out of here." Stiles told him.

"I'll distract them."

"You mean fight them."

"Whatever I have to do." Scott told her. They had a nonverbal argument for a split second. It included the usual arm flailing around and childish foot stomping. Stiles, then made a huffing sound and threw her hands in the air as if to surrender.

"Dude…Your mom is like a mom to me. I am helping and that's final." Stiles finally said. However, Derek wasn't on board with the idea of Stiles going against the twins.

"No you're not." Derek told her. Stiles was just about to protest when Derek silenced her with a finger. "I will sedate you."

_So uncool, I am completely calm right now._ Stiles complained to him,_ You're the one who has an emotional hurricane inside you._

_Jennifer must've blocked up my emotions somehow_

_She did with a touch_ Stiles explained._  
_

_How do you know this?_

_While you two were being whatever, I was researching about the Darach and it's one of things she could do thanks to the sacrifices._

_Can she do it again?_

_Nope, once anyone says the name of the person closest to the infected three times, it won't work anymore. So it's like a true love's kiss kind of thing._

_Closest to me...that'll be you_

_Yes dumbass_

Derek ignored the name calling, "I'll help Scott." Derek voiced out to the rest. There the plan was settled.

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you Derek." Jennifer told them. Derek noticed how Stiles rolled her eyes at the statement, but didn't even bother protesting it. He immediately knew why.

"See? I'm helping-" Stiles had a 'in your face' smile going on, but Peter interrupted her.

"I'll do it." Peter told them, "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"You mean like a weapon." She told him.

Peter tilted his head, "Something better than a baseball bat."

"Oh, don't start with me." Stiles told him. Everyone then began searching for something that could help Peter hold of the Voltron Alpha.

Stiles noticed a defibrillator. "What about these?" She asked with the pads in her hands. This caught Derek's attention.

"Do you know how to use those?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Um, no?" She asked/said. She wasn't even sure herself.

"Put 'em down." He told her, Stiles rolled her eyes at the command, but did so anyway.

Scott was rummaging through the drawers when he found a 50ML syringe filled with some solution. "Epinephrine?" Scott asked.

"That's only gonna make him **stronger**." Stiles told him. This caught Peter's attention.

"How strong?" Peter asked. Peter stepped into the hallway with the Epinephrine syringe sticking out of his chest right over his heart. He was breathing hard and sweat was pouring down his face. Scott was right by his side. Both of them ready to wolf-out as soon as the twins showed up. While Scott and Peter faced the twins the others headed to basement.


	20. The Overlooked Pt 2

Stiles managed to lead the others to the basement parking garage. Stiles was relieved to see that the ambulance was there."Thank God!" She claimed as she opened the doors to the back. Derek placed Cora on the stretcher, while Jennifer went up ahead.

"Derek, you're going to want to see this." Jennifer called from out front. Both Stiles and Derek exchanged gazes. Derek didn't want to leave Cora and Stiles, but the way Jennifer spoke didn't settle with him. Without, a word he closed the back doors and looked through the window.

_Do I even need to say the words? _He asked Stiles, placing his hand on the window. Stiles gave him a smirk.

_God, you Hales are no fun_. She placed her hand over the glass as well. It seemed to have satisfied him enough as Derek went to see what the problem was.

Jennifer found the driver dead. Kali's voice, in an eerie singsong, echoed through the garage. She called out for "Julia". Kali appeared at the front of the ambulance. Her feet were covered in blood and she was twirling the keys to the ambulance. "It is you." She noted at Jennifer.

Derek pushed Jennifer behind him. "You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer told him. Which was true. But he quickly had to think. He was going to have to leave someone behind. It was either going to be Stiles and Cora or Jennifer.

_I know she's out there Derek. Just run already. I'll make sure Cora stays safe._ Stiles echoed through his mind.

_I can't leave you both here_

_Yeah, well if Kali gets her Cora and my dad are good as dead. Go! I'll find you later._

_I rather you didn't _

_Like to see you try and stop me._

Derek didn't have time to argue, especially when Kali was making her way towards them. "That's why we're going to run." Derek told Jennifer. Kali raised an eyebrow.

"So you're going to leave your mate behind? That's bold." Kali commented, showing all her teeth.

"You don't want her." Derek said calmly. In that instant, Derek and Jennifer broke off into a run. "You're right. I don't." Kali said to herself.

Derek and Jennifer made it out of the garage and into the hospital. Derek was ready to head down a corridor but Jennifer stopped him.

"The elevator!" She told him. Derek noticed Kali entering the corridor. They both get in as Kali came running down the corridor but arrived just after the elevator doors have closed.

_Stiles?_

_Yeah?_

_Just making sure you're okay._

_Define "okay" _

* * *

While Derek and Jennifer were in the elevator, Deucalion and Melissa were on the roof. She was by the main power switch. He flipped it on "off" killing every light source there was. Including the elevator.

"Thank you. That was more than helpful." He told her.

"What do you want with me?" She asked him, she knew that there was more than he was letting on. Deucalion turned his head in her direction.

"You're my gesture of goodwill." He told her. He had released the grip he had on her. "Go find your son. Do yourself a favor, Melissa. Be careful out there." Melissa quickly ran back inside.

Back in the ambulance, Stiles had her own freak out session and this time no one was going to stop her. Derek was off to God knows where, Scott was fighting off the Alpha twins with Peter, her dad was missing, and to top it off Cora was brink of death. So yes, she was freaking out very much.

"Okay, okay, okay. We're okay. We're all right." She chanted as she looked outside the ambulance window. There was nobody around, "You okay? How you doing?" She asked at the unconscious Cora, but she noticed something was more off than usual with Cora.

"Wh... why do you look like you're not breathing?" She looked down at Cora's chest and noticed how it failed to move. "Because you aren't breathing, are you? Oh, no. Oh, God. Oh, no, no."

She began slapping the girl in the face, but she was unresponsive. She almost wanted to reach out to Derek, but she knew she couldn't do that. She was going to have to handle this one on her own. "Why are you not breathing?" She asked aloud, knowing full well that Cora wasn't going to respond. "You know when your brother was unconscious I **punched** him in the face." That still didn't get her anywhere.

Stiles took a deep breath. "Okay, CPR it is. Here we go, tilt the head. Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat." She looked down and saw nothing. "Great, nothing. I see nothing. Okay, all right, so, uh... just pinch the nose and blow."

She did and continued compressions. "Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, Cora." She pleaded to her. "Damn it breathe. I told Derek I'd take care of you." She gave Cora one more compression, before Cora's breathing came back. "Oh, thank God." Stiles sighed a big sigh of relief. "I swear your family is more trouble than it's worth."

* * *

Jennifer and Derek were stuck in the elevator. Derek felt the sense of panic earlier from Stiles, but just as quickly it appeared, it vanished. Derek looked around to see if there was any other way to get out. The only possible way was the service hatch.

"If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside. Breaking it will only make noise and give away our location." Jennifer told him.

"Kali already knows."

"She knows we got in. Not out."

"Yeah, well, if I get through, then we can go to another floor."

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft. They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch."

Derek grunted at the thought. "Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." He told her. He reached out to Stiles.

_What was that all about?_

_Oh, nothing just a minor situation. It's under control now._

_Should I be worried?_

_I rather not answer that question._

_Jennifer and I are stuck in the elevator. We need someone to get the generator started back-up._

_Do you want me-_

_No, stay there. Didn't know what I was thinking. I'll get Scott._

_Derek, be careful okay._

_Careful Stiles, someone may think you care. _Derek, then shot a text to Scott letting him know the situation.

_Shut up you asshole_. Derek couldn't help, but smile.

* * *

Scott and Peter were having a problem of their own. The shot of adrenalin had worn off and Scott was left supporting Peter as they continued to flee the Alpha Twins. They take refuge in the laundry room. There didn't seem to be a way out.

"They are seriously starting to piss me off." Peter commented.

"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" Scott asked him.

"Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they'll tire and give up." Peter offered, but Scott wasn't in the mood for a beating. Scott's eyes fell on the laundry and without even giving Peter a heads-up Scott forced both of them down the chute.

They landed in the baskets that held dirty laundry. "You couldn't have waited, like, ten seconds?" Peter complained as they climbed out. Scott's phone gave off it's text message notification sound. Peter could from the look on his face that something was up. "They didn't get out, did they?"

"Don't move. On our way." Derek read from the text. Good, because he couldn't handle being stuck with someone he just wanted to rip apart.

Back at the ambulance, Stiles was talking to Cora, even though she knew it lacked any response she was going to get. "You just hold on a little longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott." Stiles made a rueful laugh. "Can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B." She said quietly.

"Now I don't know. Maybe you were right. You know, maybe... maybe we are a bunch of **stupid** teenagers and borderline **useless**. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies." She thought of the student at the pool and Boyd. "I don't want to find my father's body. You're a lot easier to talk to when you're completely unconscious." She told her. Just outside the ambulance, she heard a noise.

She peeked outside the window to see the Voltron Alpha walking through the garage.

* * *

Chris, Allison, and Isaac were already at the hospital. It was now deserted, but Chris for some reason cocked his gun.

"I'm gonna take that as a sign you're a little worried." Isaac whispered.

"Stay close to me." Chris told them, both of them agreed. As they continued to walking through the halls. Isaac picked up with his enhanced hearing.

"I think I heard something." He told them, this time he got in front of them.

"Where?" Allison asked.

"Below us." Isaac told her placing his head on the ground. There were two sets footsteps running.

Isaac wasn't the only one, who heard the sound. In the basement garage, Stiles did too. She looked outside the window and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

_Hey! What's the matter?_

_Uh, I hear something outside. I have no idea what is it. I didn't see anything and I saw the twins earlier so it can't be them._

_Damn it!_

_Relax, okay._

Stiles didn't get to hear his response, because Scott appeared at the window.

_Seven hells! It's Scott. No immediate danger._

"Stiles, open the door!" Scott yelled from the outside. Stiles unbolted the door.

"Sorry." Stiles apologized. She helped him place Peter inside the ambulance.

"Derek and Jennifer are stuck in the elevator and I still need to go get my mom." Scott told her.

"Two problems. Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, 30 seconds ago." She told him.

Scott was now on auto-pilot. "Stay here." He told her. Just before she could get anything out Scott ran off. Stiles looked between the two werewolves.

* * *

Scott was attacked by the merged twins. They easily bested him and had him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "We're trying not to hurt you." They claimed to him.

"Try harder." He told them.

"Hey! I'd like to try something." A voice appeared out of nowhere. It was Melissa and she had a fully charged defibrillator and placed both paddles onto the "Voltron Alpha's" chest. The electricity from the device surged through the beast. This caused the twins demerge and fall to the floor. Melissa grabbed a hold on Scott out they run off down the corridor.

"He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill. No other reason." She told him, when they stopped.

"He had to have a reason. I don't think he does anything without one."

"Well, if you're saying I should continue to be profoundly terrified, don't worry. I got that covered."

* * *

They were both still trapped in the elevator, but Derek still hadn't spoken to her. She could tell that he was still angry.

"Anything? Derek, I know what you're thinking... that I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil. A bitch." She told him. Derek didn't bother looking in her direction.

"You did use me. You still are. All I know is that I've hurt people because of you. I've hurt the **same** person one time too many already." Derek told her.

* * *

Kali and Deucalion were in the morgue. "You should have kept his mother." She told him.

"Is that so?" Deucalion asked her, "You should've used Derek's mate against him." Kali winced at the power behind the statement. "I have an investment I'm trying to mature. If you want to talk about soft spots, let's talk about Jennifer Blake. Or... what was her name again?"

"Julia." Kali told him.

Back at the elevator, Jennifer began sharing her past. "Julia Baccari. That was my name." She told him.

Derek shook his head, not caring. "I don't care." He told her. He didn't. Some way somehow, he had hurt his mate and it's was all this woman's fault.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Including your face."

Derek made a growl sound, "I still don't care."

"But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened."

"You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved." Derek deadpanned at her.

Jennifer nodded her head. "I was Kali's emissary and I was the one she **couldn't** kill."

Back in the morgue, Kali and Deucalion were still on the subject of Jennifer. "I didn't understand why I had to kill her too. She was **harmless**. But I did it because you wanted me to. I did **everything** you asked to be a part of this pack." Kali confessed.

"You did it to be with Ennis, so don't point that accusing toe at me." Deucalion shot at her. "And as for harmless, how harmless does she look now?" He gritted at her.

"I thought she was dead." She said quietly.

"Did you now?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Are you asking... if maybe there was a moment of **uncertainty**? That when I walked away thinking she was dead, that maybe I turned back? And maybe I saw her there, lying perfectly still, but I focused my hearing anyway. Listened to the sound of her heart still beating, still fighting for life, and I thought, "I could go back and finish it, or I could let someone I **love** die peacefully." And maybe I just kept walking."

"Sad story Kali, really. My heart bleeds for you. Apparently hers could have bled a little more."

Back in the elevator Jennifer continued with her story. "For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin."

Derek eyes began to widen. "You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave **me** power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found."

FLASHBACK

Julia is crawling through the sandy terrain. She places her hand on a tree stump, while begging for her life.

Hours, later the police arrive and the Sheriff places two fingers on her throat.

"She's alive." He tells the other officers.

END FLASHBACK

"You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" Jennifer asked him.

"No."

"It's a norse myth. Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from every living thing and element, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Baldur."

She stepped closer to Derek, only he stepped back. "The God of mischief, loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely **overlooked**. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays... so that we will never overlook it again."

The tone in her voice changed, "We were the overlooked... the emissaries. It was a **mistake** Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."

"You killed innocent people." Derek told her.

Jennifer tilted her head at him, "So have you. I know the **real** color of your eyes, Derek. I know what it means. But does Stiles know? I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again. Especially Stiles. I know Stiles is your mate. If you want to protect her help me stop them."

There was a rumble that filled Derek's throat. He gritted, "You can't beat them."

"Are you sure about that? Boyd asked you what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse. You didn't get the chance to tell him. What happens, during the **total** lunar eclipse?"

"We lose all our power."

* * *

During, their escape from the twins. Melissa and Scott ran into Chris, Allison, and Isaac. They try to come up with a plan to get them all out of the hospital and keep Jennifer alive since she is the key to finding the Sheriff and saving Cora. The only problem was that Chris wasn't sure who they were talking about.

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is." Chris admitted to them.

"She's... she's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot." Isaac told him. The entire group gave him all different version of the 'Seriously?' look. "It's... just an observation." He said meekly. Everyone looked away from him.

Allison caught her reflection and realized something. "I've got an idea."

A floor above them, Deucalion could hear the group plotting. Scott sent out a mass text to Derek and Stiles letting them know the plan.

* * *

The plan was now ready in motion. Using an app, Isaac and Allison coordinate the plan of attack. "You're not nervous, are you?" Allison asked him.

"Do I look nervous?" He asked her. He was in the Argent car ready to move.

"No, not at all." She told him and left the screen.

"Did he look nervous?" Chris asked off screen.

"Terrified." Allison replied.

"Yeah, I can still hear you, very, very **clearly**." Isaac told them with a hint of annoyance.

Allison began to run down the hall wearing Jennifer's shoes. "I don't think they're on this floor." Aiden told his brother as they stalked through the hospital floor. It was then, they heard the sound of someone one and they catch a sight of Allison from the back and began chasing her.

As soon as Isaac saw the twins pass the phone, he revved up the Argent's care and took off toward the underground garage.

Allison managed to get outside the hospital as Kali leapt from a second floor window and landed just outside the building, along with the twins at her side. Allison turned back already armed. With her bow in hand and she opened fire. Kali caught her first arrow, but then Allison is joined by her father who fires several rounds from his pistol. The Alphas were blinded by the grenade arrow and fled.

On the roof, Melissa McCall flipped the switch to restore the power.

With the power restored, Derek pushed the first floor elevator.

"Derek, look at me." Jennifer told him. He shouldn't have done it because he sees her true face once again, before he gets pushed into darkness.

* * *

Isaac arrived in the garage, Stiles and Peter rush to load Cora into the SUV. In the back of the ambulance Stiles noticed a medical history form hanging on a clipboard. Specifically she noticed the line that reads "Signature – Parent **or** Guardian". That's when the thought hits her. The Darach isn't going after law enforcement at all – she's going after parents.

Stiles took off back towards the hospital ignoring, Isaac's call for her.

Peter wanted Isaac to leave but Isaac refused to leave without Scott. They heard gunshots "Come on, you want the Argents dead too? Make a choice!" Peter yelled at him, on the phone they see the twins on camera. "Oh, for the love of God! Go, now!" Peter yelled at him.

Isaac punched the gas and the vehicle escapes the garage.

Upstairs, Scott discovered an unconscious Derek lying in the elevator. Jennifer had escaped using the hatch in the car's ceiling that she talked Derek out of using earlier.

He quickly rushed his way to the rooftop. Stiles sees Scott leaving as well and noticed that Derek was unconscious. Jennifer was gone as well. Stiles felt like she knew what happened and quickly followed her friend.

Scott made it to the rooftop called out for Melissa, but the only person that was there was Deucalion.

"They're gone. Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you." Deucalion told him smoothly. There was some remorse though. "Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other." At this Scott made his way over to him. Stiles was now on the roof as well and heard Deucalion's words. "You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles's father back."

"Scott!" She called out to her friend. Scott turned around and Stiles could see the look of defeated in his eyes. "Don't go with him." She pleaded to him.

"I don't know what else to do." Scott told her.

Stiles shook her head at the claim. "No Scott, there's always something else, okay? We always... we always have a plan B."

"Not this time." Scott replied to her.

"Scott."

"I'm gonna find your dad. I **promise**." He told her. Just like that he turned away from her and walked toward Deucalion.

"Scott!" She called out, but Scott didn't come back. Stiles made her way back inside the hospital.

* * *

In a basement, Melissa came to and found herself tied up. She quickly realizes that's she wasn't alone.

"Hey. You all right?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Oh God, where are we?" She asked looking around. The place was an eye sore. It looked like it had been abandoned for years.

"I don't know. Looks like a root cellar to me, but, uh... she called it something different. She called it a... a **Nemeton**." The Sheriff told her.


	21. Alpha Pact Pt 1

The sound of a smack filled the air. The lights in the elevator were flickering and humming. Stiles should've known that something was going to happen like this, like Jennifer getting away again or her taking Scott's mom. All were critical problems, but right now she had a bigger problem, like waking Derek up. She tried shaking him, but none of it seemed to work.

"Derek?" She called out to him, continuing to slap him in the face. The only response that she had gotten was him groaning.

"Derek, come on!" She yelled at him, frantically. She needed to get him out, like now. She slapped him once more, but that didn't seem to do anything for him. Stiles cupped his face and gritted her teeth. "One day, I'm going to end up breaking my hand." She whispered to herself.

She raised her hand up once more. Her palm now was turned into a fist. She took a swing, when suddenly Derek grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her from connecting to his face.

"Where is she?" Derek asked.

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom." Stiles told him. Derek sat up, but didn't let go of her wrist.

"She took her?"

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay?" She told him in a rush, "So we gotta get you out of here." She stood up and pulled him to his feet, "The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here." Stiles told him.

"What about you? I can't leave you here."

"I'll distract the police. You go and focus on Cora. Don't worry about us."

"Why are you helping me?" He wondered, after all it was his fault that her father and Scott's mom were in this mess.

"Because I-" Stiles caught herself, "Derek there isn't time for this." She pushed him out the elevator. But Derek kept her from moving him.

"I'm sorry." Derek told her.

"What?"

"Stiles, I'm really sorry."

"I know that already." She told him softy, "If you are really sorry, then go find a way to help your sister."

"Stiles-"

"What-" Stiles found her mouth being sealed with Derek's. It seemed like forever, since he kissed her. She could feel her arms wrap around him automatically as he his arms wrapped around her waist. They break away, both seemingly out of breath. "Whoa." Was the only thing Stiles could say.

"You're mine." He told her with his hands on her shoulders, "Do you understand?"

Stiles nodded her head, "I'm yours." She told him.

"Good." He told her before he kissed her on top of her head and left her behind. As he ran his way out the corridor, he heard "You're mine too." coming from behind him.

* * *

Isaac had managed to get the car out of the garage and to the front of the hospital. "You see the twins?" Isaac asked Peter. Peter looked and didn't see them, but saw some familiar faces.

"No. But I see the Argents." Peter replied.

Outside the car, Allison and Chris appeared from around the corner. Both still were armed with weapons. They heard a distant howl that filled the air surrounding the hospital.

"What is it?" Allison asked, looking at her dad.

"A retreat." Chris informed her.

Back inside the Argent car, Isaac remembered hearing something about Peter's last encounter with the Argents. "Not to bring up uncomfortable memories, but wasn't the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and then they **burned** you alive," Isaac asked the man. He turned to look at Peter, but Peter was already gone.

Just as Chris and Allison met with Isaac she noticed that they were missing some people. "Where are the others?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Isaac claimed, "Scott and Stiles went back for Derek and Jennifer. I had to get Cora out."

As soon as he said that Derek appeared in his car. He stepped out and was face to face with the Argents. Allison noticed that he came alone. "Where's Scott and Stiles?" She asked him. Derek opened the Argent car and took a hold Cora, who was still unconscious.

"Stiles is still at the hospital." He explained, while moving back and forth. "She's gonna hold off the cops for us." He told them, closing the doors. "We have to go right now." He urged them.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa."

"What about Scott?" Allison asked quickly, "Derek, where's Scott?"

* * *

In the Emergency Room waiting area, Stiles could hear in the chatter from the other side of the room. She noticed a Field Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), walking her and immediately recognized him.

Stiles made a dreaded sigh noise and mumble, "Oh, just perfect." To herself. The man stood in front of her, with a fake smile on his face.

"A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker." He told her, but Stiles remained poker-faced. "Think you can answer some questions without the **usual** level of sarcasm?"

"If you ask the questions without the usual level of **stupid**." She countered without holding back any sarcasm and crossed her arms.

The Agent sighed at her response and looked around them. "Where's your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him?" He asked her.

Stiles managed to shrug her shoulders, "I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours." She answered honestly.

"Is he drinking again?" The agent asked pointedly.

Stiles knew at some point that the man was going to bring that up. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean, again?" She responded, "He never had to stop."

"But he did have to slow down." The man replied casually, "Is he drinking like he used to?"

Stiles wasn't going to let him go there. "All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay?" She said politely, "We'll do the alphabet, start with "F," end with "U."" She said with a straight face.

The agent didn't seem fazed by her comment, but looked around at the mess that they were in. "How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know what happened here." She lied easily, "I was stuck in the elevators the whole time."

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?"

This caught Stiles by surprise. "What name?"

In elevator that Stiles and the group had taken earlier, the doors closed and the name 'Argent' appeared in red.

* * *

In Derek's loft, Cora was laying his bed, having trouble breathing. Isaac stood by a beam and watched from a far. "She's dying, isn't she?" He asked.

Derek looked at his sister with worry in his eyes. "I don't know." He knew she was, but he wasn't ready to face the reality of it yet.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Want to figure something out?" Isaac snapped at him, "Because Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were getting all buddied up with the actual killer." Isaac yelled at him, "Do you get how many people she's killed? How many people died because of her! Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing!" Isaac claimed. His voice became ragged, "I'm starting to think Stiles was right about you being on the whole power trip." Isaac snapped at him. "Why'd you do to **us** Derek? Was she right? Was it really all about the power?"

"Maybe." Derek replied quietly, "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."

"There's no time!" Isaac shouted. "The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them." Isaac told him as he opened the door to the loft, "You can sit here and perfect the art of doing **nothing**." And with a slam Isaac left.

Out of the darkness, Peter appeared. "I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool." Peter explained, "He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott."

"Scott's not an Alpha yet." Derek reminded him.

"But he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter shot back.

* * *

Stiles had managed to get away from the police and get to the Argent's residence. She told them of the name that was left in the elevator. Allison was worried that her that was to be the next sacrifice. "The word is guardian, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately." Chris assured her. They stood in his study.

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence." Allison pointed out.

"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors." Stiles told him, leaning over the desk tilting her head, "That kind of felt like a warning to me."

"I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us." Allison shared.

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay?" Stiles commented, "Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away."

"Stiles, don't give up hope." Chris told her.

"They could already be dead." Stiles deadpanned.

"I don't think so." Chris told her, looking at the map that was laid out. "There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place."

"I thought the same thing." Stiles admitted.

"You being one of them." Allison pointed out, looking at her father.

"Then let's not wait around to see the next move. Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right?" He pointed at the lines that were drawn on the map. "Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help."

"You seriously want to go after her?" She questioned, looking at him dead in the eye. "I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?"

"I'm carrying a .45." Chris told her, holding up his gun. "Personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need both of you." He looked at both Stiles and Allison.

Both teens still didn't think it was a good idea for Chris to be trying to go after Jennifer, when she wanted him. If she had him, then everything that they had worked for would be all for not.

Stiles made a dreaded sighing sound and crossed her arm. "As much as I am against this idea, where do we start?"

"The place where the sacrifices have been committed have been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank."

"You don't think she would use the same place twice, do you?" Stiles asked.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Chris told her.

"Scott's boss." Allison realized.

"It was her only failure. That could mean something." Chris imagined.

"That's just one place so far." She told them, looking at the map. "We're gonna need a lot more help."

"What about Landon?" Stiles offered.

"Landon?" Chris questioned, "What can he do?"

"Landon's got sort of a talent." Stiles explained to him, "He somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them."

"Psychic?"

"Something." She stated.

* * *

Cora's breathing had turned to labored and wheezy. Derek grasped her arm to take some of the pain away. He tried to take as much away as he could.

"Careful." Peter advised from across the room.

"Don't worry. I know going too far could kill me." Derek told him.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Peter said to him. Derek gave him a questioning look.

* * *

Back at the Argent's both Allison and Chris opened cases that revealed a ton shot guns and other types of weapons.

"Whoa." Stiles commented taking on the sight of the pistols, a crossbow, a rifle, machine guns and Allison's ring daggers. The sounds of guns clicking filled the room. "I thought you guys were retired." She told them, looking at each of them dumbfounded.

"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no." Chris told her, "Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately."

"I highly doubt it." Stiles said sadly.

"Both of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right."

There was a knock at the study's door and Isaac appeared in a serious manner. "I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but..." He told them, "Well, I'm... I'm getting pretty good with these." He flashed out his claws.

"Now, I feel totally left out." Stiles told them, "Hand me a weapon." This earned her tons of stares. She gave them a mischievous smirk. "I can do a lot **more** than swing a bat." She said smoothly and held out her hand.

* * *

Back at the loft, Peter actually offered to help, "I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do, and with good reason."

"Which is?"

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it." Peter explained to him, "They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be **instrumental** in healing their own.

Derek was already tired with the cryptic-ness of his uncle. "If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me." He told him, still not letting go of Cora's hand.

"I'm telling you... I've heard it's possible."

"You were right about saving Jackson."

Peter nodded his head in agreement. "It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha." Peter told him, getting closer. "When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red."

"If I can save her..."

"If. And it's a big If. I didn't say it works every time." Peter reminded him. "It could just as easily kill you."

"By taking her pain?"

"And then some. Because there's a cost." Derek looked over to Cora. Her breathing wasn't improving.

* * *

It was the next day when Allison, Isaac, and Chris started on their search for Jennifer. No one seemed to have been able to find her since the hospital, but they just hoped that she would be in the one place where she had failed to get her sacrifice. The bank vault.

"It's empty." Allison commented, when they stepped inside.

"Be careful anyway." Chris told them. Chris suddenly pulled out his baton, which immediately caught Isaac's attention.

"I thought you only used those on werewolves." Isaac told him.

"I do." Chris told him. In a quick motion Chris easily shocked Isaac with the tazer stick. Isaac fell to the ground unconscious. Allison immediately knew what her father was trying to do. She tried to fight him off, but he easily overpowers her and found herself handcuffed to gate that protected safety deposit boxes.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry." Chris told her, "But you're just gonna have to trust me on this. I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them." He confessed.

He then turned towards the vault door as if though he heard something and drops his .45 to floor of the vault. Though the door Jennifer entered and sees that Chris was effectively giving himself up. A smile played on her face.

"Now **this** is a sacrifice."

* * *

Stiles had managed to meet with Landon at the school and gave him the entire rundown of what happened. "I don't believe it. Scott can't really be with them. He can't be." Landon told her as they walked down the stairs.

"You didn't see the look on his face." Stiles said softly. Her mind flashing to last night. Scott looked like he was about ready to give up. She couldn't have her friend give-up just yet.

"What can I do?" Landon told her, seeing the discontented look on her face. "I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human geiger counter for death, but... I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of..."

"Because of what?"

"When she called me a Reaper, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me."

"Then why did she?"

"That's what we need to find out."

* * *

Isaac had finally come to when he realized that Chris was gone and Allison was still handcuffed. Allison wasn't over the fact that her father gave himself up so easily. "Why did he do that?" She questioned him.

"I don't know." Isaac told her, taking a hold on her. "We need to go. Okay? We need help." He tried to get her to move, but Allison wasn't budging. Her father missing meant that she was about to lose her entire family.

"They're all gonna die. Aren't they?" Allison asked him in a shaky voice. Isaac doesn't respond and instead takes a hold of her.

* * *

Peter could see that Derek hadn't even thought about the downside of the whole giving up the Alpha power. "I can understand you not seeing a downside to this," Peter told him, "as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else you'd be losing."

"I don't care about power." Derek told him, "Not anymore."

"I'm not just talking about that. Someone else is going to get affected by your decision as well." Peter told him.

"Stiles."

"Yes, correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands and she will go after her." Peter told him, "The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a beta?"

Peter did have a point there. Kali had made it her personal mission to go after Stiles from the very beginning. Derek began thinking that maybe he could hide her away until she's safe, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Not with her father being gone.

"I can warn her."

"You really think, she would stand a chance against an Alpha?" Peter asked him.

"As I recall you and I both got punched in the face by her."

"That's a gutsy move, Derek."

"I have a gutsy mate."

* * *

While Stiles was getting prepped with Derek. Landon was still trying to get answers from a certain werewolf. Only said wolf wasn't on the radar. "Aiden is not responding to any of my texts." He told her in a frustrated voice. He noticed that Stiles wasn't paying attention.

"Stiles?" She turned to him, "You okay?"

Stiles nodded her head, "Yeah, I just have to get ready for a very pissed off Alpha." She told him. Landon was about to ask what she was talking about when she suddenly got a text alert. It was from Isaac and the message was sent her in full-blown panic mode.

"What?" Landon asked noticing that Stiles' face was beginning to pale. It wasn't just her face, it was her entire demeanor.

"Oh, God." She struggled. She felt her world tilt.

"What is it now?" Landon asked in a worried tone. He noticed how she was beginning to lose her balance. He quickly held on to her.

"It's from Isaac." Stiles managed to tell him, "Jennifer, she t... she has Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three now." Stiles could feel her heart pounding harder and harder.

"We still have time, right?" Landon asked her.

Stiles didn't answer him. She was having a hard time breathing as it is.

_Stiles, what's happening? Are you in danger?_ Derek's voice filled her head. Stiles wasn't sure if she was able to answer.

_I'm…I'm fine, okay. No…danger…Cora..save…don't worry_

_You're lying. I'm coming to get you_

_No! You save your sister before you do anything else and if I find out that you left her side without saving her. I will shoot you with wolfsbane! And it's not a threat it's a promise!_

"Stiles?" She heard Landon's voice echoing in her ears. "Are you okay?" No she was not okay. The world around her began to spin and tilt. "What's wrong? Stiles." Landon asked again.

At first, she tried to think. When was the last time she felt like this? It had been so long ago. Years, in fact. She hadn't felt like this since-

"I think I'm having a panic attack." She finally told Landon still trying to get air.


	22. Alpha Pact Pt 2

**People the season finale is next Saturday! OMG I can't deal. Also I'll have a poll up tmrw about when I should do season 3B and the off-chance of doing season 4...which btw didn't have me as crazy as I hoped! But right now, enjoy part 2 of Alpha Pact.**

Chris Argent woke up with a start and found himself bounded to a beam. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't alone. He noticed that the Sheriff and Melissa were tied up as well. "You okay over there?" The Sheriff asked him.

"Chris?" Melissa asked, she vaguely remembered him from the parent/teacher conference. "It's Chris, right?"

"Yeah." Chris told her, but he noticed how the Sheriff was giving him the face of recognition, "Oh."

"Is it just me, or has somebody been here before?" The Sheriff asked, looking at him dead in the eye.

"Years ago." Chris admitted. He began to move around for his weapons.

"Hate to disappoint you, but we watched her take your ankle knife." The Sheriff told him as Chris tried to move his leg closer to him. Hearing that Chris began to shake his left arm.

"And the knife that's in your sleeve." Melissa added in, watching the struggle. Chris then moves his right arm.

"Along with the switchblade in your other sleeve." The Sheriff informed him.

Chris knew there was more place to check. He struggled for his jacket pocket, when Jennifer suddenly appeared, "And the taser in your jacket pocket." She told him.

She stood in front of him with an intrigued smile, "Argent... The French word for silver." She placed a towel on the head wound Chris had, Chris moved away from her touch easily, "Ah, ah, ah. Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend... When it's not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves but the family." She told him.

She feigned ignorance, "What's the Argent code again? "We hunt those who hunt us"? I hope you don't mind if I borrow it for a little while, since I've been hunted myself."

"Don't pretend like we have the same cause." Chris gritted between his teeth, "I don't kill innocent people."

"That's why they call it a sacrifice, and I wish it worked another way." She turned her attention to the Sheriff and Melissa as well. "But think about what you're doing. You are making this town... even this world... safer for your children. "Well.." Jennifer looked over at the Sheriff and Melissa and chuckled lightly, "**Most** of them."

* * *

Landon had managed to get Stiles into the locker room, just before she completely fell to the floor still struggling to breath. There were small gasps and she didn't know how to stop it. It had been so long since she had one.

"Just try and think about something else, anything else." Landon told her sitting by her side on the floor.

"Like what?" Stiles breathed out rapidly.

"Uh, happy things. Good things. Uh, friends, family." Landon told her. That only seemed to make it worse because now Stiles was close to hyperventilating. Landon remained calm. He knew that freaking out was just going to make things worse than they already were. "Derek."

"He…better…not..." Stiles struggled out.

"No, I mean let him be **your** anchor."

"No…sense…"

"He's a werewolf. He has an anchor that keeps him human. That anchor is you. Use him, think of him. Happy thoughts Stiles. Think of Derek. Think of how much you love him."

"Wha…"

"No, talking okay. Hold your breath and think happy thoughts." Landon instructed her.

Stiles closed her eyes and focused on her memories with Derek: They first time they met, their first kiss, the time she realized she loved him, the little picnic in the train depot…all good memories. Stiles opened her eyes and felt her breathing was back to normal again.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I just read it somewhere." Landon told her with a smile. He pushed back her hair. "And if I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with a guidance counselor."

They both exchanged looks. Deaton wasn't the only one who seemed to know more than they let on. "Morrell."

Stiles and Landon rushed to the guidance off only to see that there was another student there. There was something familiar about the student, but Stiles couldn't place her finger on it, but that wasn't important right now, "Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" She asked the guy.

"No, I thought this was gym class." The guy told her in a sarcastic tone. Stiles gave him an unimpressed look.

"We're not in the mood for funny." Stiles told him in an angry tone. Landon noticed that Stiles had her fist clenched and pulled Stiles behind him.

"Do you know where she is?" Landon asked. Last thing he needed was Stiles to beat the living crap out of someone.

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for 20 minutes." He replied, still not stowing the attitude. "So how about you two back out the door and wait your turn?"

"We're not here for a session." Landon told him.

"Well, I am." The student crossed his arms and looked away from them, "And I've got some serious issues to work on."

"You're Daniel." Stiles stated, she remembered him just as he crossed his arms, "You're Hunter's best friend."

"I was Hunter's best friend." He corrected softly. "We've been working on that issue three times a week." He indicated at the desk.

"Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's 20 minutes late?" Landon asked him. It was so unlike the counselor.

"And I don't know why either." Daniel claimed, "She's always on time."

"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester." Landon told Stiles in a whisper, "She was never late."

"Then she's not late. She's missing." Stiles concluded.

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" Landon asked her.

Stiles quickly made her to Morrell's desk and began going through it. She found a pile of files. "Then I want to know what she knows." Stiles told him.

"What are you doing?" Landon asked her as she began shuffling through the files. There were two framed photos, both of young children, on the desk.

"Trying to find her."

"Those files are private." Daniel told her, this caused Stiles to stop for a moment.

"He's kind of right." Landon told her. Stiles handed him a random file.

"That one's yours." She told him and restarted her search. Landon opened his file in a rush. She noticed something familiar from it.

"Landon, that's your drawing." Stiles awed.

"It's a tree." Landon told her, clearly not impressed as to why Morrell kept the drawing.

"It's the same." Stiles stated, looking at the picture. There were actually a number of them.

"Same as what?"

"The same one I always see you drawing in class."

"It's a tree." Landon said, "I like drawing trees."

Stiles shook her head, "No, but it's the **exact** same one." Stiles told her, but Landon gave her a confused look, "Give me your bag."

Stiles pulled out another drawing of the tree from Landon's bag, "Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues." Daniel told them and left.

Stiles studied the picture. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something about the tree was off putting. Almost as if she knew what it was, Stiles turned it upside down and made a sound.

"What?" Landon asked her, "What it is."

"I know where they are." Stiles told him, "It's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them. It has to be..."

* * *

They were close to leaving the school grounds when the same FBI agent appeared. "Stilinski." Stiles made it an effort to make it clear to the man she wasn't exactly thrilled to see him again.

"Give me a second here," She told whispered to Landon, "When I give the signal I'm going to need you to bail me out."

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know." Stiles told him. Stiles found herself and the agent inside a classroom alone. The FBI agent had a clear no nonsense face going on, but that didn't stop Stiles from thinking of ways to get under his skin, if necessary.

"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" He asked her. Stiles shrugged her shoulders.

"No." Stiles lied, "What does that mean?"

"It means he's officially missing." The agent told her, he noticed a look on her face. "Stiles, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?"

"If I did, why would I not tell you?" She questioned him. There was definitely a glare this time.

"If it meant helping your dad, why **wouldn't** you?" The agent questioned back, Stiles remember the back and forth all the time with the agent, but nothing was going to change this time.

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" She asked.

The agent made a frustrated sound, "First, I have no idea what you just said." He admitted. He realized Stiles had changed that much at all, "Second, how about you just help me help you?"

"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it."

Stiles bit back a smile she could feel forming on her face. "Are you doing this on purpose?" The agent asked. Which was a stupid question, now that he thought about it, given their history.

"I don't know anything, okay?" She asked an irritated tone, they didn't have time for this, there wasn't time for anything. "Can I just go?"

"Where are your other friends?" He asked.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the question and folded her arms, "You mean Scott?"

"I mean Scott. I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden." He confessed, "I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today."

"I don't have a clique." Stiles replied simply.

"Stiles, come on." The man sighed, clearly the girl's tactic had changed over the years. "There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school."

Stiles pretended to remain unfazed, "Look like I said, I don't know anything." She slammed her hand on a desk.

Landon appeared at the door before the agent could get another word in, "Stiles, we have that project." Landon lied. Stiles gave the agent a smile.

"Wish I could help, but I can't." Stiles told him and with that Landon and Stiles left the room.

Stiles broke about every law there was to get to the loft. Before she could even knock on the door Peter suddenly opened the door. His eyes immediately fell on Landon. It occurred to Stiles that they haven't seen each other since Landon brought Peter back from the dead.

"You." Landon said.

"Me." Peter responded.

"You."

Peter reached out to touch Landon, but Stiles produced a knife and held it up against his neck, "It's **actual** silver." She warned him, "So try and lay a hand on him and I will cut you."

Peter lets out a chuckled sigh, "Derek was right. You are gutsy." Peter looked between Stiles and Landon, "Derek, we have a visitors."

* * *

The night had fallen, Ms. Morrell was running in the woods at night. She could hear the sound of three pairs of footsteps following close behind. A howl filled the air and Ms. Morrell turned around.

Not too far behind her, Kali and the Twins were running through the woods.

Meanwhile, Scott and Deucalion stood in a clearing. Scott noticed that Deucalion was following a glow in the dark.

"It's a firefly." Scott told him.

"**Unusual** for this region." Deucalion replied knowingly.

"Just like everything else," Scott realized, "It's because of Jennifer, isn't it? Just before all this started, a deer crashed into Landon's car. The cats went crazy at the animal clinic. Birds flew into the high school. That was all her. Stiles was right again."

Deucalion gave a smile, "They say animals can sense **natural** disasters when they're about to happen." He looked ahead of them, "Maybe they can sense **supernatural** ones as well."

"Does she scare you?"

"She concerns me," He corrected Scott, "If she's willing to kill that many **innocent** people for her cause, people like your mother and Stiles' father."

"You threatened to kill Stiles if Derek didn't join your pack."

"No, my dear boy that is all on Kali." Deucalion replied, "It's against my nature to hurt another Alpha's mate."

"But you would seriously kill innocent people?"

"I'll kill any living thing that gets in my way."

* * *

"You don't know where it is?" Stiles asked for 10th time. Stiles was sitting on the bed beside Cora. She gave Derek a glare.

_Why haven't you done it yet?_

_Because I can't leave you powerless against her._

_Derek, we have a plan, remember?_

_And yet I can't shake this annoying feeling that you won't stick with it_

_Never hurts to have a plan B_

"But Stiles said you been there." Landon's voice filled into her ears.

"We have." Peter admitted, "But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia... Derek's mother and my older sister..." Peter explained, his eyes fell on Stiles. "Decided that she didn't ever want us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us."

"But then how are we supposed to find it?" Landon questioned.

Stiles' mind began working. "The Nemeton's a tree right?" She questioned Peter.

"Yes."

"I know someone who might help." Stiles began contacting the others.

* * *

Morrell was still fleeing through the woods. She came to a moonlit clearing and threw a handful of Mountain Ash powder into the air. It formed a perfect circle around her. Unaware of the barrier, the Alpha Twins crashed into it, causing a circle to form and get them thrown several feet back.

She looked around and saw that she was surrounded, by the Alpha Pack. It was Deucalion that stepped out of the darkness, "How did you know, Marin," He asked her, "That we'd come for you?"

"Because Jennifer and I are the same." She replied easily, "And I know you've always been suspicious of us, of what we can do."

"With good reason." Kali snared at her, "We know you sent that girl... the one who helped Isaac."

"What was her name?" Deucalion asked.

"Braeden." Marin replied, "And I sent her to do what I've always done... maintain **balance**."

"What do you know about Jennifer?"

"Nothing more than you know." She hadn't realized that Scott was there until he stepped out of the shadows, "This isn't you, Scott. Go back to your friends."

"He can decide what's right for himself."

"Not without all the information." She informed Scott, who gave her a questioning look. She turned her attention to Deucalion, "Have you told him everything you've done? How you've **piled** up bodies in a narcissistically psychotic effort to form your perfect pack? Bodies that **included** Ennis, by the way." She looked over at Kali, "My brother saved him. He was alive when Deucalion went in to see him. He wants you to go after Derek and Stiles, Kali, to **force** his decision. If Derek joins the pack, it paves the way for Scott."

"The **lies** people will tell when they're begging for their life." Deucalion replied simply.

"Ask him." She told Scott.

It response, Deucalion took the cap off his cane, revealing the blade and threw it underhanded at Morrell. It pierced her chest causing her to stumble back, breaking the line of mountain ash. As the other wolves were about ready to kill her Scott rushed to her side.

"Back off." Scott told him, Scott reached out and pulls the spear from her chest. "I'm not going to let them kill you. But if you know something, if you know where they are..."

"The Nemeton..." She replied quickly, "You find that, you'll find Jennifer. Find the Nemeton."

* * *

Out in the woods, there was stump of a large tree sitting in sandy, barren soil. There was also a set of wood slat double doors set into a slightly swollen mound of earth. It's an entrance to a root cellar.

Inside the cellar, Chris was struggling against his ropes. "I don't wanna kill your optimism or anything, but, you know, the both of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours." Melissa informed him.

"You been tied up **before**?" The Sheriff asked casually.

"Many times." Chris admitted.

"What, is that, uh, part of being a werewolf hunter?" He asked. Chris shot Melissa a look, who only gave him a smile.

"I tried to download him on as much as I could." She confessed.

"Yeah, I was starting to feel a little bit left out."

"You knew." Chris told him. The Sheriff gave him a questioning look, "I remember meeting you once, before you were sheriff. You questioned me about a body. You knew something was up. You just weren't ready to believe it."

The Sheriff nodded his head, "You're right." He admitted, "There was a night eight years ago... the night my wife died. I was at the end of a shift, and a call came in. There had been a pile-up, and a young woman... she was a teenager, actually. She was trapped under an overturned car. We had to wait for the paramedics. We were never getting her out. But I was able to hold her hand. She knew she was gonna die. But I just kept telling her, "no, no, listen. The paramedics are on their way." And then I remember, her hand suddenly gripped mine so tightly that I... I literally thought she was gonna break the bones. And she looked me in the eye, and she said... "If you wanna be with her, go, now."" He sucked in a breath, "And I knew she was talking about my wife. But then that other part of my brain... the part that looks for clues, for fingerprints, for **logical** connections... that part told me that there is no way that this girl could possibly know about Claudia. And so I stayed. I stayed until the paramedics pulled her out."

He looked down at the ground, that night currently replaying in his head. "Until her heart stopped beating and they declared her dead." He continued, "When I finally got to the hospital... I saw Stiles sitting in the waiting room with her head in her hands because... She was with Claudia when she died." The Sheriff said sadly.

"But I wasn't. I wasn't with her because I didn't believe. I just did not believe."

* * *

Stiles, Landon, Isaac, and Allison were all at the animal clinic with Deaton to figure out how to find the Nemeton. "It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect." She explained to them.

"My dad and Gerard were there once." Allison informed them, "But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

"Yeah, mine either." Stiles said, sounding defeated.

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac questioned.

"There might be a way." Deaton offered, "But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott."

* * *

Stiles and Deaton managed to meet with Scott in the woods. Stiles told him about everything they had uncovered. "None of the other alphas know where it is either." Scott informed them.

"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?" Stiles asked him. She knew he was getting desperate, but also knew that when people were desperate they were likely to make mistakes along the way.

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott told her.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton suggested to them.

Once they got back to animal clinic, there were three large tubs filled with ice water and mistletoe were waiting. "What's the plan?" Scott asked.

"Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be **surrogate** sacrifices for your parents." Deaton explained to them.

"We die for them?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"But he can bring us back." Stiles pushed in quickly. Realizing what she had said she looked over at Deaton, "You can... you can bring us back, right?" She questioned.

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton questioned her. Stiles nodded her head, "If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a **few** seconds, but there's something else you need to think about." He looked at the trio individually, "This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power **back** to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a **magnet**. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"Doesn't sound any **worse** than anything we've already seen." Stiles reasoned.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see."

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

"No." He answered, "It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a **darkness** around your heart, and permanent, like a scar."

"Like a tattoo."

* * *

In the Nemeton, Chris' wriggling had paid off and he's managed to retrieve a mini version of the hunter's "ultrasonic emitters".

"What is that?" Melissa questioned at the device.

"Ultrasonic emitter..." Chris explained to them, "A smaller version of what we use to **corral** werewolves. Only they hear it. Most of the time we use it to push them away. Let's see if it works to **attract** them."

At the loft, Derek was still struggling with the issue of saving Cora. He continued to take away her pain, but it still wasn't enough.

"I'm going to do it," Derek decided, "I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice." Peter reminded him, "It's whether or not you can live with the consequences... having Stiles face off with an Alpha. She may be fearless, Derek, but she is also human."

"We have a plan. It's not just a full moon coming." Derek told him. "It's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless."

* * *

Back at the clinic, Stiles, Scott and Allison stood in front of their tubs. They exchanged worried glances at each other, but they knew it was the only way to find their parents. "What did you bring?" Deaton asked them.

"Um, I got my dad's badge." Stiles told him, she rubbed her thumb across it. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit." Her voice creaked, "Still doesn't look great."

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton assured her. He looked over at Allison who produced a bullet from her pocket. "Is that an **actual** silver bullet?"

"My dad made it." Allison shared, "It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

"Scott?"

Scott pulled out a watch, "My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital." He said with a small side, "She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked."

"Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead." Deaton explained to them. "But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a **strong** connection to you, a kind of **emotional** tether." He looked over at Stiles. "Stiles, you understand why I told you earlier that Derek needs to be here as well."

Stiles made a sighing noise, "I get that, Doc. I do, but I can't have him leave his only **sane** family member behind. Besides it's only for a few seconds."

Deaton looked like he wanted to protest, but he could see the look in her eye that told him she was going to fight him in every turn. Deaton sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Stiles. Isaac you pair up with her." Deaton told him.

"No offense to you Isaac, but why?" She questioned.

"Derek's the one that bit him," Deaton explained, "and since you are his mate it formed a connection not only between Isaac and Derek, but to you as well."

"Makes sense," Stiles realized, "I got super pissed at Derek, when he kicked out Isaac. I was worried about Boyd after we rescued him from the vault and then the motel…I had the overwhelming sense of looking out for the both of you."

"It's one of the many things you have yet to learn about being soul-bonded Stiles." Deaton told her. "Let's get started. Scott with me and Landon with Allison."

The trio slipped into their tubs. They react with chattering teeth and shivering breathing. They exchanged 'good luck' glance at each other.

"Scott," Stiles shivered, "You should probably know something." Scott gave her a question look, "Your dad's in town."

Isaac, Landon, and Deaton began to push Stiles, Allison, and Scott underwater. The trio go under surrounded back absolute darkness.

At the same time in the loft, Derek took hold Cora's hand and gripped her arm in his other hand. He began to siphon off the pain and, as he does, his arm muscles and the veins therein begin to pulse and bulge. He wolf's out sending a silent roar skyward as his eyes transform from Alpha red back to Beta blue.


	23. Lunar Ellipse Pt 1

**Well this is it guys! The New Hellmouth: The Alpha Pack season finale! I swear it took me weeks to legit write this thing and I seriously hope it was worth all my pain and suffering. The poll for the premiere of season 3B is opened so don't forget to vote. Part 2 will be up later on today, but for now Enjoy!**

In their water-filled tubs, the trio gasped awake. They looked at each other, in shock surprised that it worked. As they got out the tubs, they knew they weren't at the animal clinic anymore. They were in a large white room with support posts spaced evenly down its length. The only other features were the florescent light fixtures set into the ceiling above and seemingly random areas of grey and white tiling on the floor below.

Once they were fully out of the tubs they noticed, in what appears to be the center of the room, a large tree stump protrudes through the floor. A deep humming sound surrounded the room. As they get closer they realize it's the Nemeton. It was surrounded by cracked floor tiles as if it had forced its way up into the room. The three friends approached and Scott took notice of the rings that mark the stump. He slips up the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal his tattoo which appeared to mimic the tree's growth rings.

Scott flashes back to the day Derek helped restore the tattoo using fire. He remembered telling Derek that he didn't know what it meant that the image was just "something I traced with my fingers." Scott reached down to touch the stump and found himself in the woods on the night he first got bit by The Alpha Werewolf. Scott knew it was all part of post-mortem hallucination, because Scott watched his past self with Stiles.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Past Scott questioned Past Stiles.

"Oh, come on. You always bitch about how nothing ever happens in this town. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're the girl." Past Stiles remarked back at him.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Past Scott reasoned. It was then Scott realized a momentary time just and found himself was Past Scott attempting to chase after Past Stiles.

"Stiles, wait up! Stiles!" Past Scott shouted, Past Scott ended up falling to the ground and discovered Laura Hale's body. With another flash, Present Scott then witnessed the attack that made him a werewolf. As he began to back away from the scene, he bumped into the Nemeton, which is apparently somewhere in Beacon Hills Preserve.

* * *

Stiles also found herself back on the night she and Scott went to find the dead body. She arrived a bit earlier and sees herself leading Scott through the woods in a search for a dead body. With a bit of a time jump, Stiles watched herself get caught by her father.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." The Past Sheriff informed the officer.

"Hey Dad," Past Stiles said meekly.

There was another flash of time. "Well, young lady, I'm going to walk you back to your car." The Past Sheriff told her.

They made their way towards Present Stiles, who proceed to back away from the scene, only for her to also bump into the Nemeton stump.

* * *

Allison found herself in the Argent's SUV with her mother. Victoria Argent was talking about the unique requirements of her husband's job, "a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer." Past Allison made a point to say, it's still odd when he runs out in the middle of the night with "duffle bags filled with automatic weapons."

At that moment, Past Allison sees someone in the road ahead. Mrs. Argent swerved and barely misses hitting Scott. This is also the night Scott got bit and he's run out into the road after the attack.

Past Allison insisted that her mother turn around but when they return to the scene, Scott was gone. Past Allison noticed tracks leading into the woods, and she followed and found Scott's inhaler lying on the ground. Her mother arrived and tries to drag her back to their car. They heard a wolf howl. Mrs. Argent took the inhaler from Past Allison and threw it back into the woods where it landed at the feet of the Present Allison Argent. Looking to her side, this Allison noticed the Nemeton.

* * *

The trio woke again with a start, this time they were back in the animal clinic. "I saw it. I know where it is." Scott told them.

Stiles nodded in agreement with him, "We passed it. There's- there's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." Stiles spoke rapidly.

"It was the night we were looking for the body."

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter."

"I was there too, in the car with my mother." Allison realized, "We almost hit someone."

"It was me." Scott remembered clearly, "You almost hit me."

When the trio finally were able to gain control of their breathing. They noticed that Landon, Isaac, and Deaton had worried expressions on their faces.

"What?" Allison asked.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac said in a soft tone.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked.

"16 hours." Deaton answered.

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Scott asked in shocked.

"And the full moon rises in less than **four."** Deaton told them.

* * *

On the floor of his loft, Cora held a bottle of water to Derek's mouth and helped him drink. Derek came around with a look of relief at his sister. "You're okay." Derek told her. Cora gave him a smile.

"I'm doing much better than you are right now," Cora told him, "It's all because of you."

Peter watched the sibling moment, "Hopefully not all for nothing." Peter chimed in. "The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the **red."**

"Thanks for the **unnecessary** reminder." Derek said in a tired tone.

"And here's another one. There's a fully charged Alpha ready to come after you and Stiles with the want to ripping you both limb from limb."

"We have a plan," Derek told him, "I'll be fine in a few hours."

"I sincerely hope this plan works," Peter said with some worry, "because a few hours is all that you both have."

* * *

"No, dude, you are not going back with them." Stiles declared. "And you talk about my bad ideas."

Scott ignored the declaration and the shot, "I made a deal with Deucalion." He reminded her.

"More like a deal with the **Devil."** Stiles told him, but Scott still didn't budge.

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac asked.

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott shared.

Allison then looked over at Deaton, who had been quiet the entire time. "He trusts you more than anyone." She said getting his attention, "Tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is." Deaton balked, "Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"Wait, so now it's 'the enemy of my enemy is now my friend'? No way!" Stiles clipped.

"So we're gonna trust him," Isaac said in a disbelieving tone. "The guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?"

"I wouldn't trust him, no," Scott told them, "But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

From the lobby of the clinic, they heard the door open of the animal clinic and it was Ethan that appeared in the threshold, "I'm looking for Landon." He told them.

"What do you want?" Landon asked him.

"I need your help." He told him in an uneasy tone.

"With what?" Stiles asked, peeking from around the door frame.

"Stopping my brother and Kali..." He said with a worried look, "from killing Derek."

At the mention of Derek's name Stiles stood beside Landon. "I'm going with you." She told him. Stiles shot a look that dared anyone to try and talk her out of it. But no one said anything and Ethan, Landon, and Stiles were gone.

"Did anyone else noticed the **darkening** of Stiles' eyes?" Isaac asked in a worried tone after the three departed.

"It's the bond," Deaton told him, "Her mate is in trouble and the instinct to protect him has taken over. She may even go into survival mode. "

"Is that safe?" Scott questioned.

"As long as you're not the one **threatening** her mate, yes." Deaton told him.

* * *

At the Nemeton, Chris was still holding on the emitter, but the signal was getting weaker. "Still working?" Melissa asked, she had stopped hearing the sound along time ago.

"Yeah, but not for much longer." Chris confessed.

"Anyone else feeling an **unbearable** itch they can't scratch?" Melissa asked in a minor sense of panic.

"Well, not before you said something," The Sheriff told her, "but now, yes, I do."

"Is she actually gonna come down here and slash all of our throats?" Melissa asked in a worried tone.

"Nah." He said offhandedly, "She'll come down and strangle us with a garrote and then slash our throats."

Before they could dwell on the fact, the entire root cellar began to shake. Dust streamed down on the captives as the wind howled outside.

* * *

Ethan, Landon, and Stiles made it to the loft. Stiles noticed that Cora was looking better, but it was Derek she was worried about. Aside the fact he looked drained, Derek looked ready to rip her head off. In fact, he looked frustrated, which didn't exactly surprise her.

"This was **not** what we discussed," Derek told her, as he made his way over to her. "You are supposed to be hiding."

"Derek, don't tell me you actually thought that I would hide, while my dad is being held at the Nemeton and you are on some Alpha's hit list." Stiles shot at him. "If so I'm **highly** offended." She replied in a teasing tone.

"This isn't a game."

"Never said I thought it was one. Remember I have a plan B."

"Look, the lunar ellipse is coming, so don't think Kali is gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her." Ethan told her.

"Which is why I need you to run." Stiles told Derek.

"Good enough for me." Peter said without hesitation, "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" Derek asked in disbelieving tone. He was looking right her like she had betrayed him in some way.

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." She replied with easy sarcasm. She then began to hit him on his arm. "Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town." She told him.

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me," Peter shared, "but do it when you at least have a **chance."**

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek questioned Peter.

"We don't," Peter admitted, "But I'll bet he has an idea." Peter turned his attention to Landon, "Don't you, Landon?"

"I don't know anything." He admitted, but there this chilly feeling he couldn't shake off.

"But you feel something, don't you?"

Landon had a dreaded facial expression. "What do you feel?" Derek questioned him.

"I feel like..." Landon struggled, "I'm standing in a graveyard." He confessed.

"Aaannnddd we're done here." Stiles said, turning back to Derek. "You need to leave, as of yesterday."

"Stiles, I left you once-"

"Guys, could you give us a minute?" She asked the werewolves and Landon. By the sound of her tone it was another clear message of anyone not try her. When the others left the room, Stiles quickly faced Derek, "Damn it, Derek I love you, but your ass is **leaving** and that's final or so help me God, I will shoot you with a magic bullet." Stiles yelled at him. There was a pause when both of them realized what she had said.

"You love me." Derek whispered at her.

"Out of all that, that's what you noticed." She said in a frustrated tone. "Not the **threat."** She deflected. Derek didn't respond at all. In fact, the only thing he did was staring at her silently. Which really angered her, "I don't expect you to say it back," She really didn't, she just wanted him out of danger. Derek still hadn't said or done anything. "Okay, take your silent-" In that moment, Derek had his mouth on hers. It came so unexpected that Stiles would've easily fallen over if Derek had been there to catch her. This one was different from the ones Stiles had felt before. There was no taste of fear in it.

"You love me." He repeated as he buried his face into her neck.

"Right now, I hate you." She told him, when she managed to pull herself together.

"Someone's lying." His voice muffled.

"I have a gun full of wolfsbane bullets ready to use, if someone doesn't leave at this moment."

"How am I going to know that you're okay?" This time he looked directly at her, "I'm not an Alpha anymore."

"I grabbed this before we got here," She pulled out the angel pendent, "Call it a hunch."

"Stiles I-"

"Don't worry about it." She said placing a hand on his mouth, "Your actions speak a lot **louder** than your words." She told him, before pushing him out the door.

* * *

Scott, Allison, and Isaac were at the Argent apartment trying to get something for Scott and Isaac to get a scent on Chris. As they entered in, Scott was talking to Stiles on the phone. "You finally told him…Are you insane?...Out of all your plans that's the worst ever…Yes you have handed my ass to me on more than one occasion…So you always leave your window unlocked…I have yet to do that Stiles…Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers..."

While Scott was bickering with Stiles. Isaac and Allison rummaged through Chris' room. "See what you can find in my dad's closet." Allison told him, "Anything with the strongest scent." Once, Scott finished with Stiles he began helping as well. But there was a sound that came from the study that caught his attention. Allison and Isaac noticed as well and they all moved towards the study. Upon opening the door, the werewolves and the hunter came face to face with the same FBI agent and two other deputies.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady." The agent told Allison, he eyes then landed on Scott, who wasn't not happy to see him. "Scott."

"What are you doing here?" Scott questioned him.

"Following one of the only leads I have." The agent explained, "Now, since I don't know where you've been, Why don't you have a seat, and we can talk?" He told them, "You too, Isaac."

"How do you know my name?" Isaac questioned him.

"Your name's one of the few things I know." He replied, "To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue."

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue," Scott told him, "I learned that a long time ago."

The agent sighed at Scott's comment, "I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own **son** into an interrogation room."

* * *

"In the history of bad ideas, this is probably in the top 3." Landon told Stiles as she placed a circle of mountain ash around him.

"I have you know that the **majority** of my plans have worked." She reminded him.

"He has a point," Ethan told her, "Kali's not like the rest of us. She won't go easy on you and has wanted you dead from the start."

"The feeling is **mutual,"** Stiles said darkly. She had been keeping her heart-rate normal and managed to control her feeling just so Derek wouldn't do anything stupid, like come back and take on Kali himself, but she was angry and terrified. But anger was there more. "As long as we stick to the plan only one Alpha will die tonight." She told them as she geared up with one of the guns she had gotten from the Argents.

Ethan gave her a surprised expression, "You don't plan on killing my brother?"

"No, he's not the one who threatened Derek from the beginning," She told him, "But that doesn't mean I won't hesitate if he comes after me. You both killed members of Derek's pack, but right now there's someone we both have an interest as well." She took hold of the handgun from her hip. "Jennifer has been using him and that's not going to fly with me. She also has my Dad. I'm willing to put aside our differences, but Ethan it's important that you try to talk some sense into your brother."

Before Ethan could respond, there was a banging sound coming from the stairway of the loft. The trio looked towards the door. The alarm was already blaring as Kali kicked a hole into the wall and kicked the alarm right off the beam. Aiden followed in closely behind her. Kali looked around the loft only to be disappointed that Derek was not there, but her mood changed when her sight fell onto Stiles.

"So, he hadn't killed you," She commented towards her, "But he abandoned you again. He must not really care about you. Where is he?"

"Derek?" Stiles feigned ignorance, while ignoring Kali's taunts. She looked over towards Landon, "Where did he say he was going again?"

Landon gave a thoughtful expression, "I believe he went shopping, run a few errands" Landon replied with a smirk on his face, "You know the typical werewolf afternoon."

Kali made a snarling sound, clearly not amused by the comment nor attitude that she was getting from them. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure." Landon shot back looking down at Kali's feet.

"I'd be happy to give you a referral." Stiles told her with a smile. That really set Kali off, she had enough of being ridiculed by them. Just as Stiles had predicted, Kali headed straight for Landon, who still stood inside the circle of the mountain ash. She focused real hard on the circle just as Kali got closer.

While Aiden did try to attempt to stop Kali from attacking Landon, he got thrown to the side and Kali leapt right at Landon, only to get hit by the circle barrier from the mountain ash. Landon looked relived and surprised, while Stiles simply smiled.

"Please, don't tell me you actually thought I would leave him unprotected." Stiles said in a bored tone. Kali huffed from the ground and bared her teeth. "Getting real tired of people underestimating me."

"Fine," Kali said in a sinister tone. "I'll kill you myself." Stiles gripped onto the handgun that was hidden from Kali's view.

Downstairs of the loft, Peter rushed Derek and Cora to the car. There was a sound of a gunshot that filled the air. They stopped as the heard a woman scream. Derek immediately hesitated in the car.

"It's not Stiles." Peter told him reading the expression on Derek's face. But Derek didn't take his word for it. He reached through the link only to find that Stiles wasn't in a state of distress at all. She had been giving calm and cool feelings as if she wasn't in a fight for her life. "Don't call until you're at least 100 miles away." Peter told him, once Cora and Derek were in. Another shot filled the air.

"I can't leave her alone." Derek told them. Cora gave him an understanding look, but it was Peter who didn't bother holding back his feelings.

"Derek you're still weak from healing Cora, you won't be much help if you're dead." Peter explained to him, "Stiles is now in **survival** mode, because her mate is in danger. It won't be easy to stop her now go!"

* * *

Agent McCall still had a hold of Allison, Isaac, and Scott in the study. He even had case files in his hands. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed, Not only by the number of missing parents, But the fact that it's Stiles' father, your father, and your mother." He told them.

Isaac demeanor changed into an uncaring manner and decides his breath could use a boost and pops out a container of IceBreakers mints. After popping one into his mouth, "Mine are both dead." Isaac informed him.

"Save the cliched teenage apathy for your high school teachers." Agent McCall told him, "The three of you know more than you're saying, And I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to." Outside, it began to thunder and lightning, another storm was coming.

* * *

So Stiles had no more bullets left. Ethan was fighting with Aiden, who had attempted to attack Stiles, but there was nothing Stiles could do, but duck and run. She did have another solution, the knife she had used to threaten Peter was in Landon's possession, only damn problem was that he was on the other side of the damn loft and Kali had her backed into a corner. Kali took a swing at her, but Stiles managed to dodge and run while grabbing hold of a metal steel pipe that was on the floor.

"You couldn't shoot me. What makes you think a metal pipe is going to stop me?" Kali growled at her.

"Guess I'm better at **swinging** things." Stiles told her in a huffed breath.

When Kali started running right at her, Stiles took a swing and somehow she managed hit the Alpha right in the face. It did send the Alpha back, but that only seemed to make the Alpha angrier. She lounged at Stiles only this time her claws were out and latched onto Stiles' waist. Shocked from the pain, Stiles fell to the floor with Kali on top of her and the metal pipe rolled away from them. "Stiles!" Landon cried out to her.

Stiles could see that Landon was about ready to break out of the mountain ash circle. "Landon, no you stay right there!" Stiles managed to get out.

"You're not a good as you thought." Kali snared at her. Kali gave another push of the claws on Stiles' side and Stiles held back a cry of pain. "It's a shame that Derek can't be here to see this. I know it would send him over the rails." Stiles struggled to get Kali off, but the hold was too strong. "You know, I did tell him that the next time I see you, you would get more than just a handshake." Kali removed her claws, but she didn't remove her weight. "I'm going to kill you just like I killed the rest of Derek's pack. I really miss Isaac, maybe he'll go first. Then I'm just going to kill Derek himself."

At the sound of the threat, Stiles felt something vibrate through her body. It felt like a force just itching to get out of her body. Stiles could feel that she wasn't in control of her body. That's when her whole world went blank.

From the circle, Landon watched as Stiles pushed Kali off of her and the Alpha literally was thrown across the room into a wall. Stiles turned her attention towards Landon and he noticed there was a predatory look in her eyes. Speaking of eyes, Stiles' eyes had completely darkened. Something was definitely off. Ethan and Aiden had both stopped their fight and watched the scene.

Without even touching the metal pipe, Stiles motioned her hand towards it and flung it at Kali, who was still recovering from the throw. The bar had impaled the Alpha and caused the Alpha to fall back to the ground, "No one lays a hand on my baby beta." Stiles told her. "You will **pay** for what you did to my mate and the pack." Stiles growled at her. With a flick of her hand, the knife Landon held in his hand flung out his hand and into Stiles' who remained unmoved from where she stood. The look was turning deadlier.

Landon felt a chill down his spine. Someone was about to die right in front of him. Stiles flung the knife at Kali and it landed right in her shoulder and she lets out a mighty howl of pain. "That was for Erica." Stiles seethed unaffected by Kali's painful howls. The handle of the knife slowly began to turn in Kali's shoulder and Kali continued to roar in pain. Stiles made a push motion with her hand and the knife went in deeper. "That was for Boyd." Stiles continued to cause Kali miserable pain.

Ethan and Aiden made their way over to Landon. "What's happening to her?" Landon questioned them in shock. Kali continued her cry out in pain as Stiles continued to twist the blade around.

"She went into the **hyperactive** survival mode." Aiden told him in wonder.

"What's that?"

"It's when a mate's instinct to protect the pack and their mate takes over. Problem is they can't be stopped until the threat has been **eliminated."** Aiden explained.

"So she going to kill us next?" Landon asked them.

"You, no." Aiden told him, but he looked at his twin, "Us? Yes."

"Actually, she's going to go after you." Ethan told him and Aiden gave him an offended look, "She came to stop you and Kali both, but she asked me to talk you. She doesn't know that you're on our side."

"You need to go." Landon pressed at Aiden. A sudden silence filled the air as Stiles had turned her attention towards the Alpha twins. Landon knew that the Alpha was dead, but from the look on Stiles' face there were about to be onw more.

"Get. Away. From. Them." Stiles ordered Aiden in a raged tone.

"Stiles, stop he's not going to hurt anyone." Landon told her. But that didn't seem to make a connection with Stiles at all. There was an electric feel in the air.

"He killed Boyd. He **forced** Derek to kill a member of his pack." Stiles' voice remained grim.

"I know, Stiles, but now he's on our side." Landon pleaded to her, "Remember, you all want the **same** thing." Stiles stepped closer and closer with a word. The Alpha made growling sounds. "Stiles no!" Landon yelled at her. This time he broke out the mountain ash circle. "Aiden isn't here to hurt anyone. Not anymore." He grabbed hold of her shoulders, "Remember 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" This caused Stiles to stop and Landon could see that Stiles was struggling with some kind of inner battle. "Stiles, he is here to help. They both are. They can't help us if you kill them. Come back to us."

"But they-" Stiles started to say, but Landon cuts her off.

Landon spoke softly to her, "We are safe. The **pack** is safe, but your dad **needs** you." Stiles mannerisms slowly changed, but Landon kept talking. "It'll be okay. It's all going to be okay. Remember always a plan B."

"Landon?" Stiles spoke in a quiet tone. Landon could see her eyes were back to normal and that chill he felt earlier was gone. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"You got rid of one of the many problems for me." A new voice entered the loft. Stiles turned to see that it was Jennifer. "So that's the **power** of the bond." She commented with a smile on her face.

As if they moved in instinct, the twins got ready for another fight. They stripped off their shirts and beginning to merge. Jennifer used a magical force that blocked their heads form merging and ripped them apart. She threw them to opposite side of the room.

"Now, which one of you am I going to use?" Jennifer questioned Landon and Stiles.

* * *

Allison, Isaac, and Scott were being held by Agent McCall and the other deputies. The tension in the air had thicken. "You can't keep us here." Scott told his dad.

"Not without some kind of **warrant."** Allison included.

"I've got a desk full of probable cause." Agent McCall pointed out to guns and weapons that laid out on the table in front of him.

"My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer." Allison voiced, remembering what her mother had told her earlier. She stood up from her seat. "That means he has to own a **few** weapons. Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow or this carbon steel marine combat knife, .50ae desert eagle." She pointed at the weapons casually. Her eyes landed on the last weapon, "Hmm. Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter." In a flash she picked up the item and pulled the ring and dropped the smoke grenade at Agent McCall's feet.

As smoke filled the room, Isaac, Scott, and Allison made their quick get-away. While running, Scott could hear his father call out to him.

* * *

Back at the loft, "You're not going **near** him." Stiles told Jennifer in a ragged voice. "Nor are you going to lay a hand on him." She held up a steel bar in her hand, she had managed to find another piece closer to them.

"Stiles, please. You're injured and I don't think you can handle another fight." Landon pleaded to her. Stiles knew he was right, that wound from Kali on her side began to hurt and not to mention bleed, but she wasn't going to let Jennifer harm Landon again.

"No can do." Stiles told him, "In case you have **forgotten** she tried to kill you a few nights ago." She was ready to stand again, when another sharp pain shot through her side. Stiles could feel her world slipping. It was different from what she felt the first time. "I'm…going…" Stiles struggled before collapsing to the floor.

Landon fell to her side, "Help her." He commanded to Jennifer. Stiles pulse was strong, but that didn't mean she was nearly dead.

Jennifer shook her head, "Not unless you help me first, Landon."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to do what you do best, Landon." Jennifer told him, "I want you to **scream."**

Jennifer's appearance suddenly, changed into the true Darach form and Landon lets out a long and powerful scream.

Driving out the street, Derek tried hard not to focus on what he was feeling from Stiles. It wasn't like she was letting him. He knew she was manipulating her heartbeat and her emotions. It was all part of her plan. Her stupid plan that could cause her to hurt, just so he could get away. He didn't know how much time had pass since he and Cora left the loft. But out of nowhere, both Cora and Derek heard a distant scream. He quickly pulled over and Cora gave him a confused look.

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked him.

"Landon…" Derek realized, he immediately reached out for Stiles. Only to be blocked out. He felt nothing this time. "Something's **wrong**. We have to go back."

* * *

Allison, Isaac and Scott stood on the rise overlooking Beacon Hills.** "**Are you okay?" Allison asked Scott, who had a worried look on his face.

"I didn't know what to say to him." Scott admitted, "I couldn't come up with anything, But what you did, that was awesome."

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" Deucalion announced appearing out of the darkness.

"We got a little delayed." Scott told him, but he noticed that he was alone. "Where are the others?"

"Possibly dead." Deucalion said casually. "They should know better than to threaten a mate. Especially if they end up pushing one into survival mode."

"Survival mode?" Scott questioned, "Stiles isn't going to attack random people is she?"

"Only the ones she sees as a threat. So don't worry you and your friends are safe, but it seems like you and me are the only ones left to stop Jennifer."

"Just you and me?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make." Deucalion replied.

Isaac and Allison gave Scott an uneasy look. "Stiles is probably already waiting on you guys. Go ahead and go. Get to the Nemeton and Deucalion and I will hold off Jennifer." Scott told them.

"How are you gonna do that?" Isaac questioned.

"I have a plan."


	24. Lunar Ellipse Pt 2

Derek and Cora made it to the loft. The first thing Derek noticed were the bodies of the Alphas on the floor. Second, was Jennifer standing over Stiles' body. Stiles wasn't moving, but she was clearly covered in blood. Her own blood. In a rage, he rushed his way to attack only to have Landon stop him. "Stop Derek! She's healing her."

"It's the best I can do. She was scratched by an Alpha, she won't turn, but it'll scar." Jennifer told Derek. Landon had finally released his grip on Derek, who scooped up Stiles in his arms. She was still unconscious, but other than that she was breathing.

"You **protected** her?" Derek questioned Jennifer. He looked at the non-moving bodies of the Alphas.

"No," Jennifer admitted, "I only took care of the Alpha twins." She looked over at Kali's dead body, "She didn't exactly go easy on Kali."

"Then why are you here?" Derek began to growl at her.

"I need a guardian," Jennifer told him, "To stop Deucalion and that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was **forced** to take or by you."

Derek held onto Stiles' unconscious body, "I can't help you." He told her, this time making eye contact, "I'm not even an alpha anymore."

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." Jennifer told him.

"You just killed **two** of them on your own." He gritted, "What do you need me for?"

"You haven't seen him at his **strongest."** Jennifer told him, "I have. And if he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you."

"Derek, don't trust her." Cora told him.

"I agree with Cora." Landon told him.

"I have the eclipse in my favor," Jennifer explained, "But the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window." She pressed, "There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me."

Derek looked between Cora and Landon, both of their facial expression clearly saying not to go. He looked down at Stiles unconscious frame. Her voice filled his head, _And as your mate it's my job to protect you as well. It's a **two**-way street Derek."… It's been my fight the moment your uncle bit two people I care about…Never hurts to have a plan B…_ _Damn it, Derek I love you._

"I'll go." He finally voiced to them. Derek could feel the waves of shock that Cora and Landon were giving him, but Derek ignored them. He placed a palm on Stiles' cheek. She sacrificed so much for him already. Now it was his turn. "It never hurts to have a plan B."

* * *

The storm had gotten stronger as Allison and Isaac headed out to the woods in search for the Nemeton, "Are you sure we're going the right direction?" Isaac questioned her as they walked through the woods. The wind howled with a powerful force.

"I know we're near it." Allison told him in confidence, "You think you can pick up a scent?"

Isaac lifted his head to sniff the air, but it was difficult due to his lack of experience and the storm was helping. "I'm trying, but I c-" Something caught the attention of his enhanced hearing. "I hear something. It's an-it's an emitter. It's one of your dad's."

"Are you sure?"

"Has to be." He replied, "Come on." Together the hunter and the werewolf ran through the woods as the emitter sound got louder. They end up finding the giant tree stump and the entrance to the root cellar. As they make their way down the ground around the giant stump begins to give way with sinkholes forming on the surface.

Allison immediately saw her dad and the others still alive. "Oh, my god. Thank god!" She exclaimed in relief as she began to untie him.

"You found us." Chris replied in wonder, Allison gave him a hug.

"Where's Stiles?" The Sheriff asked, "Where's my daughter?"

"And Scott?" Melissa added in.

"They're coming, all right?" Isaac told them as he began to untie them, "They're on their way to help."

"Okay." Melissa sighed with relief. There was

The cellar around them began to shake. "We need to hurry and get out of here." Chris told them. Just as they were about to head for their exit when the ground surrounding it caved in.

* * *

"He did what now?" Stiles questioned, when she finally came to. "You know what never mind. Wait till I get my hands on him." She told them. "What did he say?" She asked them.

"Never hurts to have a plan B." Landon recited.

"Of course, he did." She huffed, "I need to get to the Nemeton. We should probably get more help."

"From who? Every werewolf we know is out there already." Landon questioned.

Just then, a soft sound filled the air from where the twins laid. They're bodies had demerged, but both were still unconscious. "They're alive." Cora said in amazement.

"We have to get them to Deaton." Landon voiced as he ran over to the fallen twins. Landon noticed the conflicted look Stiles had. "Go save your dad," He told her, "Cora will help me." Stiles gave Cora a questioning look.

"Don't give me that look," Cora told her, "Just save your dad and my brother."

* * *

Scott and Deucalion arrived at the distillery. "You said you had a plan." Deucalion spoke.

"On the first day of class, Jennifer sent all of us a message." He shared with him, "It was the last line from joseph Conrad's heart of darkness. I got a message of my own to send her."

On the overlook Jennifer and Derek stood side by side, until Jennifer's phone chimed and noticed that it was a video message from Scott. Both Jennifer and Derek watched the video.

"_You see this symbol?_ Scott's voice said over the video. He pointed the camera at the spiral,_" It's a symbol of revenge."_ He faced the camera towards him._ "You talk about balance, about saving people. We know what you really want, And now you know where to find us."_

A roll of thunder filled the air.

Meanwhile, Landon and Cora had managed to get the twins to the animal clinic. He had one of the twins on his shoulders, "Cora, grab that table." Deaton instructed as Landon cleared off a counter top. Once, the twins were placed on the surfaces. Deaton examined them.

"Can you save them?" Landon questioned.

"Only if they start healing on their own." Deaton told him.

* * *

Jennifer arrived at the distillery, but Scott noticed that she isn't alone when he sees Derek with her. "What are you doing?" Scott asked him.

"This might be hard to believe," Derek told him as he stood by Jennifer, "But I'm actually trying to help you."

"What happened to Stiles?" Scott questioned.

"She's fine," Derek told him. In that a moment an angry voice filled his head, _If my dad weren't in danger right now I'd find you and kick your big werewolf ass! I swear if you lay a hand on Scott I will end you with a rage of thousand splendid suns! I know you can hear me! I feel that stupid smile of yours forming on your face!_ Derek didn't respond to her, "A little pissed at me, but that's no surprise."

"So now I have to fight you." Scott stated. Beside him Deucalion had a smile on his face.

"Ooh, like brother against brother." He commented, "How very **American** this is." He turned his attention directly at Jennifer," Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, Slit a baby's throat, perhaps? Should we **show** them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people." Deucalion began to shift. His skin took on the texture and color of stone while his brow ridge thickened, expanding as it merges with his cheekbones to form a mask-like structure of bone. His ears, fangs and hair grew, "Just to face me? Or is it **12** now?" His voice deepened.

* * *

The cellar began collapsing around the parents, Isaac and Allison. The beams begin to crack and collapse. Isaac braced himself under one of the main supports and managed to keep the roof from total collapse.

Back at the distillery, Deucalion had easily dispatched Derek and Jennifer. Her magic force blasts that were so effective against the other Alphas had zero effect on Deucalion. He caught her by the throat.

"Kill her." Deucalion told Scott, "Do it." But Scott refused as he remained in his human form, but that didn't fly with Deucalion. He lets out a mighty Alpha roar and forced Scott on his kness and cause him to transform. "Now **kill** her." He demanded, "Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive." Outside the wind howled as the rain beat against the abandoned building, "It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends."

"It won't end." Jennifer told Scott from the ground, "Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does."

"They're dying, Scott." Deucalion pressed, "Your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a **killer**."

Scott's phone chimed and it was a message from Stiles. "They're not dead yet." He said with a smile on his face.

"And who's going to save them," Deucalion asked in a mocking tone, "Your friends?"

"My **pack."** He replied simply.

In the cellar, Isaac began losing strength and the beam he was holding up began to slip. "Is it me, or is this place getting smaller?" He questioned them. He begins to shift in order to try keep holding up the beam. The parents and Allison also stood beside him as they help the werewolf.

Back at the distillery, Deucalion took hold of Scott grabbing the younger man's hand and holding it claws up, forcing him over to Jennifer, "Maybe you just need a little guidance." Deucalion told him.

"I forgot to tell you something." Scott told Deucalion, which caught the Alphas attention, "Something that Gerard told me. "Deucalion... isn't always blind.""

Scott dropped two of the flash-bang arrowheads. Deucalion and Derek were partially blinded by the flash and at that moment the eclipse began. The effect was immediate as Derek, Scott and Deucalion return to human form.

"The eclipse." Deucalion realized, "It **started.**"

Back at the Nemeton, Isaac too had returned to his human form, "I can't do it. It's too much." He claimed as the ground surrounding them began to cave in.

"It's too heavy." Allison shouted. But they didn't stop. They all attempted to hold up the surrounding beams around them. Loud creaking sounds filled the air. When all hoped seemed lost, Stiles appeared with her bat and shoved it under the collapsing beam shoring it up and giving them all some extra time.

"I always said **aluminum** was better than wood." The Sheriff commented, Stiles said nothing as she and the Sheriff embraced as she lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The werewolves weren't the ones who had returned into the actual forms. Jennifer did as well. Jennifer, in her scarred and battered form, threw Scott across the room. She then turned her attack on Deucalion and began bashing his head into the cement floor.

"Jennifer!" He shouted at her, this caused her to stop her attack on Deucalion as she looked at him, "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" She questioned him.

"What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, But he's never seen the price **you** paid."

"No." Jennifer realized, "No, he hasn't." Jennifer placed her hand over his eyes, restoring his sight. Deucalion lets out a scream as she does so revealing him her true face. "Turn to me!" She demanded as he did so Jennifer felt a sudden wave of weakness wash over her. "What is this?" She questioned aloud.

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me." Derek told her, "You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes."

"Then you do it." Jennifer told him, "Kill him."

"No."

"What?"

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a **predator**. I don't have to be a killer." Derek told her. Jennifer quickly turned on him. Derek flashed back to when Cora and Boyd, maddened by three months in a hecatolite vault, slashed him in the school boiler room. The night he almost lost Stiles once more. "Let them go." He told her.

Jennifer stopped her attack when she realized that Derek wasn't fighting back. "Derek." She said in a minor sad tone. When she was about to deliver to a blow, a shadow passed from in front of the moon and Derek returned back into his wolf form.

"Your 15 minutes are up." Derek told her, he pushed her off him. Jennifer then stepped away and tossed Mountain Ash into the air. It formed a perfect circle around her.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents." She said in a menacing tone. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a **demon** wolf."

Scott stood up to the line of Mountain Ash and presses on it. He wasn't in the mood to give so easily. The blue glow of the barrier's repelling force lights up Scott's face. "You've tried this before, Scott." Jennifer mocked at him, "I don't remember you having much success."

Ignoring Jennifer, He continued to apply constant and steady pressure. His eyes began to go yellow then become a solid red. Jennifer began to worry as Scott's hands seemed to push past the barrier as he breaks through with a release of energy that knocked Jennifer to the floor. She looked at him with astonishment along with Deucalion and Derek.

"How did you do that?" She questioned him.

"I'm an alpha now." He said casually, his eyes flashed the Alpha red. "Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." He told her.

"It won't change the color of mine," Deucalion rushed past him, "So allow me." He slashed Jennifer's throat.

* * *

At the Nemeton, the storm ended and the group embrace.

At the clinic, the twins wake up. Aiden had a smile on his face. "Why are you giving me that look?" Landon questioned him.

"I knew." He said still smiling.

"What?"

"I knew you liked me." Aiden told him and Landon punched him in the arm, but made a tiny smile himself.

* * *

Back at the distillery, Scott felt his phone rang and answered when he realized it was Stiles on the other end. He put it on speaker. "Scott?" Her voiced filled the air and Scott noticed a look of relief on Derek's face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we're okay." Stiles looked at the surrounding group with a smile. She had him on speaker as well.

"We're all okay, hunny." Melissa told him. "How about you, you okay?"

"Mom," Scott sighed with some relief, "I'm okay."

"Hey Scott, is Derek-"

"Your boyfriend is fine Stiles." Scott told her, shooting Derek a look.

"Boyfriend?!" The Sheriff's voice rang into the speaker. "Derek Hale is **your** boyfriend? You said werewolf **not** boyfriend! You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!"

"Oh my God, Scott I'm going to kill you!" Stiles shouted through the speaker. "But before I do, you think you can come get us?"

Scott gave a laugh, "At least I didn't say he was your mate."

"What?!" The Sheriff crowed.

"Scott, shut up! You are not helping!" Stiles shouted.

"You can beat me up later. Alright?" Scott told her.

"You bet your ass I will!" Stiles ended up getting shoulder- bumped by her dad as he indicated their current predicament. "Also um, uh, bring a ladder." Stiles told him. They both share a laugh.

Scott and Derek turned their attention towards Deucalion. "My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek told him.

"We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again." Scott explained. "But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, Because you'll **never** see us coming." Scott told him.

* * *

Chris Argent was putting away his weapons, when Allison walked into the study. "Back to storage?" She questioned him.

"That's the plan." Chris told her.

"What if I've got a different plan?" She told him, "Deaton said that what we did in order to find you- He said that it might draw things here, Make beacon hills kind of a beacon again."

"I hope not." Chris commented.

"I was thinking that maybe I should be prepared." Chris gave her a wary look, "Learn to be a better fighter and learn all the things that you can still teach me. And maybe a few things more. But we're going to have a new code." She told him a strong voice. "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger."

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves." Chris translated with a smile.

* * *

After many assurance to her father Stiles managed to see Derek at the loft. She was surprised to see that there were some luggage in the middle of the loft. "If you're worried about my dad. He promised not to shoot you." She told him.

"It's not that. I'm taking Cora somewhere safe." Derek told her.

"Oh," Stiles said with a smile, "So you're leaving?" She said softly, but she quickly recovered, "You two have a lot of catching up to do. It makes sense."

"I'll be back," Derek told her. He placed a palm on her cheek, this caused her to look at him with surprise. Derek's face flashed with a smile as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you." Stiles told him. "I know, when I said it the second time-"

"Second time?"

"You were in danger, but I meant it." Stiles told him, ignoring the question. "I love you Derek Hale."

"I know." He rubbed his face into her neck.

Stiles broke into a smile, "Dude, you did not just Han Solo me."

Derek suddenly felt guilty, "Stiles I-"

"I understand," She cuts him off, "But like I said your actions speak a lot louder than your words." She pulled him into another kiss before Derek could say anything else. "Oh and one more thing." She told him, when she pulled away from him.

In hindsight, Derek should've seen Stiles' attack coming.

* * *

Scott was at the clinic talking to Deaton. "My dad doesn't look like he's gonna be leaving for a while."

_Scott opened his bedroom door._

"But just because he's staying….doesn't mean he's welcome."

_Without a word Scott closes the door. Melissa, around the corner down the hall, looks pleased at the daddy diss._

Scott looked towards Deaton, "Stiles and I both feel it every day, just like you said we would, And it makes me think about that quote Jennifer used to start our first class, Because when I feel it," Scott thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's like... I'm looking "into the heart of an immense darkness.""

"So what do you do instead?"

"I look for my friends."

_At the high school Scott sees Aiden and Lydia flirting near the lockers. Danny and Ethan exit a classroom hand in hand and Allison and Isaac share a laugh as they descend the stairs. Stiles appears by his side with a smile on her face and throws her arm over his shoulder. Both appeared to be happy._

"But what about miss Blake?" Deaton questioned.

"I don't know." He admitted, "When we went back inside the distillery, her body was gone."

* * *

In the woods, Jennifer crawled toward the Nemeton clearly wounded, "Oh, please, please. You saved me once before." She begged. Just as she was about to touch the stump. She gets pulled back by a claw and forced on her back. It was Peter Hale.

Jennifer released a rueful laugh, "Of course it's you. Everyone else suffers, But somehow, you come out on top," She told him a ragged breath, "And now that Scott's an alpha, You'll be able to steal it from him. You'll be an alpha **again."**

"Again?" Peter snarled, "Again?" He slashed at Jennifer's throat, killing her in the process.

"I...Am...The alpha!" He told her dead body. He lifted his head into the air, "I've always been the alpha!" He roared.

* * *

Back at the animal clinic Deaton was finishing up cleaning his examination room he felt another presence, "I know you're there Stiles." He voiced without turning around. "What can I help you with?"

"I know Landon told you what happened at the loft," She told him as she walked in the room. Deaton gave her a knowing nod. "I also know that you know that what I did wasn't exactly the normal way for a mate to go into survival mode." She looked down at her hands and looked up at him. "I need for you to explain to me what exactly happened and how I can **control** it."

**Thanks guys for joining on the ride! Y'all have been amazing. I'm putting a side story in the middle of season 3A and 3B on July 12th. Also, the poll for the premiere of season 3B is going to be opened for another week, so don't forget to vote! Until then...**

**Byieeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
